Foxy's Kit
by buttonsemperor21
Summary: Foxy made a deal with Marionette, turning him human for one month. But what happens when Foxy's month among the humans results in something unplanned? Well Marionette isn't about to let some poor kid be fatherless. How will the Fazbear gang deal with an unexpected bundle of joy?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was all thanks to kikigraysonwest, thanks Kiki**

Prequel:

"So your saying you can make me human?" Foxy asked in disbelief. He snickered at the thought "Your so full of yourself Marionette."

Despite the fox's insult Marionette, like always showed no emotion. "It wouldn't be permanently, a month would be the longest I could make you human."

"Seriously?"

"Have I ever been anything but serious?" The Marionette said almost sounding as if he was trying to tease the fox. "A year of loyal servitude for a month of being human. You'll have everything a human will require to survive, that is my offor." The puppet stuck out his hand "Do we have a deal?"

Foxy shrugged, still unsure if the puppet was even being serious. He had seen the puppet's magic before, but to make him human, even that seemed a little far fetched. On the other hand he was bored of wandering around pirates cove night and day, and if the puppet could make him human, well it could definitely entertain him more than another night of lounging around his cove. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Foxy said as he shook the puppet's hand. "You got yourself a deal, you creepy little thing."

"Have a fun month." The puppet said, disappearing when he let go of Foxy's hand. "Oh and just a friendly little reminder, you might want to leave the pizzeria before 12 am."

Foxy only looked annoyed at the empty spot that the puppet had just disappeared from and rolled his eyes. He scratched his head wondering if Marionette's spell would even work when he caught sight of his hand. It was much more fleshly than it had been a second ago. Naturally Foxy jumped at the site, only calming himself when he saw how the fleshy hand was connected to his arm "Not bad, Marionette." Foxy managed to glance at his reflection in the cove's mirror. Despite his initial shock Foxy was please to see that he looked very much like one of the guest that came during the day. The hair on his head was still red as his fur had been but Foxy was happy that the puppet had made him so ordinary. "Not bad at all." Grabbing a coat from the lost and found Foxy strolled out of the pizzeria well before 12 am. "Alright, let's have some fun."

Chapter one

"Make sure you scrub between the edges." The puppet said lazily from his spot on the prize shelf. "I want my box to sparkle."

Freddy watched as Marionette continued to order Foxy around, and while he was pleased that Foxy was actually helping for once instead of hiding in his cove; he still couldn't believe that Foxy actually listened to the puppet, without even so much as a grunt of protest. Freddy knew that Marionette must have made a deal with the fox to actually get him to do some work, but he didn't know what it was, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. From what Freddy could tell Foxy hadn't been fixed, his show hadn't come back, and the bite of 87 was still something that had happened. "What could that puppet given him to actually get Foxy's lazy behind out of the cove?" He had tried discussing his concerns with Goldie, only because he was the least likely to blabber to the others, but even the eldest bear couldn't think of anything.

The only thing that put Freddy at ease was the fact that Foxy seemed, happy. For the last eight months or so, Freddy had noticed that there was a familiar pep in the pirate. Foxy had been less easily annoyed by the others, he was more social, more talkative. While Foxy hadn't turned into a chatterbox, like Balloon Boy or Toy Bonnie, he was no longer the silent recluse that only came out when there was a group meeting, or to scare the night guard.

The lead mascot was torn, on one hand he was so thrilled to see this new Foxy, but on the other he was certain that eventually what ever Marionette had given Foxy would eventually come back and bite him.

"After you finish with my box, make sure you help Ballon Boy with his battery collection, I don't want him leaving them out where the children might find them." Marionette said in a tone Freddy could hardly tolerate, it was smug with just a hint of superiority.

"Aye Captain." Foxy replied happily as he continued to clean the puppets box.

"Alright" Freddy admitted to himself "I'm very jealous."

It must have been a decade since Freddy had last heard Foxy say anything with a remotely pirate accident, besides occasionally humming his shanty. Though Freddy knew that it was only part of Foxy's act to speak like a pirate, Freddy had noticed when he just stopped doing so. The hints were small, yet it was very clear that the fox had been depressed, and now like magic Foxy was slowly regaining the ability to be happy? It irritated the bear that he hadn't been able to contribute to his friend's happiness, and now Marionette could just snap his fingers and presto, more than two decades of depression was gone.

Freddy tried his hardest to not to give the puppet a dirty look when he walked over to the puppet. "Marionette, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to be part of the meeting concerning the security guard of the first pizzeria."

"That's not really my territory, but if you need help terrifying your night guard I might be able to help." Marionette said with the faintest of interest.

"It's not that we need help" Freddy insisted as he grit his teeth. "Just a friendly exchange, since your so kind to allow us to play with your guard."

"No thanks" The puppet said as he waved his hand. "Anyway it's almost 11, Foxy finish up and then go home. You can help Ballon Boy tomorrow."

"Aye Captain!"

"There's a good lad." Marionette hummed, all while giving Freddy a small, yet noticeable look of superiority.

Freddy only grumbled as he stomped away. While he didn't hate anyone, it wasn't in his programing to hate anyone, Freddy certainly disliked the puppet. He understood why Marionette was the second branches unofficial leader, Toy Freddy didn't really have what it took to be leader, yet it sent the bear up the walls how the puppet seemed to enjoy rubbing the fact in Freddy's face.

Freddy watched the fox finish washing the box before going up to him. "Foxy, don't you get tired of being ordered around by Marionette?"

Freddy was a little shocked when Foxy rolled his eyes. "Concerned if I stay in my cove all day, concerned when I come out. Be nice if you could make up your mind Fazbear."

"I'm just a little concerned-"

"Worry about the guard." Foxy snapped "Unless you plan to go back to stuffing them into suits." A wicked smile spread across Foxy's face. " I know how much you like to hear them scream regardless." As Foxy had predicted mention of killing the guards shut Freddy up like a charm. "If you need me I'll be on my cove."

Freddy glared at the fox as he opened the tunnel, the one that connected the two pizzerias. It had only been about a year since the animatronics had finally put two and two together. The reason why the "endos" never worked, why they squirted out red oil, the reason why they could cry, and make almost animalistic noises. The animatronics knew that they each had a body count at least in the dozens, and though the had come to terms with what they had done, for most it was still hard to talk about. It seemed the only ones who weren't all that bothered by the fact that they were all murders was Foxy, Marionette, and Balloon Boy. Though in a way Balloon Boy didn't really have any blood on his hands, and Freddy was pretty sure he didn't understand what had happened to the people after they had captured them.

Still as Freddy made his way through the tunnel he felt so frustrated with himself and Foxy. All Freddy wanted to do was help Foxy, but everytime he showed any concern towards Foxy, Freddy was met with an angry retort. He couldn't understand it.

Freddy felt rather resentful until he finally made his way to the first pizzeria. It was smaller than the toy's location yet Freddy liked the small atmosphere. It was a more cozy feel than the larger location.

Already Chica and Bonnie were waiting for Freddy on stage.

"So what's the plan tonight boss?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

While the animatronics no longer tried to stuff the night guards into suits, they had moved from killing them to simply terrifying them. They had all tried, except for Foxy, to befriend the guards but that never really worked. It always ended with one of them getting kicked, the night guard sobbing uncontrollably and Freddy's least favorite, the guards trying to fight them. Staying away from them was also impossible, Freddy wasn't sure if it was in their programing but whenever they tried to stay away they always grew so antsy. It seemed the only way to co-exist with the guard was getting peeks of them through the glass.

"As you all know tonight we'll have a new night guard, now since it's going to be her first night we'll all go easy-"

"A girl?" Foxy said as he ran into the dining hall.

Freddy raised a suspicious brow at the fox. "Yes, "Freddy said rather seriously. "From what I've over heard she'll only be here a week, something about a temporality transfer."

Foxy only nodded as he began to tune out Freddy, excited about being able to see a girl again.

Foxy hid a guilty smile as he went back into his cove. Ever since his return eight months ago, all Foxy seemed capable of was reminiscing about his time as a human. He had expected the outside world to be exciting, but he had never expected it to be so, kind.

It had been his first night when he met a girl at a pub. Like the puppet had promised Foxy had enough money to buy whatever he wanted, so he figured that buying the girl a drink like he had seen another guy do couldn't hurt. All he had expected was that girl would talk to him, he hadn't expected her to take him home with her, and do those things to him. Foxy smiled at the thought of being so close to the girl, to feel her warmth and listen to her breathe as she fell asleep next to him. Foxy had been surprised at how much he liked touch, and not necessarily in the way the girl had touched him. He loved it when a waiter could give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, when a new person would shake his hand, or even when a person accidentally bumped into him. But more than touch Foxy loved talking to people, they where so much more interesting than the other animatronics at the restaurant. Though he knew he couldn't get too close to people, after all he only had a month, and not a day longer. He made sure to never see the same girl twice, he didn't want to get attached to only have to leave them forever.

Yet when Freddy had announced that the new night guard would be a girl, Foxy couldn't help feel a familiar feeling of excitement. He knew it wasn't lust, after all it wasn't like he still had the parts that gave him that drive, but rather the hope that he could feel the familiar sensation of soft hair, and warm flesh. He knew it was a long shot, but hell even Freddy would occasionally take a guard, and pin them down. It was something about wanting to listen to the sound of their heart beat, Foxy wasn't sure, all he knew was that if he played it right he could count on a chance of feeling a girl's soft everything. All he needed was one opportunity, after all he had convinced all those other girls to take him home with them, how hard could it be to get one to let him into their office?

As the door slammed on him for perhaps the 12 time that night Foxy couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. "I bet the only reason she's not talking to me is because I don't have a drink." He thought discouraged. He was nearly tempted to go get the girl a soda, but he knew that soda wasn't the same as one of those fruity drinks his female friends had enjoyed so much. Foxy began to sulk back to his cove until he saw it, his opportunity to get in, the girl left the door open. Foxy knew that she was trying to conserve power and nothing else, but still he had been going after this girl all night. Ignoring the rules Freddy had implemented on him long ago, Foxy darted into the office. Only when he looked around he didn't see the girl, or the office for that matter. Instead he found himself in a completely black room, with only the faintest bit of light coming from the ceiling.

"Really Foxy." An unfortunately familiar voice said almost in an amused tone. "Not even human and your still chasing tail."

"What's the meaning of this Marionette?" Foxy demand. "I'm off the clock, and this isn't even your pizzeria."

The puppet only smiled, something that filled Foxy with terror since he didn't know that Marionette was capable of smiling. "Foxy, you naughty boy. When I made you human I had expected that you'd get yourself into some type of mischief but never this."

"What are you talking about? I never hurt anyone!" Foxy argued "I was friendly-"

"Apparently you were a little too friendly."

Foxy tilted his head "What do you mean."

The puppet laughed sending a chill down Foxy's metal frame. "You have a son Foxy," Marionette pulled a small bundle from what seemed to be out of thin air. "Here little one, come meet you daddy."


	2. Oh baby

**Chapter two**

Marionette watched the fox have several nervous breakdowns before he actually took a moment to look at the baby, to then go back to having another nervous breakdown.

"H-how? I'm a machine!"

"Hm," The puppet sarcastically scratched his head. "Could have sworn you were flesh and bone nine months ago."

Foxy fell on his knees, holding his head in his hands. "I-I-I don't know anything about babies, and it's mother!" Foxy said as if he had found a solution to a problem. "Where is she?"

"Dead" The puppet said coldly. "Terrible tragedy, seems she had some type of medical condition before hand, luckily it wasn't passed on to the baby."

A cold sensation went through the fox. "She's dead?" Even though he never really got to know any of the women, Foxy never wanted to hear that one of them had died. "Who was she."

The puppet said nothing for a while, until he shook his head in frustration. " Foxy, how many women where you with?"

The fox shrugged "I don't know, like twenty"

Marionette slapped his own face in disbelief "You are quite lucky that there's only one."

Foxy nervously tapped his foot on the ground. "Who was she" He asked again

"I didn't really get a chance to catch her name, I think it was Betty, Bodie- "

"Beth?"

"Mh, that does sound fairly similar to what the emt's called her. But on to more serious matters" The puppet turned his attention to the baby in his arms. "The child has no other family, and as a father it's your responsibility to care for him."

"But-"

"You had your fun Foxy, and as I've told you before, everything comes with a price."

"But I -" The puppet silenced him as he placed the baby in Foxy's arms.

"Now with your suit all torn, your quite a hazard," Marionette said disapprovingly. "I suppose as a token of goodwill I could make you a little more child friendly." With a snap of his fingers Foxy found himself with a less exposed endoskeleton. "Consider this an early father's day present."

Foxy looked at his himself and immediately noticed something missing. "My hook!"

"You won't need it."

Already the puppet was beginning to fade, "Wait!" Foxy cried out "How am what am I suppose to do with it!"

Out of thin air a voice called out " Deal with it."

Foxy found himself in Pirates cove, and for a split second he had thought that maybe he had simply glitched for a little bit and everything had just been his imagination. But he was brought back to reality by something squirming in his arms.

"wehh The baby gently cried.

"Eh, don't cry." Foxy begged "I-um-"

A strange poof noise came behind him, causing the fox to jump. When he turned around Foxy found a rocking chair, and next to it a small table with a bottle on top of this. Next to the bottle was a note that said

-I suppose it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you just a few essentials.

-Marionette

Foxy wrinkled his nose. "No good, rotten-" Another cry from the baby forced his attention to the bundle in his arms. Without really thinking Foxy grabbed the bottle and shoved it in the baby's mouth. "There that's better." He muttered nervously.

As Foxy fed the baby he tried not to look at it, though after a while he caved and decided that he might as well see what he was in for.

Squinting in the darkness Foxy took a second to examine the baby. "Your an ugly one." Foxy said as he looked into the bundle in his arms. He frowned as he looked at the pink wrinkly face. "You look like a sad sack of potatoes." Foxy had seen his fair share of infants, after all he lived inside a family pizzeria. Yet until this very moment he had never seen a baby as hideous as this one. The closest thing Foxy could compare this baby to was one of those alien things he had seen the kids wear as a halloween mask.

"Children look like their parents" Marionette came through the shadows

"Your still here!" Foxy said in disbelief. He waited for an answer but none came. Again he looked at the baby, "Was I really this ugly?" He knew the baby couldn't have inherited any ugliness from it's mother, they had all been so lovely, so logically that meant that the baby must have gotten it from him. "Oi, you poor ugly thing you." Foxy said apologetically

Then again Foxy hadn't remembered himself ever being so pink, and he had never had such fat cheeks. "Perhaps your a special kind of ugly."

Just as the baby had nearly finished it's bottle Foxy felt a strange feeling creep down his arm.

"Oh no" He moaned in terror. "No laddy you didn't" Foxy was about to put the baby on the floor so he could dry himself when he felt something strike his head.

"Don't you dare put him on the ground."

"Well where else am I gonna put it, unless it can magically float-" Another invisible object hit his head.

"Put him in his crib."

Foxy grumbled as he turned and saw a crib that hadn't been there a second ago. He placed the baby in the crib and quickly found an old rag to dry himself with.

"Now change him" The puppet demanded, before Foxy could ask what with a changing table appeared, again out of thin air.

"It's getting awfully crowded in here." When only silence answered him Foxy simply looked through the compartments before finding a diaper. "Alrighty laddy, bear with me, I've never done this kind of thing before." A small voice inside of him added "That's what she said." Laughing at his own joke Foxy didn't noticed as the tiny person beneath him stared at him with wide eyes.

In his short life the baby had never seen anything like the thing that was wipping his butt. All he could really remember was a lady, then something shaking, and finally the dark eyes and white face of the thing that had taken care of him all morning. He decided that liked this red thing, mostly because his arms were warmers than the puppets.

"Alright there matey I think your clean as can be." Foxy proudly stated as he held up the baby. "Unless you have any suggestions." Foxy said to the empty room. His response was a draw opening revealing a bunch of baby onesies , all looking very similar to the designs of the puppet. "A bit conceded don't you think."

"He deserves to look fashionable."

Foxy rolled his eyes as he dressed the baby in the hideous garment. "Oh ya, he'll look so less potatoie with this." He looked down to admire his work when he actually looked at the baby properly for once. "Eh, I guess your not that ugly." Foxy said as he ran his hand over the baby's cheek. He was more than a little surprised to find, how soft the baby was. He felt his servos speed a little faster as his eyes moved to the baby's head. Foxy chuckled to himself lightly as he examined the baby's dark red hair. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when he saw how similar it was to his own fur. Picking up the baby Foxy walked over to the rocking chair and watched the young human drift off to sleep.

"I guess this isn't so bad."

The next weeks passed rather calmly. The only thing that worried Foxy was the baby cries attracting the attention of the other animatronics. He didn't want to face Freddy's certain interrogations, or Bonnie's accusations, or worst yet Chica's obsession with babies.

"He's mine!" Foxy growled at nothing. "All mine."

Yet somehow the animatronics had not heard the baby. Foxy knew they hadn't come because they were ignoring the baby's occasional cry, none of the animatronics would ever ignore the cries of a child, so it only made sense of how nervous Foxy would become when the baby would get hungry, or cry because he was wet, or sleepy.

"There, there my little potato." Foxy whispered gently to the baby. "Ole Foxy gonna get you all cleaned up." For once Foxy was glad that a small baby bath with warm water randomly appeared out of nowhere. Though he didn't dare say thank you out of fear that the puppet would some how feel appreciated, " The Puppet didn't make no baby." Foxy thought to himself.

Dipping the baby into the water Foxy took a moment to watch the baby splash his hands in the water, before lathering him up with soap. "He's kinda cute." Foxy mumbled to himself. While he still thought the baby looked like a smushed potato, Foxy couldn't help but think that as far as potatoes went his was by far the cutest. Foxy loved the way the baby's face would get all wrinkly when ever he yawned and stretched, and he especially loved how the baby would smile when he slept. Though he'd deny it if the puppet ever questioned him about how he felt about the baby.

Foxy continued to wash the baby, not noticing the pair of eyes behind him. "Now we wash your little arms, and your little butt, and your little face."

"Believe it or not I'm sure he understands that he's little." Marionette teased

It took every ounce of Foxy's self control not to jump. "Oh sure, sneak up behind me! I'm only holding a slippery baby."

"Oh come off it." The puppet said with just a hint of sass. "You think I'd be the one to endanger the baby?"

Foxy winced at the suggestion, knowing how true it was. "Hey, I've only been taking care of him for a few weeks, I'm still learning."

The puppet didn't show it but he was rather pleased that Foxy was no longer calling the baby an it. "I just thought I'd let you know that the others are starting to get suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Foxy asked nervously as he took the baby out of the bath and onto the changing table. "Oh what?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you've disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well I've been a little busy." Foxy muttered

"Oh yes, I know. But unless you want the others to know I'd say you better make an appearance soon." The puppet chuckled "I'd love to see how Chica reacts to the baby."

Foxy grabbed the baby defensively. "No"

The puppet smiled "well then, better go out there."

Freddy was pleasantly surprised when he found Foxy speaking with Bonnie on stage. It had been weeks since Foxy seemed to have gone back to his old isolating habits, but yet again Freddy had been proven wrong.

Or had he?

Freddy couldn't help but notice how fidgety the fox was being, as if he was bothered by leaving his cove. Still as he listened to Foxy and Bonnie speak he felt his servos and circuits warm a bit.

"And that's how you tune a guitar." Bonnie said happily. He continued to prattle on about all things guitar related when Freddy noticed Foxy glance towards his cove, almost as if he was worried.

"Something bothering you Foxy?" Freddy noticed how his friend jumped at the mention of his cove. "Bonnie, could you give us a moment?"

The rabbit nodded and left, even though he thought it a little odd that Freddy would need to have a serious conversation with the fox. "Wonder what he did." Bonnie thought to himself. "I guess it couldn't hurt if I went to investigate."

As soon as Bonnie left Freddy went on stage and sat next to Foxy. "I was worried about you, you've seemed so happy lately, and then after the first night with that new guard and we didn't see you for weeks." He turned to look at his friend. "Did something happen?"

"Oh shit" Foxy cursed silently "No-" He began but cut himself off when he realised that Freddy would never believe him if he didn't give the bear something. "Actually there is something, it was the night guard." He lied, "Don't know why but something about the kid, kind of reminded me about the others."

"Oh" Freddy said clearly surprised. He knew that they had all gone through a mourning period, Bonnie seemed to hide away for weeks at a time, Chica cooked nonstop. The toys had also to come to terms with what they had done but the puppet had been the one to help them through it. However it made sense to Freddy, that even after a year Foxy would have to come to terms with what they had all done. "You know you can always talk to me."

"I-I know Freddy, I just needed some time to think about it. Anyway" Foxy began as he walked back to his cove. "good talk, I'll just go back to my cove. Got week's worth of thinking to do." Foxy was forced to stop however when he felt Freddy place his paw on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay, we can talk about it."

"But-"

"Foxy you can't go through this alone. Everyone needs help coming to terms with the past."  
"But-"

"No buts, now sit and tell me everything."

Foxy felt emotionally drained by the time he had reached his cove. There was a reason he never thought about the past guards, why he repressed all the memories of taking dozens of people's lives. It was just too painful, and before tonight his whole repression therapy was doing wonders for his mental health. Until Fazbear had to go in with all his questions and undo the months of self denial that had help Foxy keep himself together.

He really hadn't thought of guards until tonight, they where a dying ember that while still hot couldn't hurt him. Now after three hours of a "helpful" chat had left him feeling, so very depressed.

Though as Foxy entered his cove he suddenly felt a small bit of his unhappiness drift away. "Hello my little potato-"

Foxy walked into Bonnie holding the baby. The rabbit glared at Foxy as he continued to rock the sleeping infant.

"It's six am, so I have to leave. But I will be back tonight, and you'd better have a very good explanation for this." Bonnie said in a dark accusing tone. "And if you so much as hurt this baby before I get back I will hurt you."

Bonnie placed the baby back in his crib before walking out of the cove, glearing at Foxy until he left. A wave of terror filled the fox as he watched the rabbit leave.

"Oh shit"


	3. Chapter 3 awkward baby silence

**Chapter three**

Marionette almost felt bad about Bonnie discovering the baby, but in his defense the child was asleep; and Marionette was sure that if he left him alone for a mere ten minutes the baby would be fine. To the puppet's credit the baby was fine, sleeping in the infrared arms of the rabbit. Although in a way Marionette was certain that eventually the rest of the original animatronics would have figured something was amiss.

Yet as he tried to explain this to Foxy he was only met by growles, and bared teeth.

"You said you were going to watch him!" Foxy roared "Where you even watching him or did you just decide to go back to your box!." The fox only calmed himself a little when the baby began to stir. "Really, watching him was so hard you had to make me go sit and talk to Fazfuck! I don't even like the guy!"

Marionette continued to silently float above pirates cove as Foxy continued to yell at him. Usually the puppet would have defended himself, but at the moment he wasn't facing Foxy, the animatronic who still owed him a few more months of service. Oh no, now he was facing daddy Foxy, an animatronic who had very little fear of the magical puppet. A worthy foe indeed. So he continued to allow the fox to vent at him. "Parenthood is difficult" The puppet reminded himself. "I'm surprised he hasn't had a mental breakdown."

As if on cue the puppet began to notice Foxy shaking. At first he thought that Fox was only malfunctioning until he heard the sound coming from his voice box. "W-what if they take him away." Foxy cried "What if they make me give him up."

"They won't do that." Marionette said trying his best to convince the fox. "You are his father after all, so they have no reason to take him."

"Okay" Foxy dribbled, it still sounded weird to him when the puppet called him a father. Despite having cared for his...son, Foxy hadn't felt all that fatherly. "I just don't know how I'm going to convince Bonnie that he's mine."

"You don't have to worry about that." Marionette assured him "I'll be right here with you."

Bonnie had been tempted to tell Freddy about the baby in pirates cove. He had every reason to do so, but he didn't feel right doing so. Not until he had all the facts at least. Though he hadn't heard of any child abductions, Bonnie knew that Foxy had to have stolen the baby. It was the only logical explanation, and while Bonnie had no problem ratting out Foxy he was afraid that Chica might have had something to do with this.

It was no secret that Chica loved babies. She was the only animatronics who spent the extra time to greet the tiny people, Bonnie had found it pointless since most of the time babies either cried or where sleeping. Tiny people couldn't enjoy their shows as much as the other children. Yet Bonnie had known that Chica wanted more than just occasionally waving at a baby, she wanted her own.

While she hadn't quite said it out loud, Bonnie knew that she had asked Freddy if they could just keep one of the kids, for just a few days. Of course Freddy had never allowed it, but Bonnie wasn't so sure that Chica hadn't convinced Foxy to join in on her little plan. After all, Foxy was lonely, anyone could see that, and he had all the time in the world to care for a baby while Chica performed.

"I'll let Freddy know as soon as I know whether Chica is in it or not." Bonnie promised himself. Yet even he couldn't deny that he had no idea what he'd do if Chica had helped steal a baby. He knew that she'd be punished, more than their regular time having to stay on stage for the entire night. "You have to do what's right Bonnie." He ordered himself.

Bonnie walked into the cove without knocking, something that any other day would have earned him a threat from the pirate. But tonight was different, they both knew that.

"Foxy" Bonnie greeted the fox coldly.

"Bonnie" Foxy replied nervously. "Before you start-"

"Before I start?" Bonnie growled "You stole a baby Foxy. Someone is missing their little girl or boy."

"No there no-"

"Was this just your idea or Chica's?" Bonnie said with a smaller amount of accusation. "Did she plan this or was this just you?"

Foxy shuttered at the thought. Even if Chica suddenly became human Foxy doubted that she'd come out as lovely as the girls he had been with. "No-"

"So you admit it! You took that baby-"

"Would you please stop with all your accusations." The puppet said in an almost amused tone.

"Marionette?" Bonnie blurted out "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm only here to tell you how the child came to be, because trust me; it's a bit complicated."

It had taken most of the night and a bit of Marionette's magic to finally convince Bonnie that the baby was really Foxy's. Marionette hadn't really counted on having to turn Foxy temporarily human to convince Bonnie, he had know that the rabbit was a bit on the suspicious side but never would have guessed that it would have taken actual magic against reason to convince the rabbit.

Then again the puppet hadn't expected for Bonnie to curl up on the floor and hold his head in his hands as he muttered disbelief. Really these originals were so damn emotional it made him sick.  
"But he's a robot."  
"It's called magic" The puppet said for perhaps the fifth time that night. "You know, much like how I magically repaired the pizzeria before the place fell apart."

"Ya" Bonnie insisted nervously "but you hadn't taken one thing and made it into a completely different thing."

The puppet only face palmed himself. Why did nobody think he was capable of complicated magic. Really, he had spent four years getting his doctorate in all things magical. While he hadn't made a big deal about his grand accomplishment all the animatronics must have seen his framed diploma behind the stage. "Well I did make Foxy human, though I hadn't expected him to go and make a baby."

Bonnie turned to Foxy with a confused look on his face. "How'd you make a baby?"

If the fox was still human he knew he would have blushed. "Uh, that's not important."

"What did you fall down some kind of baby hole?"

Foxy scratched his neck uneasily "Sort of"

"We are not going to stand here and explain the birds and the bees." The puppet said quite annoyed. "Well I'm due back at the other pizzeria, so adieu." With that he vanished, leaving the two animatronics in an uneasy silence.

"So" Bonnie started "What's his name?"

"Uh, Potato." Bonnie gave Foxy a rather sore look "What! I haven't come up with anything good, and it doesn't seem all that important at the moment."

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "You can't just not give him a name. It isn't right."

"I'll give him a name." Foxy promised "I just want it to be a good one."

"You could always call him Bonnie"

"No"

"Or Freddy"

"Stop that"

"I'm sure he'd be flattered." Bonnie laughed, he smiled as he looked at the half sleeping baby that was constantly drinking his bottle. "He's really cute." Bonnie tickled the baby's chin, content when a small smile spread across his face. "So, uh, what's it like to be a dad?"

Foxy was quiet for a moment, carefully thinking of an answer. Really the fox couldn't think of anything to sat that would make sense to the bunny. His little potato meant more to him than the pizzeria ever had. "I guess it's like entertaining a kid, but it's a special kid. More special than the rest."

"Hm, that sounds nice." Bonnie continued to stroke the baby's face. "Oh Chica is just going to love you."

"Eh, about that" Foxy began "Do you think that you could just keep this between the two of us?"

Confused, Bonnie asked "Why? I mean sure it's a bit of a shock but-"

"Look I have nothing against Chica, I'm just afraid she'll get over excited." And steal him, Foxy silently added "Look I know I'm going to have to show him to the others, but right now he's so little. Besides once the others find out then someone is going to blab to the toys."

Bonnie sighed "Alright I guess, but how long do you really think you can keep him a secret?"

Foxy shrugged "Don't know, at least a year or two."

"Foxy, you can't keep him in the cove forever."

"I won't" Foxy insisted "I just don't want my little potato to get over over stimulated."

"But don't you think he'll get lonely, even if he has you."

Foxy looked disappointedly at the ground. Despite how well he felt he had taken care of the baby Foxy couldn't deny that as much as he enjoyed every second with his little potato he worried about his future just as much. After all his baby was human, and humans couldn't stay in a room all their lives. Still at the very least Foxy thought that he had a bit of time before he really had to start worrying about all that. "I know, I just." He paused knowing what he felt was pure selfishness. "I just want to enjoy him while I can."

Bonnie only nodded though he didn't quite understand. "Well if you want to keep him a secret for a while longer I guess I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks-"

"On one condition." Bonnie added slyly "I get to play with the baby."

Foxy flattened his ears, he had never really liked the rabbit. But if it was a pick between sharing his potato with one animatronic vs ten others he guessed it was worth it. "Fine"


	4. Chapter 4 Freddy and the baby

**Chapter four**

The next two months were nearly pure bliss for Foxy. His little one was more active, and starting to hold up his head all by himself, he even smiled and laughed more. Every day Foxy watched as his little potato grew, though he could have done with the baby's constant grabbing, he was thrilled none the less at how fast his little one grew. It would have been perfect, if the rabbit wasn't around.

"Would you like another song little buddy?" Bonnie cooked at the baby. "Or do you want to play some more with your Uncle Bonnie?"

Foxy only watched in annoyance as Bonnie played with his son. It wasn't that Foxy didn't appreciate the occasional break, lord knew he needed it, but the rabbit often overstayed his welcome. "He's had enough our your stupid songs, and your stupid peekaboo." Foxy thought bitterly. If it wasn't for the fact that having Bonnie around actually helped hide the baby from the others Foxy would have shooed him away long ago. With Bonnie coming over to his cove so often Freddy thought that the rabbit was "helping"him through his difficult time, so the bear no longer bothered him so much about spending so much time in his cove.

Luckily for Foxy, Chica had been spending more time with the toys at the second pizzeria. Though they had several close calls before. As far as Foxy and Bonnie could tell Chica almost had some sixth sense about babies. Just last week when Bonnie had to return back to the stage Chica was saying her good mornings to him when she suddenly froze, and began to smell him.

"I-is that baby powder?" She asked as she continued to smell him.

"What? Baby powder? On me?" Bonnie knew that he was a terrible liar, yet for once in his life he managed to tell a decent lie. "Oh, uh, I think a mom accidently spilled some on me when she was trying to get a picture after the show."

"Oh" Chica said disappointedly. "Well you smell nice."

Bonnie hadn't told Foxy about the particular incident, mainly because he feared how Foxy would react. Yet he felt that it was only a matter of time before he spilt the beans.

"So Foxy" Bonnie began innocently "Don't you think it's time you told the others?"

Foxy only glared at Bonnie as he continued to play with the baby. "Don't start with that again."

"Foxy, they deserve to know."

"Deserve?" Foxy snorted "They don't deserve anything. Besides, I'm not in the mood to hear Fazbear give a lecture; and I'm really not ready to deal with Chica."

Bonnie only grunt and crossed his arms in frustration. He had tried for weeks to convince Foxy to tell the others, yet when ever he did it always ended the same, with Foxy shooting him down. Still he was determined to change the fox's mind one way or another.

Deciding to change the conversation to a safer subject "So you've thought of a name yet?"

"I'm working on it." Foxy said still a little irritated. Not even the puppet bothered him so much. Still he knew that Bonnie had a point, after all it wasn't like he could actually call his little one potato for ever. "I guess I'm leaning towards calling him Mike, or Mason."

"Mason kind of sounds like mayonnaise." Bonnie teased

Foxy rolled his eyes, though he was more annoyed than ever. Every time Foxy hinted that he might call the baby something Bonnie would point out something about the name causing Foxy to hate it. "I guess so."

The two were silent for a while until the baby began to blow bubbles, that distracted them just long enough to stop forcing themselves to talk to each other until it turned six am.

"Well I better get going" Bonnie said as he began to walk out of the cove. Only he stopped himself when he saw a familiar figure.

"What on earth are you two doing with that baby."

Freddy knew he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he had been growing a bit suspicious these last few weeks. It was one thing that Foxy and Bonnie had started to get along, it was another when Bonnie and the puppet seemed to tolerate one another. If there was ever a pair to not get along it was Marionette and Bonnie. Perhaps it was because of how rude the puppet could be, or how gullible Bonnie was; but either way the two usually stayed far away from one another.

So when Bonnie and the puppet started to suddenly be nice to one another Freddy had known that something was up. Naturally he had confronted the puppet, but as usual when Marionette didn't want to tell him something he became all cryptic.

"Bonnie is only helping Foxy with his humanity."

It hadn't made since to Freddy at the time but now as he started at the two animatronics and the baby in Foxy's arms he suddenly felt he had a bit more clarity of the matter.

"Where did you get that baby." Freddy asked surprisingly calm. It was mostly because he knew that one way or another the puppet.

"Eh, Marionette?" Foxy called out softly "Could really use your help explaining the whole situation."

"So the puppet is in on this" Freddy thought to himself "I knew it" Still despite being right, as he often was Freddy knew that he'd have to fix what ever mess the puppet had created. "I'm only going to ask you two one more time, where did you get that baby?"

"Well you see" Foxy began "I-"

"Marionette used his magic and turned Foxy human for a month because they had some kind of deal. Then Foxy fell into a baby hole, and made a baby with some lady that died after the baby was finished. Then Marionette brought the baby hear cause Foxy's the father of the baby, and the two kept it secret. But I discovered the baby, and at first I though Foxy had stolen him but then Marionette told me everything, and he used magic and Foxy was human again for a while. And then Foxy made me keep it a secret and I really wanted to tell you but I promised Foxy I couldn't and I'M SO SORRY FREDDY!" Bonnie huffed as he finished, finally feeling the burden of his secret lifted.

"Nice going blabber mouth" Foxy hissed

The three of them were silent for a while, until Freddy cleared his throat. "It's past six am, Bonnie come with me." He turned to look at the fox, a million questions raced through his servos. "We're going to have a nice long chat tonight."

Foxy sat in his rocking chair watching his baby sleep, trying to focus on a name, rather than the conversation he knew he was going to have that night. "What's the worst the bear can do to me?" Foxy wondered "He can't beat me, cause I'll fight back. He can't take the baby away because he is mine." Despite knowing this Foxy couldn't deny that there was a fear growing inside him. Whether he liked it or not Freddy was his leader, it was in his very basic programing to listen to Freddy. And there was the fact that Foxy was just plain tired of always being looked down at. Whether it was the group's anger about the bite, or their pity of what became of him, Foxy was tired of it. But even more so he was absolutely sick of being seen as the problem child, the one who'd eventually mess something up; and if it was one thing he didn't want was his son to be seen as a mistake.

As the rest of the day passed Foxy only grew all the more anxious. He began jumping at shadows, though he had hoped that one of them would be the puppet. "Where's the son of a bitch when I need him?"

For whatever reason Foxy had been seeing less and less of the puppet. He wasn't sure if it was because the puppet hadn't want to be seen or if was no longer lurking about, but either way Foxy didn't like it. He had been counting on the puppet to be the one to break the news to Fazbear, but now he knew that would be very unlikely now.

Foxy continued to pace around the cove until night fell and only stopped when he heard the cove door open.

"Foxy" The bear called out sternly

"I'm here captain." Foxy stepped out of the coves curtains quietly. "Look I just wanted to say-"

"Can I see him?" Freddy asked gently.

The question had caught Foxy a little off guard but he nodded wordlessly and led Freddy to the baby's crib. "Here's the lad." Foxy watched Freddy with uncertainty but he felt a bit better when a smile spread across the bear's face.

"He's a handsome little devil." Freddy said warmly. "How old?"

"Four months next tuesday."

"An autumn baby, that's nice." Freddy reached out and touched the sleeping baby's hand. "What's his name?"

"Potato"

Freddy glared at the fox. "No really what's his name."

"Potato" Foxy said completely serious.

"Pick another name Foxy, there's no way on earth I'd ever let this poor thing go on being called a vegetable."

Foxy looked at Freddy cautiously. "Your not going to say anything?"

Freddy sighed "Honestly Foxy there's not a lot I can say. The baby's here, and it's not like I can just send him away. He's your son, so that makes him part of the family." He continued to look at the baby, though Freddy was beginning to feel a little strange. He felt his begin to speed up, and there was a growing warmth running through his metal chest. "You should really start taking him out of the cove more often."

The two animatronics hadn't noticed the baby beneath them begin to wake, but the baby certainly realized that there was a stranger in the room. He knew the red one was the one who took care of him and kept him safe and warm but this brown one was certainly different. He didn't sound as scary as the white faced thing, yet he sounded less safe than the purple thing. The baby tried to figure out if this new thing was good or not, so he did the one logical thing a baby could do. He put the brown thing's finger in his mouth.

The bear was quite surprised when he felt a strong pinch on his finger, though it didn't hurt, due to the fact the child was toothless, Freddy gave the baby a stern look. "Young man we do not bite people." He chuckled when the baby responded with an adorable babble, as if he was arguing with him.

"That's my boy" Fox thought to himself produly. "Give him hell."

Freddy picked the baby up, which earned a small protest from Foxy before tapping the baby's nose. "I'm going to have to teach you some manners aren't I?"

"Cut him some slack Fazbear, he's just learned how to control his head." Foxy muttered "Can't have such high expectations for the little potato."

Freddy shook his head "You really should stop calling him that." When Foxy glared at him in response Freddy only smiled. "So when are you going to tell Chica?"

 **Hey everyone, would any of you like to name the baby? If so go ahead and send me a message, I'll pick the best one in a week, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 baby meets the night guard

**Chapter five**

Freddy had allowed Foxy three days to _mentally prepare_ himself, as Foxy had called it. Personally Freddy didn't understand why Foxy was being so apprehensive about introducing the baby to the rest of the group. Freddy already knew that Chica would be ecstatic, and the toys would surely love the baby as well. Still part of Freddy's programing knew that as the father Foxy did get to decide who got to meet his baby. However despite having to wait to tell Chica about the baby Foxy had never said anything about Freddy not coming over.

"Who's the cutest little baby?" Freddy cooed

Foxy only glared as he watched Freddy lie on his back as he continued to lift the baby much like a weight. Bonnie playing with his son was one thing, but Freddy playing with him was an entirely different matter. He was about to make some excuse to take the baby back when Foxy noticed a familiar look on the baby's face. If it was Bonnie, Foxy might have said something, given a small warning; but it wasn't so Foxy sat back in delight.

"Hey little one what's wrong?" Freddy asked as he heard a strange noise come from the baby, followed by the baby puffing his cheeks, and finally followed by an eruption of baby vomit. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww" Freddy gasped as he sat up to find himself completely covered in milky white vomit.

"I'd better take him." Foxy chimed, he tried his best not to laugh but failed. "Guess he didn't like being bounced." He lied, Foxy knew that of all of the baby's favorite games bounce the baby was the one that he adored most. Yet it had to be done perfectly, too soft and the baby would grow tired of the game, too fast and he'd be covered in vomit just like Fazbear. It had taken Foxy a few days to find the right balance which made him feel a bit high and mighty. "No one can entertain my boy like I can." Foxy thought to himself produly.

"Hand me a rag will you?" Freddy asked, still clearly disgusted at his current situation. "How does one tiny baby have so much to spit out?"

Foxy tossed him the closest rag with his tail and began to clean his offspring with baby wipes. "Now don't fuss laddy, I can't have you covered in this." He said softly as the baby protested his face being wiped. Though it didn't take long for Foxy to clean the baby's face, the baby still let out a rather loud cry.

He hated when the red thing wiped him with those cold wet things. It wasn't pleasant and the baby almost hated it as much as when the red thing changed his diaper and wiped the cold things on his bottom. The only way the baby knew to voice his displeasure was to cry as loud as his little lungs would allow him.

Foxy cringed as his son continued to let out loud wails, as the baby had gotten bigger his cries had gotten louder. The puppet had promised him that he had casted a spell over the security office so the night guard would never see anything unusual on the security cameras, but he wasn't so sure the spell also cancel out sound.

Unknown to the fox or the bear, Chica and Bonnie were currently enjoying a game of let's terrify the guard. Chica had begun to grow bored of just terrifying the guard at the second pizzeria, mainly because unlike most of the others this Jeremy character hadn't quit after a week. So it was just her and the toys scaring the same guy, who really didn't get scared all that often anymore. Whenever Chica jumped out to scare the guy he'd just put on the Freddy head like it was the most basic thing ever. He didn't even scream anymore, which translated into no fun for Chica. Yet this new guard at her pizzeria was hardly any better. Sure he'd still scream and say funny things when she showed up at the door, but he was getting so predictable, just like her. So Chica had asked Bonnie if they could switch places to spice things up.

Currently her plan had been working like a charm, she had already managed to get an extra loud scream out of the night guard. Yet when she began to walk back to go to the dining hall she heard a familiar but unusual scream.

"Baby?" She muttered hopefully, if there was one thing Chica loved more than anything it was children. It wasn't just because of her programing, Chica felt her affection of small humans all the way in her deepest circuits. She only wished that at the end of the day the children didn't have to leave. As Chica walked towards the sound of the crying she couldn't help but hope that perhaps a child had accidentally been left behind, then maybe she could play with them until morning when their parents would come to pick them but. Yet as she followed the sound to pirates cove she couldn't help but feel worried, what if the child was scared or even worst, hurt. She followed the noise now running forgetting to knock like Foxy had made her promise to always do. It wasn't until she ran in that she saw Freddy, who was wiping off a white substance from himself.

"Chica, what are you doing here." Freddy asked as a matter of fact. "You know you should really knock."

Chica looked away a tiny bit ashamed until she remembered the entire reason she came in here the first place. "Freddy I heard-" She stopped herself as she examined Freddy more closely. She had seen that substance before. "Is that baby puke?"

Freddy looked at himself and smiled about to say something when Chica saw Foxy who helded something small. At first she looked to Freddy for answers until she saw a fat chubby leg pop out of the blanket bundle that Foxy was holding.

"Now Chica," Freddy started "Before you say anything-"

He was cut off by a loud shriek from Chica as she screamed "BABY!" Before Freddy could stop her, Chica lunged at Foxy. "Let me see the baby!"

Luckily for Foxy he managed to avoid the charging chicken and ran out of his cove with baby in hand. He really had no idea where he was running to until he heard a loud shriek followed by the sound of a slamming door. "Go away!" A voice in the office demanded.

"This is perfect!" Foxy grinned, he knew that there was no way Chica could enter the office, after all none of them could once the door was closed. Yet his smile faded as he realized that he couldn't get in either. "Hey Matey, you have to open the door."

"Are you kidding?" The voice countered "I'm not letting any of you stuff me into a suit.

Foxy jumped as he heard Freddy and Chica arguing, he knew he didn't have much time. Holding the baby to the window Foxy begged the person on the other side. "I have a little laddy with me, please have pity, don't let the crazed chicken get him."

A second later the door opened and Foxy immediately ran inside and closed the door. He hugged his son as he heard Chica bang on the door three times. "Give me that baby!"

"Never!" Foxy hissed "Me, the baby, and" Foxy turned to the terrified night guard who was trembling in the corner. "What's your name?"

"S-s-shmidt" The night guard said in terror as he continued to stay as far away as he could from the animatronic.

"And Schmidt are staying here all night." Foxy huffed as he listened to Chica shrek in frustration. He knew that perhaps this hadn't been the best way to introduce the baby to Chica but Foxy didn't care, unlike the others Foxy knew that he wouldn't be able to tell Chica when she could or couldn't hold his son. Foxy sat smugly in the security guard's swivel chair as he rocked his wide eyed baby. "We showed her now, didn't we laddy?" The baby babbled, warming Foxy's hard drive.

Foxy didn't notice the security guard, who was still trying to gather his wits about him, creep just a little bit closer to Foxy. It was close enough where Foxy didn't seem to notice him, but close enough so he could see the baby. He still wasn't sure if letting the fox in had been such a good idea, but in the week that the night guard had worked here the fox had been the only one who never tried to attack him. So poor decision or not Mike felt that he had to let him in, after all he had a baby, and Mike couldn't just let the chicken get him.

Foxy continued to speak to him son until he noticed the security guard watching him. Immediately Foxy noticed that there was something rather familiar about the guard. He knew that the guard's blue eyes ringed a bell yet there was something about his face that screamed familiarity. Didn't look old enough to really be an adult but definitely old enough to work at the pizzeria. "Probably a kid that use to come by." Foxy reasoned to himself. "Um Hi there." Foxy said uneasily "Thanks for letting us in, you really saved us back there." The guard only nodded and silently picked up his tablet, pretending that the fox wasn't really there and the office was still his happy place. Foxy wondered if he should pick up a conversation with the guard, after all the guard was human and his son was human, so maybe he could give him some tips on humans. Then he remembered that the others had tried talking to the guards and it never ended very well. Foxy allowed the guard a few hours of silence, until Chica randomly attacked on of the doors, forcing a cry out of the baby. "Damn crazy broad," Foxy grumbled "Can't she see that we don't want no part of her?"

"What's she trying to do with him." Mike asked nervously, "she's not trying to stuff him into one of those suits in the back, right?"

Foxy huffed, half laughing "Na we don't do that anymore." It took the fox a second to realize what he had just said. He looked at the petrified guard who was clearly trying to make himself as tiny as possible. "I mean, uh, we learned to not do that anymore, turns out all those guards weren't endos. Took a couple dozen each to figure it out but-" Foxy stopped himself when he realized that the second thing he said was much worst than the first. "Uh, sorry what I meant was," He sighed and stopped himself again. "Er, just forget I said anything at all." The guard nodded fiercely, indicating to Foxy that he'd probably never forget what he had just said.

The two sat in silence until Freddy showed up at one of the windows and signaled to be let in. Foxy was about to until he saw the guard jump up to protect the button.

"Eh, sorry captain but I'm afraid we've spooked Mr. Schmidt a little too much."

"Fine, I just wanted to let you know that we've settled Chica down. She really wants to met the baby."

"After she went all crazy? I think not." Foxy sneered "She can wait."

"Foxy," Freddy began "Come on it's almost six, just let her meet the baby and then we'll go back on stage and you can go back to your cove."

Foxy growled at the idea, but knew that one way or another Fazbear was going to get his way. He always did in the end. Foxy went to push the buttons, when the guard again tried to stop him. Foxy raised a brow at the guard, though he had only met the boy (he couldn't call the guard a man since he didn't seem old enough to be one) it hadn't taken much to size him up and know that he'd never stand a chance against him. Foxy smiled gently as he went back to the swivel chair, not really caring that it bent under his weight. "Sorry Freddy but Mr, Schmidt won't let me open the door. And being that he's the authority in this office I have to listen to him."

Freddy did not take this answer kindly. "Schmidt, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" Freddy roared. "Or I promise you, you won't last tomorrow night."

The sound of an angry Freddy was enough to keep Mike from protesting but not enough from moving from either button. It was almost six and although he did have little power left he knew it would last him till the end of his shift. When Freddy began to pound at the door, Mike only trembled in the corner of the office, whimpering quietly.

"Oi, Freddy enough with the threats, we're coming out already." Foxy opened the door and quickly left before closing it by pushing the button with his free hand, quickly removing it before the door closed. He held the baby's hand so he could wave at the night guard, "Thanks Matey, see you tomorrow night.

As the animatronics went towards the dinning hall Mike reminded himself to breath, there was only ten more minutes in his shift, and then he could go home.

 **Hey thanks for all the support, the baby's name will be reviled in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 and his name is

**Chapter 6**

"OMG" Chica cried as she thrashed around admiring the baby, who was looking at her with terrified eyes. He didn't like the yellow thing, it reminded him the the yellow thing that would look at him when the red thing looked away. Only its eyes weren't a terrifying empty black, still though, he didn't like how loud it could be, but after his exciting adventure with the red one he didn't have the energy to cry. Only to look absolutely petrified.

The baby's clear terror how ever was not enough to stop Chica from bopping his nose with her feathered fingers. "Who's the most wonderful baby in the whole wide world?" She moved her face closer and kissed his nose "You are, oh yes you are. You precious sweet baby."

Much to Chica's displease Foxy had not allowed her to hold the baby, she knew that she had been in the wrong, chasing them like a mad hen but she honestly couldn't help herself. Having their own baby? It was a dream come true, if only Foxy wasn't the one in charge of the baby. Still this didn't stop her from cooing at the baby as Bonnie held the baby tightly in his arms.

As Bonnie watched Chica gush over the baby he couldn't help but think of how obsessed his friend was. "That's not normal" He thought to himself, but decided to remain quiet. After all it wasn't like Chica wanted to hurt the baby, she just wanted to smother it with affection, and Bonnie guessed that loving the child so much couldn't be an awful thing. "It'll just keep my eye on her." Bonnie promised himself.

When the six am bell rung Bonnie handed the baby to Foxy who seemed more than happy to get his baby away from the others. Bonnie didn't know why Foxy was so opposed to letting the others play with his son but it made him quite sad. After all Bonnie was sure that even though Foxy was the father the baby belonged to all of them. That's how it worked at Fazbear's pizza, if someone had something everyone could use it or play with it. It wasn't completely uncommon that sometimes Freddy would tinker with Bonnie's guitar, or Chica would use Freddy's microphone during their performances.

"We'll see you tonight baby!" Chica said in a loving yet loud tone. "Mommie Chica loves you!"

"Your not his mother." Foxy corrected her, ignoring the hurt look Chica gave. "Her name was Beth, and she was a very nice lady." Foxy told the baby. As he walked back into his cove Foxy noticed the security guard slowly moving towards the exit. Foxy didn't know why but he very much liked that boy, he was sure that it was because of his familiar face but either way Foxy knew he was going to enjoy getting to know this guard. After all what other humans could Foxy really turn to?

The next night Freddy watched as Chica ran into the cove without so much as a good morning. Under any other circumstance Freddy would have given Chica a long lecture on the importance of manners but decided that just once was he going to let this slide. "She's just excited." Freddy reminded himself. He almost smiled until he heard a familiar sound.

"Open the door laddy!"

"Don't go in there!" Chica screamed, when she let out a frustrated howl Freddy knew that Foxy had once again escaped Chica.

"Better nip this in the bud." Freddy sighed. He didn't like to have to mediate problems, but if he had to in order to keep peace in the pizzeria he would. Freddy walked quietly to the security office and knocked gently on the door this time. He had felt bad for yelling at the night guard last night, but in his defense he really just wanted Chica to see the newest member of their family. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on the young night guard, but sometimes his temper got the best of him. "Foxy, you can't keep doing this to Chica."

"Well you tell her that she can't just charge into my cove and take him. He's MY son, and I'll decide if that bird brain is fit to play with him."

Freddy frowned "Foxy you will apologize for that comment. You know that we don't call each other names." Peeking in the window Freddy caught the night guard trembling quietly in the corner. He genuinely felt bad that the boy had been terrified by himself and the others, and even though they couldn't make friends with the other guards perhaps things could be different with this one. "Will you come out Foxy? I promise if you do we'll _all_ have a calm discussion in the dining hall.

Foxy growled in protest but did open the door much to the night dismay. Only Foxy hadn't predicted that Freddy would have grabbed the night guard and thrown him over his shoulder. "Hey what are you doing with the lad?"

Ignoring the guard's screams Freddy answered "Well I did say that were all going to have a calm discussion now didn't I."

Foxy only rolled his eyes as he brought his son to the dining hall, when Chica lept from seemingly nowhere he quickly managed to grab a chair and used it to keep some distance from the chicken animatronic

"Back yo she-devil!" Foxy hissed raising the chair much like a lion tamer.

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Freddy roared still carrying the struggling security guard. "I've had enough of this. Now both of you are going to sit at this table and talk, and you" Freddy said as he pulled the security guard off of his shoulders and placed him in front of his face "Stop kicking me." Freddy sat down at the table, forcing the night guard to sit next to him. "Now we are all going to sit and have a peaceful discussion. I don't want any crying, screaming, or name calling. Are we all clear?" The two animatronics nodded, the guard on the other hand tried to run out of his chair only to be stopped by Bonnie.

"Hey Freddy, why'd you bring the guard out?"

"Mostly because I'm tired of having the door slammed in my face, and I want all of us to have a discussion about the baby."

Foxy nodded "Aye, the lad is human, he'd probably have some good input about the boy."

As the others talked among themselves the guard tried to run away again but was held my Bonnie "You know I have some rope you could use and keep him from running."

"That would be a good idea. Chica hold him while Bonnie gets the rope."

The guard screeched as the chicken held him making Foxy laugh. "Better him than us, right boy?" The baby seemed to gurgle in agreement as he tried to chew on his father's arm.

"Aw, poor baby" Chica said softly as she held the squirming guard. "How old are you sweetie?"

"S-seventeen" The night guard stammered

Chica smiled, she knew Freddy would eventually let her have time with the baby; but in the mean time Chica knew the guard would suffice, after all he wasn't an adult yet. "Aw poor little one, all scared. Well I'll take care of you sweetie."

The guard turned to Foxy in terror, mouthing out the world "Save me"

Foxy could only shrug, even if Foxy could have done something Freddy was the one who was really in charge of the guards. Though this was the first time since they had stopped stuffing the guards in suits that Freddy ever made one do anything with them. "Sorry matey" Was all he could say as Chica began to pet the guards hair.

"Your hair is so soft, and pretty and-"

"Alright Chica that's enough" Freddy said as Bonnie came with the rope. "Now tie him nice and tight, I don't want anymore commotion."

The guard seemed ready to protest when Chica shoved a pizza slice in his mouth. "here you'll love this."

"Poor lad" Foxy thought as he listened to the guard trying his best to chew his food faster than Chica could feed him again. "Don't worry laddy" Foxy whispered to the baby "I won't let her ever do that to you."

"Alright" Freddy began, "since where all here now and we all know about the baby, except for the guard of course" He turned to the still chewing night guard "We'll fill you in on all this latter, sorry gets a bit repetitive and all." Turning his attention back to the group he cleared his voice box. "Alright I know these last few days, weeks, and months have been very complicated and stressful. But we can't go not letting others see the baby."

Chica looked smugly at Foxy

"Or do anything insane to be around the baby."

Foxy returned the smug look.

"Now I know none of us were ever prepared for all of this but we have to make due and do whats best for the baby." Freddy sat up in his chair a little straighter. "I think the first thing we have to do is make some ground rules for the baby."

"Hey the baby is mine!" Foxy growled "I'm his father so if anyone is going to make any rules about the baby it's me!"

"Now Foxy, you can't expect to be the only person who ever makes decisions about the baby. Father or not we're all going to have to help each other take care of this baby."

"I was taking care of him just fine long before any of you came along!" He was about to stand up from his chair until the thought of what the consequence could be if he left. "Look if you three want to spend time with the baby I guess… thats okay. But you can't just take him when ever you feel like it."

Freddy nodded "That sounds fair, now that we've agreed that we're no longer fighting over the baby we need to move to another important topic, giving the boy a name."

"He dosen't have a name?" All four animatronics turned, equally surprised that the night guard had been the one to speak.

"No" Foxy admitted guiltily "I've just been waiting to find the right one."

"I like Oliver" Bonnie started "Or Samson"

"Call him Noah, or Caleb" Chica added or maybe "or maybe Aiden"

"I was thinking about calling him Tyson actually" Foxy began

"Sounds alot like Bison" Bonnie interrupted

"Stop doing that!" Foxy growled "Every single time I make a suggestion you alway ruin it."

"Personally I like Fredrick." Freddy said with a smile but added "Jax would be a lovely name."

The four began to argue among themselves till the night guard peeped in "You could just play a game or something and chose his name that way."

Freddy nodded "Sounds like a nice idea. Any objections?" The others shook their heads. "Alright then what game should we play."

Bonnie groaned as he placed his cards on the table. "Can't we play another game?" He found it unfair that the game to decide the baby's name was some card game he had only heard of a few times. But it was a card game and card games where suppose to be simple, yet as the night had gone on Bonnie had seen all of his tokens disappear.

"Pppfff" Chica spat out "Na I think I'm about to win." Chica said cheerfully as she layed down her cards. She had never played this poker game before but she felt that she was at least doing better than Bonnie.

Freddy only grinned laying his own cards down. The only reason he had agreed to play this game, one he considered a bit inappropriate after hearing about this strip poker, was because he knew that the others had never learned how to play the game. Knowing that he'd have the advantage he agreed. "We'll call him Freddie Fazbear" Freddy thought to himself, knowing how narsistic this would make him but he really didn't care. He had always wanted to name something after himself, and naming an actual human after himself seemed like the biggest prize."Well I think this is a pretty fun game actually." He smiled as he took all of Chica's tokens, which were random items that they had found around the pizzeria.

"Ah don't get to excited Fazbear" Foxy said proudly as he laid down his own cards. Foxy had known that Freddy knew about poker, the bear knew about everything. What Freddy didn't know is the old boss and his friends use to play poker in his cove and he had learned quite a few ways to cheat. Foxy wasn't proud that he used the reflection off of the animatronics plastic eyes to see their cards but hey, the prize was his son's name. There was no way he'd let the bear name his son after himself.

Freddy sighed, "Looks like you win Foxy-"

"Not so fast," The night guard who had only said two words during the entire game said as he laid down his cards with a smile. None of them could have known how the night guard had spend days in the hospital with his grandfather playing poker until the old man had died. They had no way of knowing that his grandpa was a poker champion and had shown the boy all of his tricks, and it didn't hurt that he had cheated more than Foxy to win this game. "Looks like I win."

When Foxy growled at him the night guard scooted further into his chair, that he was still tied to. But then the fox stuck out his hand. "Good game laddy."

The other three animatronics all turned to the night guard, making his heart beat a little faster, he didn't like when they did that. "Um I guess Felix, Michael Fox."

The animatronics again looked at each other.

"I really like that" Bonnie began

Chica nodded "It sounds so cute, don't you think so Felix?"

The baby made no sound as he slept peacefully on his father's shoulder. Perhaps if he was awake he'd know the importance of this moment, or he'd try to blow more bubbles.

It was Freddy that didn't seem all to please. "Fox? Why are you going to call him Fox?"

"W-well Foxy is the father right? And well Foxy isn't really a last name, plus other kids might make fun of him; so Fox sounds good enough right?"

Freddy only continued to pout. "Well he is part of the Fazbear family."

"Fox is a fine last name." Foxy piped in "But I like it, Felix that it. It's a nice name." He gently rubbed his son's cheek. "It's perfect"


	7. Chapter 7 Don't fall asleep

**Chapter Seven**

Mike really didn't know why he continued to come to the pizzeria anymore. It was bad enough when the robots had scared the living shit out of him. When they tried to get into the office was terrifying, but now things were getting to be weird. It wasn't that he didn't like them now that they weren't trying to hunt him down, and to his knowledge kill him. It was the fact that he knew that they had killed and despite the fact that they now wanted him to be their friend. Mike's knowledge of this kept him on edge. He didn't know what was worst, the fact that none of them seemed to care about what they had done, or the fact that it was very possible that they could kill again if they so wished. Nothing was there to stop them, and for some reason they had gotten away with countless murders. Knowing all this chilled Mike to his very core, and it wasn't like he could tell anyone. Who would believe that there were killer robots that only came alive at night. No one that's who.

Still there was a part of him that just didn't feel right about quitting, besides the fact that he needed to help his alcoholic mother with the rent, if he left that baby with these killers what kind of man would that make him? One like his father? Just a guy who left when things got ugly? No, he couldn't do that to this kid, not after spending so much time with the kid.

At the moment Mike was playing his favorite game with Felix, race care driver. The entire premise was that Mike would hold the baby as if he was driving a car and run up and down the halls with him while he made car noises. Felix seemed to love this game and would scream in delight as Mike would pretend to make sharp turns or slap on the breaks. Mike remembered playing this game with his little brother, before he disappeared, it made him rather happy that he could play this game with another kid, even if it wasn't his brother.

Mike and Felix continued to play under the watchful eye of the animatronics. Mike pretended that they weren't there for the most part, as it made leaving the office a little easier; but when ever they came to close Mike instinctively ran towards the office.

"Hey where are you going?" Chica asked as she came out of the kitchen with yet another slice of pizza,

"Doesn't she know that no one can possible eat all this pizza?" Mike thought as Chica set the slice on the corner of the dining table _just in case he got hungry_.

It had been about a month since Freddy had first dragged him out of his office and Mike had named the baby. Ever since then the robots hadn't let him stay in his office for long periods of time anymore. Whether it was Foxy who said he wanted the baby to be around humans, to Chica who wanted to pet him, something that made Mike's stomach crawl. To Freddy and Bonnie who just wanted to talk to him all the time. It was just too weird for Mike, his only real escape was playing with the baby, or his occasional bathroom break.

"Only decent thing about all this." Mike thought to himself bitterly. "Don't have to hold it all night anymore."

Still relieving his bladder seemed like a high price to have to spend time with these things.

Mike retreated into the office with Felix, jumping a bit when Chica entered.

"Hey you aren't suppose to be in here anymore sweetie." Chica grabbed the night guard, dragging him out like a rag doll. "Come on it's much more fun in the dining hall, we can all play a game together if you'd like."

Mike whined but didn't say anything as he held Felix protectively. He hadn't noticed Freddy in the corner watching the scene, who didn't notice the puppet watching Freddy. Only when the puppet spoke did Freddy react

"Made a new friend I see." The puppet asked quite amused.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked coldly, just as things were becoming peaceful the puppet had to show. Freddy knew how the puppet liked to create chaos, and the leader of the group really didn't want the puppet here now.

"I've been worried that's all." Marionette said with a smile. "None of you have come around lately and the toys were rather sad."

"Tell them we've just been a bit busy-"

"They want to meet the baby."

"Rude" Freddy silently thought. "They are free to come to our pizzeria any time, just warn Foxy. You know how he about people meeting his son."

"Of course, wouldn't want Papa Foxy in a tissy now would we." He paused for a second before adding "Funny how he's so fond of the baby's uncle."

"Yes," Freddy began, before realizing what the puppet was implying "Wait, the boy-"

"Is the child's mother's younger brother. I thought you knew. He is the child's biological uncle."

"But I thought you said that the boy had no family."

"The child's grandmother is a drunk who can't even take care of herself, and Michael there isn't quite old enough to care of the child. Not to mention that Michael's father left the family, took the youngest son and hasn't been seen him since."

Freddy was silent for a while, now that he looked at the boy he could see it. The baby had a face similar to the night guard's. It was round with a soft chin, with just a hint of freckles on their cheeks. "So Michael is the boy's name?" Freddy chuckled, "And they call me a narcissist."

"You didn't know his name." The puppet asked surprised "Tisk, tisk Fazbear."

"Don't you start with me, you don't know the boy-"

"Michael Schmidt, better known as Mike. Born October 21st, 1996. Attends Cassy High School, currently a Junior. Has few friends, mostly keeps himself occupied with school and work. Often takes care of his alcoholic mother, who will probably died within the year from her new drug addiction. Has a brother who was taken by their father nearly ten years ago, eldest sister recently desisted from a lifelong battle with cancer, anything else Fazbear?"

Freddy was speechless for a long while before asking, "How did you know?"

"Oh I've spent a while watching the Felix's human family, by the way lovely name chosen. Anyway, I just wanted to see who was related to the child, maybe someone to help the child's transition into the human world once he gets a bit older. Plus I always like to do my homework on our security guards." Casually he glanced at the nightguard. "In a few short years Michael can be the child's legal guardian, then little Felix will be able to go to school and do the usual things that humans do."

"But he's ours" Freddy said quietly. Deep down inside however he knew that the baby couldn't stay in the pizzeria forever.

"Oh don't look so glum Fazbear, the baby would still live here, I've already made plans for his room. I think I'll make a little house under the pizzeria, nothing that will raise too much suspension."

Freddy noded, he didn't like planning with the puppet, but he didn't like the idea of not knowing about the baby's future. "Did you plan Michael to work here?"

"It had taken a bit of magic to tempt the boy here but it's all worked out in the end. Although… I think you should all be very careful that he never falls asleep here."

Freddy gave the puppet a curious look. "Why?"

"Well after we heard about all of you getting cuddly with your night guard the toys got rather jealous so they made friends with our night guard. It was going all so well… until the boy fell asleep."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly how it happened but I know it all started once the boy fell asleep. I guess it started slowly, every night when he goes home the ghost, or spirits or what is left of the guards began haunting the boy whenever he closed his eyes."

"What do you mean haunting him?"

The puppet looked at Freddy almost with a sad expression. "He sees what they saw, when they died." Freddy felt himself tense up but before he could say anything the puppet added. "What's even worst is he feels what they felt as they died, every metal shard that went into their body, every ache and pain-"

"Enough!" Freddy begged "I don't want to hear this." He shook his head as if he was trying to get the puppet's words out of his head. "Please just stop."

"I'm just giving you some warning, I'd hate to have to do to Michael what I had to do to the other boy." The puppet sighed "It was quite an awful job."

Freddy was almost afraid to ask but he knew he had to, he had to tell the others why they could never let there new friend fall asleep while he was here. "What did you do?"

Marionette looked at Freddy like he never did before, he looked so defeated. Almost as if he regretted what he did, which Freddy knew the puppet never did. "The boy went insane, he couldn't function, he tried… to end his life."

Freddy leaned on the wall, this was too much, and he really didn't want to hear this. "He did?"

"I had to stop him, he's just a boy after all, and it was all our fault. But it was cruel to let him live with those memories, and I couldn't just pick the ones that hurt him so." The puppet sighed "I had to wipe his memory, all the events of his life."

Freddy was quiet, trying to process what he had just heard. At first it didn't seem so awful until he really thought about it. "What happened to him?"

"We're taking care of him, re-teaching everything, how to eat, how to walk. It's slow but he's making progress. Anyway" The puppet said as he turned to walk towards the tunnel. "Just don't let Michael fall asleep in the pizzeria, because I really don't want to do that again."

Freddy was silent as he watched the puppet go, for the first time Freddy couldn't help but feel sorry for Marionette. But beyond that he felt an old feeling of guilt return to him, Freddy had come to terms of what he had done. That was true enough, but he believed that their murderous past was all behind them and they were turning their lives around. A new chapter was starting for them, one that was suppose to be happy, and now Freddy wondered how long it would be before their past came back to haunt them.

Freddy went to the dining room finding Mike looking so tired, immediately Freddy slapped the boy's back. It had been a little harder than he had intended but Freddy couldn't help it. When Mike looked at Freddy with a terrified look he tried to play it as if everything was fine. "Not sleeping on the job are you boy?"

"Uh, no" Mike said, trying yet again to find some kind of exit. "I was just-"

"Oh hi Freddy" Chica bounded in with a blanket in hand. "Foxy and Bonnie have the baby now, and Mr. Schmid seemed tired so I thought he could have a little nap-"

"No!" Freddy shouted making both Mike and Chica jump. "I mean that technically Michael is working, and it wouldn't be right now so we shouldn't encourage sleeping when he isn't suppose to."

"Michael?" Chica asked "Who's that?"

"Um, that's me." Mike said raising his hand weakly,"But you guys can call me Mike." He tried not to yawn but he really was tired and it almost felt to Mike that something wanted him to fall asleep. It was a whisper in his ear but with the animatronics around it didn't seem to be a good idea. Plus Mike knew once he got home his mother would be too wasted to bother him so he could sleep all he wanted before he actually had to go to school, at eight in the morning.

"Look Michael go to pirates cove, and tell the others to come here, you can take care of the baby." Chica seemed ready to ask a question but Freddy silenced her. "Please just wait till the others are here. I really don't want to have to say anything twice."

Chica nodded and smiled at Mike. "Alright Mikey you heard Freddy, off to the cove with you."

After Mike left Freddy sat in a chair and let his face fall into his hands. "Why can't this all be behind us?" He whispered to himself.

It had taken some time to tell the others exactly what the puppet had told him, but Freddy did. Though he couldn't tell them everything in one night. By the time it was six Freddy had only been able to inform them that the puppet had somehow lured Mike into working here because he was the Felix's uncle when they assaulted him with question.

"Wait so Mike is my little potatoes uncle?" Foxy had asked excitedly, he really liked Mike and now to know that he was a blood relative made his servos jolt in delight. "I knew he looked familiar."

"So he's part of the family now?" Bonnie began "Does this mean he'll be here forever?"

"Oh!" Chica squealed "Mikey is one of us now."

Before Freddy could get a word in the bell rung and he watched Mike come out of the cove with Felix in hand. He yawned as he gave Foxy the baby. "He fell asleep, I think I'll go home and do the same." Mike waved at the animatronics before leaving.

Before Foxy could return to his cove Freddy stood up. "Tonight everyone meets in the service room and doesn't ask any questions until I'm done telling you what happened to the other's pizzeria's newest night guard."

Foxy had an ominous feeling as he stayed in his cove for the rest of the day. As usual the sounds from the children and their parents came through his curtains but didn't deserve him as he continued to play with his son. Yet as he continued to play with his son by rolling a large ball towards Felix, who was sitting up with the help of several blankets, Foxy couldn't help but wonder what Freddy was going to tell him. All Foxy was sure about however was that it wasn't going to be good.

The puppet had told him bits and pieces about their night guard Jeremy, other than the fact that the toys had managed to befriend him. But after that whenever the puppet visited, which was ever rarer as time went on, he didn't mention his night guard anymore. Foxy had thought it odd but now that he knew something had happened to him Foxy felt worried.

"What if the toys killed him" Foxy thought "Even if it was an accident, they could be more dangerous than I thought." Still he pushed all thoughts of what Freddy was going to tell him, pushing his focus onto Felix.

Felix was now five months and Foxy was proud to say that his baby had definitely hit all of his milestones. Ever since Mike had dropped off a bunch of baby books with Foxy, he had taken the time to read and reread them all at least three times. It was definitely comforting to Foxy that Felix was growing up quite normally. He couldn't deny that there were points that he had been worried that his son was too weak, after all he couldn't even hold up his own head at first, to know that it was normal for humans to be so weak when they started up was nice.

Yet the more Foxy learned about what was normal the more he was convinced that his boy was special. He doubted that any regular baby was as handsome as his little potato, or as smart as his son. Though Felix couldn't speak Foxy was convinced that he could understand what he was saying to him. Felix didn't have that dumb look that so many other children seemed to have, the one where they were curious about everything but had no idea what was going on.

"Aren't you excited Felix? Now that you have another uncle? Good old Mike doesn't look like such a pushover like Bonnie, or a bossy bum like Freddy." When the baby cooed in response Foxy laughed "I know your so happy to get to know your uncle. Do you like when he plays race car with you?"

Felix waved his arms in delight, he didn't understand much of what his daddy was saying but he knew who Mike was. He liked this Mike fellow mainly because he would me a bit more gentle than Chica was but also because Felix knew Mike was more like him than the others. He began trying to make the same noises that Mike made when they played and Foxy laughed.

"Yes you love playing with your uncle." His smile dropped as he remembered that Mike didn't exactly know that Felix was his nephew. "Oh boy, I'm gonna have to tell him aren't I?" Foxy stretched himself out "Well I guess there's no point in fretting about it. Here" Foxy said as he gave his son his bottle. "Eat your lunch and go night night, I have a feeling you'll be spending most of the night with uncle Mike."

Bonnie was a little annoyed that Freddy had sent Mike to the cove the minute he began his shift. He really wanted to be the one to tell Mike that he was related to the baby, sure he had been the one to tell Freddy but that hadn't really gone the way he had planned. This time the subject wasn't a secret and surly Mike would be happy about it. After all Bonnie remembered Mike mentioning that his sister had recently had a baby and he hadn't gotten to see it. Mike had really sounded pretty sad about it and now he'd get to tell him that he'd already met his nephew.

Still Bonnie had been curious to find out what had happened to the second pizzeria's night guard. Bonnie had met Jeremy once and from what Bonnie could tell Jeremy was a nice kid. He was polite, and didn't seem as fidgety as Mike. And despite the fact that Bonnie had accidently scared him by taking off his face Jeremy was quick to forgive him. Bonnie liked Jeremy very much and he very much hoped that he was okay.

Only as Bonnie watched Freddy sit on the stage he knew something bad had happened. Freddy looked so worried, and sad. Which could only mean that he didn't have good news for the group. He waited for the others to sit down in the dining room until he sat up and started.

"Before any of you even thinks about asking a question I want you three to just listen." He let out a long sigh. "As many of you know we've all done some terrible things in the past." The group's excitement seemed to drop at the mere hint. "We've put the past behind us and moved on like we need to." He paused not sure of how to go on. "The second pizzeria recently made friends with their new night guard. Marionette tells me that they all got along pretty well, they liked each other and all seemed well. Until Jeremy went to sleep in the pizzeria."

"What happened?" Chica nervously asked. She didn't like how Freddy was saying things, especially since she had seen Jeremy and knew that he was even younger than Mike. "He's okay right?"

"No" Freddy said sadly "No one really knows what happened, only that when he went to sleep he started to have nightmares, about the past." Freddy began to shake making the others worry. "Marionette said that he dreamed about what the guards saw, before they died."

A look of terror fell on each of the animatronics faces.

"No" Foxy said quietly

"But it gets worst" Freddy began as he tried his best to stop shaking. "He felt.. what they felt.. as they died."

Chica began to make a sound that sounded a lot like crying. "But is he okay?" She begged "He's so little, littler than Mike."

This made Freddy feel ever worse, after all he had never met this Jeremy but when the puppet had told him that he was just a boy Freddy hadn't expected him to be so young for some reason. "Jeremy went insane, he couldn't take what he had been through." Freddy stopped himself, he really couldn't say any more about the boy. "Look what I'm trying to say is under any circumstance we can not allow Mike to fall asleep while he's here."

 **Glad you guys have liked the story so far, thanks for all of your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 The second night guard

**Some dark subject here including self harm. Skip if you don't really like reading that kind of stuff.**

 **Chapter eight**

The news about the second pizzeria had affected the first animatronics more than Marionette had anticipated. He hadn't expected them to sink into the ground like his team had and what was worst was Freddy hadn't been able to tell them everything. From what he heard from Freddy all the bear could tell them was that Jeremy had gone insane, but nothing after that. In a way the puppet was glad that the older animatronic didn't know anymore, after all his team was still recovering.

The puppet let out a sigh as he rubbed Jeremy's back, hoping that soon he'd stop whimpering in his sleep. It was a tough job taking care of a disabled kid, the puppet couldn't deny that, yet he felt that they had all been making progress with Jeremy. The puppet knew that the boy no longer had those awful nightmares, from what the puppet understood Jeremy had dreamed of each of the pizzeria's guards once each, and after that it was over. Perhaps if it had only been one or two guards Jeremy might have been okay. The puppet was so sure that he could have helped Jeremy if it had only been one or two, but the dreams had kept going on and on.

Jeremy let out another whimper before opening his eyes once more and let out a confused moan.

"It's alright Jeremy. I'm right here."

The ex night guard tried to move closer to the puppet, clumsy moving his arms to try and move closer. For some reason Jeremy knew that he didn't like the puppet, yet he wanted the puppet's comforting warmth. It reminded Jeremy of something, only he didn't know what.

The puppet created a blanket out of thin air, ruffling the boy's hair as Jeremy laid his head down on the puppet's lap. "You relax Jeremy, I'll be here when you wake up." He watched the boy drift into uneasy sleep before casting a sleeping spell on him. It was still the middle of the day, and the puppet didn't want anyone to discover Jeremy if he continued to whimper. Not to mention that if the boy ever got too frustrated he'd go into a fit and thrash around until he was to tired to continue. "Don't be worried, I'll protect your big brother. I promise."

Mike had found it odd how the animatronics had suddenly started to avoid him, yet be just around the corner at all times. They were watching him, that much he had known and it made him all the more uneasy. "They're planning something" Mike told Felix as he rocked him around in his swivel chair. "I just know it."

Felix grabbed at Mike's face, making sure to grab his eye brows. Babbling in response Mike laughed.

"I really wish you could talk cause I bet your daddy is in on it to."

"In on what?" Foxy asked smugly as he leaned on the door frame. It had been his turn to check up on Mike, only Foxy was quite tired of only peeking in on him and then leaving. Really if he just continued to deny what he had heard, much like he did about what they had done to the guards he knew that he could face Mike. Foxy casually sat on the office desk, "How's little Felix doing?"

"He likes to hit my face, it keeps him quite entertained."

"Ya he does like that" Foxy chuckled "I'm trying to stop him but I'm still working on the whole discipline part."

The two were quiet for a while before Mike spoke up. "Did I do something?" Mike asked "Cause first Chica won't leave me alone or stop trying to feed me and now she's just gone."

Foxy shook his head. "No lad it isn't you, we've just learned some information about our sister site. It was hard for the others to take in, but it's not because of you."

"What happened?"

Foxy only waved his hand at Mike. "Look it's not important. The others are taking it hard but they'll get out of this funk before you know it."

Mike gave Foxy a look before asking "So what ever happened doesn't bother you."

Foxy again shook his head, only this time more gently. "It does, but I just try not to think about it. I mean we can't do anything about what happened to the kid so why worry-" Foxy winced as he realized that he once again told the boy to much. He blamed it on the fact that Foxy didn't really talk to others all that much and didn't know when to stop. "Can you just-"

"Okay Foxy really, you can't just say something happened to a kid and then expect me to just forget you said what you just said."

"I'm kind of starting to miss when you were too pissed scared to answer back." He sighed and added "Look I really don't want to tell you what happened but if you really want to know there's one person who I know won't be to scared to tell you anything."

Mike leaned in, he wasn't really one for mystery but Mike felt that if some other animatronics had started to kill guards or do whatever they did then he needed to know what. "Who?"

"The puppet" Foxy said as he took Felix from Mike. "There's a tunnel, behind the shelf of spare heads in the back room. It'll lead you to the second pizzeria, once you get there look for the prize corner. The puppet will be in his box, or if he's not just wind it up a bit and wait for the music to stop, and he'll come."

"Wait, there's some kind of tunnel?" Mike asked in disbelief. "What kind of place is this?"

"A strange one. Now if you actually want to go there before the second place opens in the morning then I suggest getting your booty over there now."

"Wait, are you saying to go to this second pizzeria, with other animatronics who might stuff me into a suit, by myself?"

"No one's going to stuff you into a suit, matey. I promise, but if you want answers the puppet is the only one who'd be willing to tell you."

"And you won't"

Foxy looked away and walked out of the office. "Look boy, you already know that we've… done some terrible things to innocent people. It was all an accident, but it's hard to talk about." He handed Mike his security hat before leaving. "Just go because I have a feeling that the sooner you find out the truth the easier it'll be to deal with everything."

It had really creeped out Mike simply by being in the backstage, and once he remembered what the phone guy had said he felt the room to be even more creepy.

"This is where people died." Mike told himself as he pasted the metal table, noticing the scratch marks all across the floor. But what was even worst was when he had seen what had to be dried blood behind the shelves of heads. The secret door must have never been moved by the morning crews, so he doubted that it had ever been clean. "There's actual evidence here." Mike thought grimly. Ignoring this Mike made his way down the tunnel, surprised by how there'd seem to be a light source of some kind that lead him towards the other side.

After what seemed like hours Mike found the end of the tunnel, a heavy door that almost seemed impossible to open. Mike pushed as hard as he could on the door until it started to budge. "Yes I did it!" Mike exslamided

"You mean opened the door?" A robotic voice asked in confusion

When Mike looked at the source of the voice a scream escaped his mouth. The thing looked like Bonnie, only it was blue and it's face looked so girly. Mike turned around to run when something grabbed his leg and pulled him towards the tunnels exit.

"What's this dear?" A feminine voice asked as Mike screamed and tried to escape the thing that was pulling him.

"I don't know." The blue Bonnie remarked. "What's your name?"

"M-m-m-mike" The night guard stammered. "Uh, Foxy told me to come here-"

"Foxy!" The second voice asked clearly excited "Oh are you their night guard?" The owner of the voice seemed to be the one pulling his leg, and as it asked her question the owner's voice gave one swift tug sending Mike through the door.

Mike looked at the thing, noticing that whatever had pulled him in was no longer holding his leg. As fast as he could Mike ran, he didn't know where he was going but he knew that he had to get the hell away from them. Ignoring their calls as he ran away Mike remembered what Foxy had told him, to find this prize corner. "Just have to find this puppet guy and get the hell out of here." Mike told himself as he ran.

It didn't take long for Mike to find the office of the pizzeria, though he knew it would do him little good. Just like the other pizzeria this one had a tablet as well, only no doors.

"Okay, this isn't a problem" Mike said as he quickly looked through all the cameras. "Bunch of balloons, creepy things in the corner." That's when he saw a thing that looked like Chica, only this chicken was slimmer and had pink panties. "Okay creepy and weird." He said out loud

"Hello" An almost child like voice called out from a vent."

"No!" Mike screamed "Whatever you are no hellos!" Mike feverishly looked through the cameras until he saw an area with prizes. "Okay I'm going there." He said franticly, as fast as he could Mike ran to the corner only stopping in his tracks when he saw the bunny again. He hid behind a wall before peeking around the corner.

"Hey Chi?" The bunny called out. "Chi there's someone in the pizzeria. Can you help us find him?"

"Sure" A voice called out, it was behind Mike yet it was far away enough to give him some time to hide.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mike whispered as he sneaked from room to room, doing his best to avoid anything that seemed to be moving. "Never thought I'd see the day were balloons gave me the creeps."

"Would you like one?" A familiar child like voice asked. "Are you the new night guard?"

Mike screeched, half expecting the thing to jump on him, only when he looked at it the thing was trying to give him a balloon. "Um, thanks" Mike said wearily as he took the green balloon.

"Are you the new night guard?" The thing asked again

"Um, no I'm the other pizzeria's night guard."

"Oh" The robot said cheerfully "Does that mean you've seen the baby? Everyone has been talking about it but Marionette says we have to wait to meet him."

"Wait the puppet? Do you know where he is?"

The child animatronic nodded "sure! Do you want to see him?"

"Yes please."

"Okay I'll get Bonbon and we can all go together-"

"Can't you take me to him, alone?" Mike begged "It's really important that I talk to him as soon as possible."

The robot shrugged "I guess" He led Mike down a hallway and once they reached a counter the robot pointed to a large box. "Just knock before you go in. He doesn't like it when we don't knock."

"Go in?" Mike thought as he looked in the box that was perhaps barely big enough for a child to fit in let alone someone of his size. "Sure, I'll knock." He waited till the thing left before taking a deep breath and knocking on the box. "Uh, hello, sorry to bother you-" Before he could say another word he realized he was no longer in the prize corner but instead in a large dark room. "What the-"

"Hello Michael." A cold voice called out from seemingly nowhere. "I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"Who are you?" Mike demanded "And how do you know my name?" When the puppet appeared in front of him Mike only leaped back and yelped.

"Oh where are my manners?" Marionette laughed "I'm the puppet, better known as Marionette. I'm the one in charge of this pizzeria, as you can tell by it's clear superiority."

"Okay" Mike began "Look I'm only here because the animatronics have been acting weird and Foxy told me that you'd know something."

The puppet gave Mike a terrifying smile "Ah, so you want to know what has the others down in the dumps? Here to help your friends?"

"There not my friends!" Mike barked "There a bunch of killer robots with a baby, and I just want to know if they're going to start killing again, or whatever."

Marionette now frowned he had really thought that by now Mike would have warmed up to the animatronics but no matter, he still went to work, so things were still going according to plan. "That's not a very nice thing to say, especially to a fellow murder." The puppet watched as Mike's eyes widened with terror. "I'd like to think of it as faulty programing, for the animatronics at least." He moved so he could be face to face with the guard. "Only I never had any programing to begin with."

"So you knew" Mike crooked

"But they didn't, I hadn't realized at the time that they had never wanted to kill all those people. I was so sure that they were just having fun, a way to relieve the stress of the day. Only that wasn't the case." When Mike only looked at the puppet in blank terror the puppet gave him a bit of space. "Humans hunt animals for fun you know, and no one blinks an eye. But I guess this isn't what you've come to talk about?"

Mike shook his head, he wanted to run, to scream, but all he could do was look at the puppet. When the puppet closed his mouth by pushing his jaw up he felt himself gasp for air.

"You know I'm no expert but I think humans need to breath to stay alive, and you should keep your mouth shut. You wouldn't want a bug to fly in there now would you?"

"You killed the new night guard?" Mike asked "That's why everyone is acting so weird."

"Oh please do you really think Foxy would have sent you here I had killed someone?" When Mike didn't answer the puppet walked away, as if he was reaching for something. "Like I said I've killed quite a few people, it was a game then. But I always thought that when they stopped screaming they'd go away. Only the guards never moved on." He pulled on something revealing a bloody suit. "I've tried to clean this one, but the blood never seems to wash out. It did on all the others but not this one."

Mike felt his stomach turn and he was surprised to find a bucket next to his foot. As quick as he could Mike grabbed the tin bucket and heaved into it. "What is that" He cried out after he finished throwing up everything that had been in his stomach.

"It was my favorite spare suit. I don't think I can even remember how many people I've stuffed into this thing." When he noticed Mike trying to push himself as far away from him the puppet only chuckled "Don't worry Michael those days are over."

"Y-you killed all those people." Mike cursed "You've enjoyed it, you thought it was fun."

"I did" Marionette admitted "But if it makes you feel any better I truly regret it now."

"Y-you're-lying" Mike stammered quietly as he tried to crawl away.

"Think whatever you want, I really don't care. Just know that the souls of the night guards haven't left this place, and they've come back to attack their own."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Our last night guard, sweat boy truly, feel asleep one night. That's all it took for them to get into his head. They showed him what they went through. Made him feel exactly what they felt as they died. Their ever fear, their every dying thought. It made the boy go crazy."

Still inching away from the puppet Mike asked "So what happened to him?"

"Look behind you." The puppet said as he disappeared.

Mike looked behind him and saw a cage, and in the corner he saw a boy, probably around his age, drooling. The boy had ratty blond hair and blue eyes, if he hadn't been looking at Mike like a crazed animal, Mike would have thought the boy to be quite handsome. The boy made a noise when he saw Mike, it almost sounded like a barking dog, and fumbled over to him. Mike couldn't help notice how the boy seemed to struggle to move, and worst was the noises he made when he couldn't seem to figure out how to move closer to him. "Oh dear god." Mike whispered as he covered his mouth. "What did they do to you."

"Like I said the ghost of the night guards made the boy insane." The puppet said though Mike couldn't see him. "In his darkest moment the boy just could go on, and tried to slit his wrist." Immediately Mike now noticed the dark angry lines that ran up and down the boys arms. "The other had gotten quite close to him you see, so I couldn't let him die." The puppet paused, "I liked him, and I didn't want to see him die either. He's a lovely little thing when you get to know him really." The puppet added "It would have been such a shame to let him bleed out."

The caged boy grunted angrily as he continued to fumble about, but stopped once his arms seemed to obey him and allowed him to scoot closer to Mike. The boy tried to stick his hand out of the cage and tried to grab Mike, again moaning fiercely when he was unable to get a hold on him.

"Oh look he likes you." Marionette said almost sounding happy. "He dosen't seem to take to many of us."

"What did you do to him?" Uttered as he continued to look at the boy who was now pawing the air trying to get at him.

"I saved him. I mended his arms, and tried to fix him. I managed to fixed his body but when I tried to fix his mind he wouldn't let me. I had to break into that head of his and erase everything." The puppet reappeared next to the boy and ruffled the boy's hair. "He's a little confused right now, but he's doing better. He even swallows his own food now, don't you Jeremy."

The boy only growled as he again tried to grab Mike.

Mike thought about running from the crazed boy, until he saw how sad this Jeremy looked. Mike wasn't sure if the boy wanted to bite him but he felt that he couldn't leave without doing something. "Um hi there" Mike smiled "I'm Mike."

Once Mike was close enough Jeremy tried to grab onto him again. Though when Mike allowed him to grab his hand Jeremy seemed to freeze. He wanted to grab Mike but now that he actually had him Jeremy had no idea what to do. It was only when Mike began to pull away did Jeremy let out a deep sherik.

"Sorry but I really have to go"

The boy shrieked again, more aggressively as Mike took his hand away.

"Go now," The puppet said in a some what bored tone. "He'll forget all about you once you leave, though you could come by and see him tomorrow if you'd like." Snapping his fingers the puppet sent Mike back into the prize corner. Once Mike was gone the puppet leaned over to Jeremy "Did you have fun seeing your big brother?"

A grunt was his only reply but it still made the puppet smile

"I'm glad."

*88

Mike took extra care not to run into any of the other animatronics as he made his way back to the door and ran back to the other side. He only stopped running when he was finally backstage. "I made it" He huffed happily, he was about to walk out of the room when he walked into Bonnie. "Oh Hi-" Mike had been unprepared for the rabbit to jump at him and pull him into his furry purple arms.

"I found him" Bonnie cried happily, but then pulled Mike away from him scowling at him. "Where were you? We've been looking for you all night."

"I -went- to -other -pizzeria" Mike wheezed as he struggled in Bonnie's tight grip

Bonnie let him go, which is when the other came into the door.

"Michael Schmidt!" Freddy bellowed as he pulled Mike out of the backstage room. "Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

If Freddy hadn't been so angry Mike would have laughed, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had been worried about him. He would have guessed that he would have had to be missing for a week or two before his mother had noticed him gone. Mike certainly hadn't expected the animatronics to notice him gone for just a few hours.

"He said he went to the other pizzeria." Bonnie muttered uneasily.

Freddy looked at Mike clearly unhappy. "Why? What did you do there. Who did you go to see?"

"Are you going to spend the next thirty minutes interrogation the boy?" Foxy asked as he carried Felix. "I told him to go see the puppet, since none of us wanted to tell him the truth I figured it best if he heard it from him."

Freddy turned to Foxy and then back to Mike frantically. He didn't like the idea of Mike speaking to the puppe. It wasn't just because the puppet had little consideration for the feelings of those he had just met, but the fact that the puppet had no problem telling people more than they needed to know. Mike didn't need to know anything about this as far as Freddy was concerned. Not yet anyhow. "What did he tell you?

Mike looked away, he just wanted to go home after tonight. He wasn't even all that concerned with going to school at the moment, he just wanted to stay under his covers and maybe even forget about some of the things he had seen. But when Freddy asked him again, this time shaking him a bit Mike knew he had to answer. "He told me about the old night guards, how their souls never moved on and are haunting this place." Freddy winced as he continued "He showed my Jeremy and told me what had happened to him, and what would happen to me if I ever fell asleep here."

The group was quiet for a long while before Mike made the decision to move towards the office.

"I think I'll just stay in my office till the end of my shift."

For once none of the animatronics protested. It was only when Freddy turned to Foxy when the silence among them was broken. "How could you tell him to go to the puppet. Now he knows all about… what we did."

"He already knew." Foxy countered.

"How!"

Foxy rocked the baby, truly not in the mood to talk. He was really starting to miss the days when he was alone in his cove. "I might have told him, you know just a little too much."

As the six am bell went off Foxy gladly said good morning before running off to his cove. He just wanted to relax. He knew that Fazbear would have a long talk with him tonight but for once Foxy didn't feel all that concerned. He just felt tired from the last few days and for the first time since he had been an animatronic again he felt tired.


	9. Chapter 9 I thought I said no sleeping

**Chapter Nine**

The next few days were at least less awkward for Mike. While he still wasn't all that fond of spending time with the animatronics Mike was glad to a sense of normalcy back. Chica went back to being strangely motherly, Bonnie and Freddy were just as talkative as ever, and Foxy was back as his usual grumpy and argumentative self. The only one who seemed to change a bit more each day was Felix who was already a master of rolling all over the floor.

While Mike wouldn't say that he was all that glad to return each night to the pizzeria he was happy to be able to come and play with Felix each day. Mike wasn't sure if he loved playing with Felix so much because it made him happy that there was a person on earth who really didn't seemed bothered by his awkwardness or because he loved making the baby giggle as they played together. Though Mike felt that the main reason he was so happy to just get out of his house was the fact that his mother seemed to be getting worst every day.

Mike didn't know when his mother stopped just getting drunk off of booze and moved into more dangerous drugs but he knew that the coke she snorted had been making her more active than usual. Before he could always count on his mother being passed out on the sofa, now he didn't know what he was going home to. Most times he didn't even go home and would just stay at his neighbor's house. She was a nice old lady who let him crash on her couch when ever he felt the need to. They didn't talk much, mainly because her english was pretty poor but he liked her all the same.

Still it was nice to go see a person that wasn't being nice to him out of pity and it was even nicer to be able to go and see this person every night, even if it was just too lie on the floor and roll around.

"I'm poking your belly Felix" Mike cooed at the baby as he poked the baby.

Felix giggled in delight as Mike continued to poke him. What delighted Felix the most however was how Mike would place his face as close to his and then quickly move away. Felix would try to catch Mike only for the older boy to move away at the last second.

"Are you two having fun?" Foxy asked as he casually read a magazine that had been left by one of the mothers early in the day. Mike nodded and Felix continued to make happy baby noises. Foxy was glad that at the very least the humans were happy, because lord knew that it had been difficult for the others.

Foxy had still been recovering from Fazbear's fit of the century. But what had been worst than Freddy's wrath had been the reaction of the others, once more he was a social paraya. It was just like the bite of 87 all over again. They were all so angry at him for telling Mike the truth. Supposedly Freddy had wanted to ease Mike into the truth, knowing that it would eventually come up, yet Foxy hadn't seen anything bad in what he had done. Sure he had let the truth slip, but it wasn't like he had hurt anyone. No one had died from knowing, and if anything it had made it all the easier to tell Mike of the danger of him falling asleep here. Still Foxy couldn't deny that at the very least he wasn't alone like last time. If anything he had Felix this time, and Foxy knew he also had Mike.

Ever since Foxy had sent Mike on his little journey, the fox had noticed that Mike wasn't so jumpy around him anymore. If anything Mike seemed to prefer Foxy's company more than the others which was just fine with him.

"We're having lots of fun right Felix? Now that you can roll over and your starting to crawl." Mike said proudly as he ran his hand through Felix's small tuff of red hair. "Your going to be a big boy aren't you." Mike cooed as he lifted Felix into the air.

Foxy continued to watch them play and he wondered if this was what things would be like for the rest of their lives. Mike would come over at night, maybe when Felix was old enough Mike would be the one to take him to school school, maybe Felix would sleep during most of the night since most humans seemed to do most of their activities during the day. Either way Foxy knew that there was a pretty high chance that if Felix needed another human to teach him how to live in the human world Mike could be the one to do it. Although it was mainly on a hunch, after all unless the second pizzeria got a new night guard it was very unlikely that Felix would get to interact with different humans. Though the more Foxy thought about it the more he felt comfortable knowing that if any one was going to teach Felix how to human that it would be Mike.

"Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!" Mike started to sing as he twirled his security hat over Felix's head. "Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all right with me, Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! " He continued his tune until he had noticed Foxy with the biggest grin on his face.

"You like Pirates?" The fox asked a little too excited. It had been a while since he really had played the act of Captain Foxy, yet the role of a pirate had always been special to Foxy. As much as he had tried to forget all this lines of his old show Foxy found that he couldn't. Being a pirate was part of his very automated soul, it was a neglected part, but a part none the less.

Mike noded, "Foxy every kid loves pirates, that's basic little kid 101." Before he could say anything else Foxy was right next to him, looking almost as happy as Bonnie did whenever Mike had mentioned an interest in guitars. It was a truly terrifying look. Mostly because Mike was a little scared that Foxy might make him learn something, like Bonnie had done when he made Mike learn the first few cords to Bonnie's favorite song.

"Why don't you sing Felix that tune again, I'm sure he'd like to hear it. Wouldn't you my little potato?"

Mike gave the pirate a look but went along and sang the song anyway. "You know what would be better?" Mike asked as he pulled his phone out. "If we watched the video."

*#

Freddy had come into the cove a bit worried since Mike and Foxy hadn't come out all evening. Usually they would come out by two, but it was already five and Freddy hadn't seen them once the entire night. He peeked his head into the door "Hey guys are you-"

"Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is all right with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate! Yo Ho, ahoy and avast, Being a Pirate is really badass! Hang the black flag. At the end of the mast! You are a pirate! We're sailing away, Adventure awaits on every shore! We set sail and explore. And run and jump all day. We float on our boat. Until it's time to drop the anchor, Then hang up our coats. Until we sail again! "

The two repeated the song over and over again as Felix clapped his hands in delight. Freddy slowly walked away and closed the door not sure what to do. He had never seen Mike or Foxy seem so happy so making them stop was not an option. Yet he knew that seeing them acting like fools was perhaps a once in a life time opportunity. Meaning that he had to bring everyone in to see it. Freddy ran as fast as he could and wordlessly dragged Bonnie and Chica towards the cove.

"Freddy what is your problem?" Bonnie asked angrily until he saw exactly what was happening in the cove. "Freddy I'm sorry for ever doubting you this is beautiful."

Chica giggled as she watched the two dance around, taking turns to swing Felix around.

It wasn't until the three started to burst out into laughter that the two stopped.

Foxy looked away sheepishly "Er, Hi"

"Oh don't mind us." Freddy howled as he tried to keep himself up. "Go on, do your little song again, it was great."

"Pfff, your just jealous." Mike said as he stood up proudly, "You'll never be as cool as Foxy."

If Foxy could blush he knew he would have but it was Freddy who would have truly turned red if he had blood in his body. "W-what? What do you mean not cool?"

"I didn't say not cool, I said not as cool." Mike corrected "Besides Foxy's a pirate fox, that as cool as you can get." Mike handed Felix to Foxy before heading out the door. "Anyway it's two minutes until six, I better get going." Before he left he turned to Foxy, "This was fun, thanks."

"Aye matey, it was quite fun."

With a final waved Mike yawned before saying "See you guys tonight."

For the rest of the day Bonnie could tell that Freddy was rather upset. As much as Freddy tried to play the easy going responsible one Bonnie knew that at his core Freddy was like the rest of them. He was determined to be the children's favorite, it was just their programing that gave them such a desire. Most times it wasn't a real problem, it was more of a competition, something that encouraged them to perform all that much more eagerly.

Though Bonnie had never expected that there was a competition to be the night guard's favorite. From Bonnie's perspective Mike was one of them, he was Felix's uncle after all so technically he was already part of the Fazbear family. The Fazbear was a close group ture, but they didn't have any favorites among themselves. But Bonnie knew that Freddy didn't see it that way.

As the pizzeria closed at ten pm as it did every night, Freddy waited for the night crew to leave before disappearing into the office. Usually during this time the animatronics all went to pirate's cove to spend some time with Felix until Mike came at twelve. Naturally curiosity got the better of Bonnie and he followed Freddy into the office.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as he watched Freddy open drawer after drawer.

Freddy raised his head for a second before going back to searching the filing cabinets."Looking for something."

"Clearly, but what are you looking for."

Freddy sighed and looked at Bonnie. "I'm looking for Michael's information."

"Why?"

"Because,I'm curious, and I want to know more about him."

Bonnie tilted his head in confusion. "This is because he said Foxy was cooler than you right? You want to know what he thinks is cool, so you'll be his favorite." Bonnie shook his head. "Freddy that'll never work."

"What! That's not what I was trying to -"

Bonnie silenced Freddy as he gave him a look and laughed."Freddy it's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Freddy lied "It's just that Foxy already has Felix, why should be get Mike too?"

"That sounds a lot like jealousy." Bonnie said as he turned to leave the office. "I'm gonna go play with the baby. And Freddy?" Bonnie peeked through the door before leaving. "Foxy needs Mike more than you, so deal with your thing, but leave them out of it."

Freddy was now left alone in the office, he digged around the cabinets for a bit more before finding what he was looking for. Holding the file in his hand Freddy was surprised to find how thick it was until he saw a bright pink note on the side of the folder.

 _The humans don't ever look through these, if any of you get curious enough, or if your reading this Mike then have fun going down memory lane. - Marionette._

For once Freddy was ecstatic of the puppet hobby of digging up dirt and leaving it behind. He opened the file eagerly seeing what could only be described as a mess of pictures, drawing, and the occasional note hinting at what the puppet had found interesting. Freddy smiled as he looked at pictures of what could only have been a younger Mike Schmidt. Most of the pictures seemed to be when Mike was between the ages of two to seven, and after that there were only a few images here and there. Occasionally he'd see another boy in the pictures next to Mike, one with Blonde hair, along with a girl who must have been his sister. The three looked so happy, in most of the pictures Mike had a wide smile as if he was laughing, it was very unlike his usual scowl that he wore. But as the pictures progressed Freddy stopped seeing the blond haired boy and Mike and his sister seemed to smile less in the pictures. Freddy began seeing the familiar scowl on Mike as he noticed the few pictures he was in he always looked to have an expression that seemed a mixture of anger, sadness and worry.

Among the pictures of the family Freddy found one that actually had himself in it.

"I rember this" Freddy said to himself as he examined one of the photos. It had been the blond boy's birthday, the fifth one, and over all it had been a very uneventful party. The theme had been ninjas, and Freddy smiled as he noticed the blond boy and Mike's sister dressed in all black. Though when he looked at Mike he nearly bursted into laughter. There in the photo was a young Mike head to toe in an elaborate pirate costume with a sign across his chest _may the pirate ninja wars go on forever._

There were a few more photos of the party, mostly pictures of Mike next to his brother, but it was a drawing that had captured Freddy's eye. It was a simple drawing in crayon, with the words happy _birthday Jeremy._ The drawing was clearly done by an older child, Freddy guessed Mike yet what had his attention was a carefully drawn Freddy. In the drawing Freddy wasn't holding his mic but instead a slice of cake. It was utterly adorable and it warmed the animatronics servos.

"What are you doing in here?" Mike asked casing Freddy to jump from his chair.

Freddy hid the file behind his back but it was clearly noticed by Mike. "Nothing, just keeping the seat warm for you."

"What's behind your back?" Mike asked as he tried to look around Freddy to what he was holding.

"Nothing that concerns you, now if you excuse me I have to leave."

"Don't you have to put that back?" Mike asked as he curiously continued to try and see what the thing was.

"No I don't and Mind your own business Michael."

"That's a file," Mike said as finally saw what the thing was. "An employee file."

Before Mike could get another word Freddy made a run for it. Freddy knew that there was no way that he could talk his way out of this situation if Mike found out. Instead he chose to run with the file and sneak it to the one place Freddy knew Mike would never search through, the backstage. Freddy could hear Mike running after him and quickly found a spare head to stuff the file in. As he ran out Freddy ran on stage and pretended to hide something behind one of the curtins.

"Ah!" Mike cried out accusingly "Your hiding something sinister aren't you!"

Freddy stepped aside as if nothing had happened. "What ever do you mean?

Mike said nothing as he jumped at the curtains and moved them everywhere but found nothing. "I know you had something!" Mike grunted as he continued his search. After several minutes and having found nothing Mike glared at Freddy before leaving the stage. "I will find what you're hiding."

Freddy chuckled but only shrugged "I have no idea what your talking about."

When Mike was preoccupied with Foxy and Felix, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were giggling away at the contents of the folder.

"Oh my goodness" Chica squealed. "Mikey was such a cutie pie." She was currently looking at a picture of Mike at a park with what appeared to be his sister. "How old do you think he was here, two maybe?"

Bonnie took the image and compared it to an image of Mike blowing out two candles on a birthday cake. "I think he looks a little older, maybe closer to three?"

Freddy paid no attention to them as he scattered the pictures across the metal table. What he really wanted to see was another picture of Mike at the pizzeria. So far his search had been successful. He had found practically an album of what must have been his older sister's birthday, and even one of what appeared to be Mike's fifth birthday. Freddy wanted more, so he continued to look through the fat stack of pictures until a knock at the door startled the trio.

They all relax however when they discovered it was Foxy. "Are you guys okay? Usually you guys would have come to the cove by now, oh and Mike's in a rather foul mood so I wanted to ask if any of you guys knew anything."

"Foxy" Bonnie said as he jumped up and down. "You have to see what Freddy found."

"Alright I guess." Foxy entered the backstage yet as the others giggled over images of Mike, Foxy was captivated by a different image. "It's her" He whispered almost to quietly for the others to hear.

"Who?" Chica asked as he looked at the picture Foxy was holding.

Foxy only pointed to the girl in the photo, she was younger than when Foxy had met her yet Foxy was certain it was her. In the picture she wasn't smiling, yet she seemed content. "Her name was Beth, and she was Felix's mother."

The others stopped looking through photos and immediately surrounded Foxy. They all gazed at the image for a while and were silent for a bit after that.

It was Freddy who spoke first. "Felix does kind of look like her." He said warmly.

"She's pretty" Chica said with a hint of jealousy, "I-I guess she would have been a good mom."

Bonnie said nothing and instead looked uneasy at the picture. All he could think about was how Mike's big sister seemed to hold him in every picture. He could tell that she cared for him, and now she was dead. It bothered him to know that now Mike didn't have anyone. Freddy had mentioned how the puppet said Mike didn't really have anyone. The little blond boy was gone, his mother wasn't really a big part of his life, and from the story the pictures painted, this Beth girl was all Mike really had. "I'm gonna go check up on Mike." Bonnie said as the group now focused on finding pictures of Beth from the pile.

Bonnie slowly made his way to the cove thinking of whether to tell Mike about his true relationship with Felix, after all Foxy had already told them of the murders, why couldn't Bonnie tell him of something less terrible. He was sure that Mike wouldn't be so afraid of them if he knew that he was one of them.

"You know what!" Bonnie told himself "I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna be the one to give him the good news." Bonnie bursted through the coves doors but when he looked around he didn't see Felix or Mike. "Guys?" Bonnie continued to look around and after a quick search Bonnie heard the a familiar sound of Felix's snoors. "Oh, sorry Mike. Is Felix sleeping?" Bonnie asked as he pulled the curtain to pirates cove. Only as he did a sense of dread fell over him.

There on the floor of Foxy's old stage Mike held Felix in his arms as the infant slept. Yet slump over was Mike, who was very much asleep, and very clearly having a nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10 oh look a dead body

**Hey this Chapter is going to have quite a bit of mentioned gore in it. So just fair warning.**

 **Chapter ten**

Marionette was more than pleased with Jeremy's progress. The boy seemed to have much more control of his arms, and was even attempting to occasionally feed himself. Though it did bother the puppet that the more the boy seemed to progress physically the less he seemed to progress verbally. Despite everything the puppet was sure that some were in that confused mess of a mind was the guard that the puppet and the toy animatronics had come to care for. Marionette saw pieces of Jeremy's personality here and there. When he grew frustrated at not being able to do something it reminded Marionette of how much the boy hated to fail at things. When he finally learned how to control his fingers Marionette saw a spark in the boy's eyes. Yes, the puppet was sure that eventually Jeremy would recover. But to what extent he wasn't quite sure. Nor how long.

Like he did every night Marionette brought Jeremy to the office and laid him down on the office floor. Marionette had noticed that Jeremy seemed less irritable when he was in the office. He had fewer fits and would even tolerate having more than three animatronics near him, much to the delight of the others.

At the moment balloon boy was once again trying balloons to Jeremy's wrist despite the fact that Marionette had told him not to. The puppet was about to tell Balloon Boy to take them off when the sound of the office phone caught his attention.

Usually it was Toy Freddy who answered the phone, but Marionette knew that he was getting some part of him fixed up by Toy Chica. "Great" The puppet muttered as he hesitantly picked up the phone. "Fazbear's pizza, who is calling?"

"Marionette! Thank goodness we need you right now." Freddy begged

"Oh my, " The puppet said a bit interested "We'll this is a first"

"Please Marionette, Mike fell asleep and he won't wake up!"

The phone nearly dropped out of the puppet's hand. "Oh Fuck"

The animatronics had tried everything to wake the night guard. Water did nothing, screaming only made him twitch, at their lowest point they had tried to wake him twisting his nipple. According to Foxy someone had done this to him when he was human and it had hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. But not even that worked.

"What are we gonna do Freddy? If Mike goes crazy then the puppet will have to wipe his memory and then he'll never be the same or die. Good god Freddy what happens if he dies-" Freddy slapped Bonnie and pulled his face towards his own.

"Mike will be fine. Marionette ...he'll know what to do. I hope."

Foxy and Chica were quiet, trading Felix as the baby sobbed. During their attempts at waking Mike they had scared the baby and were now attempting to calm him down. It was only when Mike would scream in his sleep did they come closer, hoping that they could do something to sooth him.

"Can't we do something" Chica pleaded "Please Freddy"

"Chica if I could do something I would!" Freddy yelled, only he quickly recoiled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to be stupid" The puppet hissed as he appeared out of nowhere "The first thing I tell you to make sure he NEVER does is the first thing you let him do."

"We didn't mean to let him fall asleep. It just happened"

"Enough of your excuses!" Marionette commanded, he turned to Mike and mumbled something that the animatronics couldn't understand. After a while Mike was quiet, but as the puppet was about to turn to say something snarky Mike started screaming louder than before.

"What did you do!" Freddy demanded

"I tried to push the souls away from him but clearly that didn't work." The puppet grumbled before adding "When this first started to happen to Jeremy he'd stay asleep until five am. After that he just started falling asleep once around two, even if he didn't come to the pizzeria." The puppet sighed "Jeremy's father managed to keep him safe from himself when he wasn't with us, but if Mike… if Mike can't deal with what will happen to him, than I really don't know how we can keep him safe."

"Safe?" Foxy asked "From what?"

"From himself."

The animatronics waited and sure enough at five am Mike woke up.

"Oh thank goodness" Chica said as she rushed to Mike. "Are you okay-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Mike screamed as he ran out of the cove. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran to the office. The moment he was in the office he closed both doors before looking at his power which had not been used all night. "I'm not going to die!" Mike promised himself "Not again."

Mike back still tingled from the sensation of his bones being crushed and his organs being sliced. Only when he looked at his hands they weren't bleeding, and unlike all the times before he still had his skin firmly attached to his body. Yet he could still feel the metal tearing him apart. The animatronics had called his name over and over again begging to be let in but Mike wasn't having it, not when he was still in one piece. Looking at the clock Mike knew he only had ten minutes left, but every second felt like a year to him.

Mike tried to control his breathing because he felt like his chest was ready to cave, but his breathing only increased when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael"

"No! Stay away!"

The puppet sighed and for once didn't seem so terrifying. Instead Mike noticed that the puppet looked almost, unhappy. "Michael you had a very bad dream. Do you remember coming to me the other night?"

Mike searched his thoughts but couldn't remember all he could recall was being dragged into the back room and stuffed into one of those suits. "No I don't" Mike slid further away before adding "Go away! I don't want you here, leave!-"

"Michael, please your not well. If you don't let me help you I'll have to do to you what I did to Jeremy."

"Jeremy?" Mike sat on the floor and held his head. He remembered that name, and he remembered working here. "Ya I remember him." He turned to the puppet. "Whoa, I can't believe I forgot all that."

"It's the fear and adrenaline. Your mind is in survival mode Michael. But I need you to calm down, take some deep breath." Mike obeyed him but shivered as the puppet placed his hands on his shoulders. "It's okay to be scared Michael, trust me I know what you went through."

"You do?"

"Well I didn't go through it but I saw it, through Jeremy's eyes." The puppet cupped Mike's face. "You are a very strong boy Michael, and I know these next few weeks will be hell, but you have to be stronger than you have ever been. But you won't be alone, I promise." He let go oh Mike's face and allowed the boy to sink into the floor.

Mike shifted uneasily on the floor. "What do you mean weeks?"

"We killed a lot of people Michael" The puppet looked away guiltily "Jeremy had dreams about the night guards killed in our pizzeria. Only this one is older. We've killed a lot more guards here."

Mike's eyes widened "So you mean, I have to go through that again."

The puppet nodded slowly "I'm so sorry Michael. I really am"

Summer had begun and for the first time ever Mike was glad that he no longer had class. Usually school had always been his escape, but lately Mike was having trouble just living day by day. Each night was just as bad as the other. Some nights Mike would dream about one guard, other nights he'd dream of five or more. But every dream ended the same, with indescribable pain, and then he'd be a new guard. Some of the guards died quicker than others, some fight with until their dying breath, others gave up as soon as they were caught. But no matter how they lost their fight it always ended the same, with death.

What bothered Mike most however wasn't the dreams but it was the after feeling, as if his body had echoed the pain of the past guards. His stomach always felt like it had been slashed opened, his mouth generally felt like pins had pierced his gums and where chipping away at his teeth. Every time he woke up the pain seemed to linger for a while before slowly fading away.

Mike shifted in his bed, unaware of his mother's dead body in the living room. He just wanted to sleep, yet he knew that if he did he'd have to go through that hell all over again. Instead Mike got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. As usual there was little food yet Mike managed to find a cup of soup and a bit of gatorade. "Hey ma, I'm taking the last cup of soup okay?" When his mother didn't respond Mike figured that she must have been hung over again and left it at that. Still as he paced the living room he covered his mother with a blanket before going to his room.

As he ate his soup Mike wondered if he could take some kind of pill to stop dreaming and just sleep. Boozes seemed to work for his mother, she had mentioned of having dreams about his younger brother and supposedly the alcohol had helped. Only Mike had never been a big fan of booze.

On the other hand it had been three weeks since his first dream and Mike wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. Mike needed something to sooth him and despite everything the puppet had given him it wasn't enough.

As the soup filled him Mike knew that soon he'd be asleep and no matter how much he wanted to fight it there was really no hope for him now. "I'm gonna be okay" He told himself for the millionth time though he no longer believed this. "I won't turn out like Jeremy."

Marionette had been watching Mike for his magic television, and was pleasantly surprised. After three weeks Jeremy hadn't been able to do much, he just lounged around almost waiting for death. But at the same time the puppet couldn't deny that while Mike was strong he was starting to ware out. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming bigger, he was starting to lose weight, and though it didn't bother Marionette all that much the boy was becoming a bit unobserved.

Marionette turned off and left his box slowly, for the next month both pizzerias would be closed due to the building not being to code. This how ever was code for the owner to pretend to be fixing things, while it was Marionette who'd have to find out what needed to be fixed and using his magic to do so. Still the puppet was glad that despite the idiot owner closing them during their best business season the animatronics actually got to move around during the day.

Pizzeria closed or not Marionette knew their was plenty to do, though he wasn't completely sure if he'd have enough magic to do it all. Still as he walked through the tunnel to the first pizzeria he was sure that if everything went according to plan he could some how fix the night guards, and maybe just rid of the ghost.

Once at the second pizzeria Marionette walked to the cove where the four animatronics were huddled around Felix as they watched the baby attempt to crawl. Felix was now six months and to the delight of Chica was starting to eat food. It was mostly smooched fruits and vegetables but still, Chica was happy.

"Well isn't this a pleasant scene." The puppet said in almost a lazy tone. Freddy and the others greeted him but Marionette wasn't all that interested in greetings at the moment. "Foxy I need to borrow you for a bit."

"Borrow? What for?" The fox asked suspiciously

Snapping his fingers the puppet ignored the animatronics gasps as the all stared at a very human Foxy. "I need you to do something you're already fairly familiar with. I need you to move a body."

*&Q#

Foxy grumbled as he made his way through the streets of town. He had always wanted to turn back into a human, mostly because there were things he wanted to do with Felix. But as he walked towards Mike's house Foxy began wishing that he was his metal self again. At least then Foxy knew that he wouldn't get so tired when he finally… had to get the job done.

"Second street, Magnolia Street" Foxy read from the paper the puppet had given him. Though Foxy had spent a month walking these streets before they seemed rather unfamiliar to him. It wasn't until he saw a familiar face that he realized why, he had been always looking at his lady friends.

"Foxy!" A redheaded girl called out to him as Foxy continued trying to find this Jason Street.

For a minute Foxy didn't recognize the girl until she got a little closer. "Lucy! Long time no see." He was greeted by a hug, followed by a quick kiss, that reminded him of how very human he was at the moment.

"Where have you been" Lucy said as seductively as she could. She had liked this fellow, since he always knew what say at any given moment. She hadn't met a guy that was so quick on his feet and had been disappointed when he seemed to disappear.

"Um, I've been working" He lied "Had to travel around a bit, but I'm just back for a couple of days."

Lucy smiled "Would you like to visit me some time?" She asked as she tossed her hair off of her shoulder.

"God yes" Foxy thought to himself. From all the girls he had been with Foxy could remember Lucy the easiest. She made him feel more than just a little lucky to find himself in her bed, but before he could speak he felt someone whisper in his ear.

"Good god Foxy keep it in your pants!"

"Um, I have to really get going. I actually came back to help a family member move something out of his house." Foxy lied again, feeling his heart drop as he knew that he would not be getting very lucky tonight. "Actually you wouldn't know where Jason Street is?"

Lucy looked as if Foxy had just told a really bad joke and looked concerned as she pointed down the street "It's maybe six blocks that way, but Foxy you really don't want to go there. It's totally gross"

"Thanks" Foxy told her "Hey maybe I'll call you when I'm done."

This made Lucy smile again as she said "Ya you should."

Foxy continued down the street noticing how the houses slowly went from friendly to discusting. Foxy also noticed how some people seemed to glare at him as he passed by their houses, yet I didn't disturb him quite as much as the several dead animals that littered the streets. Still he went on until there was a house that seemed to match up with what was on his paper. He was not impressed.

The house itself didn't look so bad, rather it was the decor of the yard that hinted at what kind of person it's owners must have been. Beer bottles littered the yard, and what wasn't covered by cans and bottles had scraps of food containers. Foxy made his way through the yard, doing his best not to step on anything, try as he did Foxy still felt several cans crush under his foot. Foxy knocked on the door once and waited, but when no one answered he let himself in.

The smell was the first thing Foxy noticed. He almost turned around and ran outside until he remembered that the source of the smell was exactly what he had come for. Foxy quickly made his way through the house, which was surprisingly much cleaner than the yard had been. As soon as he found the dead woman he noticed how she had been covered, and almost looked like she had been sleeping. Yet despite the blanket Foxy could see her glazed eyes looking at something. Foxy removed the blanket, and found the woman to slump over more. The woman's mouth slacked open a bit more and for a moment he was almost afraid that she had moved on her own. But upon a closer inspection Foxy realized that it was her just her weight and gravity that tried to move her closer to the floor. Foxy sighed as he grabbed several blankets and wrapped the woman, but not before he noticed the three pieces of paper in her hands. One was a picture of three children, all huddled around a camp fire. Foxy immediately recognised them as Mike, Beth and the little blonde boy. The woman also held an obituary for Beth, along with a newspaper clipping reporting a boy missing. Foxy wondered for a bit whether to leave the images with the dead woman but after a while decided that she didn't need them anymore.

As carefully as he could Foxy carried the dead woman into the back yard just as the puppet had instructed. The forest behind Mike's house was vast and it didn't take long for Foxy to find a small ditch among the trees to place the woman in. Yet as Foxy step her down he couldn't help but feel sad. He knew why he had to hide the dead woman, with Mike's current stress level his mother's dead could send him over the edge. But Foxy felt bad just leaving Felix's grandmother in the middle of no where to rot.

Foxy covered the woman with leaves and than left the same way he came from. He really didn't want to be here anymore.


	11. Chapter 11 Beginning to recover

**Chapter 11**

Mike knew he was getting paranoid. It had been a week or two since his last night mare and he still had trouble figuring out what was real or not. Everytime he entered the pizzeria he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Then there was the fact that his mother had been missing for the last two months. At first he figured that she must have left with some of her friends for a weekend trip or something, but after not seeing her for more than a week he started to get worried. Though when he tried to go and report her missing he had been so sleep deprived that the officer must have thought him a junkie as well. Despite the fact that he was worried Mike was a bit busy trying to gather his thoughts.

After nearly three months of hellish nightmares Mike wasn't really sure what to do now that they were gone. Mike was now in his senior year of highschool, though he really didn't care that he had started nearly a week ago. While he went through the motions of school Mike wasn't really there. While he did try to focus, and speak to his friends it wasn't like he could tell them

"Hey everyone, you know that pizzeria that we've all been to at some point? Well it's haunted by a ton of ex-employees who were brutally killed. Oh and I have no proof to any of my claims."

His friends had noticed a change in Mike but they were sure that it probably had to do with his mother missing. They stuck by his side but despite their efforts they knew that Mike was pretty troubled.

It was the animatronics however that didn't know how to react to Mike. After a few weeks of uncontrollable nightmares Mike had tried to stop coming to the pizzeria all together. Marionette, however wouldn't be having any of that. After nearly losing Jeremy the puppet had promised himself that he would never let things get that far ever again and had casted a spell that brought Mike to the pizzeria every night as soon as the pizzeria closed. As an extra measure the puppet had sent Foxy during the day to keep an eye on Mike. The puppet would turn Foxy human, for a few hours until night fell to which Foxy would return to being an animatronic.

Mike hadn't noticed Foxy hiding in his closet, though Mike would admit to having felt like something was watching him if anyone had asked him. During the last few months Mike had done his best to avoid them all, though as soon as the clock his 12 he could help himself from sleeping.

The animatronics had tried to help Mike as best as they could. Freddy would send Mike home with clean clothes that Foxy had brought, meanwhile Bonnie would try and keep Mike clean. With wet rags the bunny animatronic would do his best to wash away any grime. It was Chica however that seemed the most determined to try and keep him at ease as he dreamed. She hold him in his sleep and try her best to sooth him when he cried out. However as soon as he woke up Chica would be greeted by screams, kicks, and the occasional profanity. Still Chica tried each night to do anything she could.

However Chica wasn't all that sure if they could really do anything to help him.

*(*

As another day came to an end the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's pizza kept themselves busy as they waited for Mike to come. Foxy had just come back from a day of keeping tabs on Mike and was trying to get some time with Felix before the puppet's spell wore off and made him metal once more. Felix was now nine months and much to the animatronics delight was crawling around the entire pizzeria.

"Do you want to play with your cups?" Foxy asked playfully as he helped his son separate paper cups and organized them by color.

"Ups" Felix mumbled as he tried to take the cups apart with his teeth. "Da!" Felix called out as he handed a cup to his father.

"Oh for me, why you shouldn't have." Foxy took the cup only to have the cup taken back by Felix.

"Da my up!"

"Forgive me laddy I didn't know that this was your cup."

Freddy watched Father and son exchange the cup back and forth and for the first time in months felt that things weren't so terrible. Still Freddy was worried. Why had Mike and Jeremy had these nightmares to begin with and would Felix ever have them? The mere thought of Felix having these same dreams terrified the bear. How could Freddy ever look the boy in the eye, and worst was the thought of Felix having a dream of his own father killing him. Over and over again.

As soon as Mike came in Freddy's train of thought drifted towards the present. "Evening Mike, how are you?" Even though Freddy knew that Mike wouldn't answer him he asked any way.

The only one Mike greeted was Felix who was now sitting on Foxy's metal lap. "Hey Felix, how goes it."

Felix squealed as he saw Mike and lifted his arms up demanding to be carried. For a moment Mike hesitated as he looked at Foxy but soon picked up the baby and bounced him on his hip. After several seconds Mike handed Felix back to Foxy before wordlessly walking to the office. The two were quiet until Bonnie and Chica emerged from back stage.

"Is Mike here yet?" Bonnie asked "I found some blankets in the lost and found, and I thought that maybe he'd want to lean his head on them."

"He's in the office, but he's not in a very talkative mood. I'd wait until he falls asleep." Freddy walked over to Foxy and Felix before placing his hat on top of Felix's head. "There you go" Freddy said as he watched Felix smile before tossing the hat off. As Freddy was about to pick Felix up, Freddy was able to see a look of surprise on the three animatronics. He turned around to what they were staring at when he saw Mike.

"Freddy can I talk to you?"

*(*

Mike really didn't want to talk to any of the animatronics. In fact if he had it his way Mike would have spent the night sleeping in his own bed. Now that it had been two entire weeks since his last nightmare Mike was starting trust sleep again. Still despite his nightmares seeming to be over Mike couldn't help but think about them all the time, and it wasn't just because of the painful memories of the dream but something else. The only problem was Mike couldn't name what it was.

Mike sat in the corner of the office in the swivel chair as he waited for Freddy to make himself more comfortable. The two were quick as they each seemed to size each other up. Mike had noticed how Freddy was trying yet failing to hide how happy he was that Mike had wanted to talk to him.

Freddy did notice how uneasy Mike was and tried to make himself seem less threatening by sitting on the floor of the office. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Mike took a breath remembering that this wasn't a dream. "I just had some questions and I knew you'd be the one to answer them." He felt himself start to panic for no foreseeable reason and wondered if it had been a good idea at all to talk to Freddy.  
"Michael, breath." Freddy said gently "Your okay, you can take your time."

Mike nodded but tried not to look at the animatronic before him. "I just wanted to know what you did with the bodies."

Freddy moved uneasily as if the question had made him physically uncomfortable. "Michael do you really want to talk about that? It's almost 12, do you really want to fall asleep with-"

"I don't have those dreams anymore Freddy" Mike huffed "I still dream about what you guys did, but these dreams aren't like the others. It's like the dreams you get after watching a scary movie. I guess you could call these after dreams or something." Mike shook his head and laughed "There still rather messed up but they definitely haven't been the same. It's not like I'm living them anymore."

"This is great!" Freddy exclaimed he got up quickly "Michael, you did it you made it through. This is great, I'll go get the others-"

"Just because I've stopped dreaming doesn't mean i want to see any of you." Mike sneered "Y-you all killed me, or at least those guards. All those dreams were real. Everything that happened in those dreams really did happen here." Mike felt himself shiver with both rage and sadness. "They had families Freddy, some of them even had kids, some of them were kids; and you guys just killed them all."

"Michael you don't understand. We really didn't know. Are programming was faulty"

"Really Freddy? Your going to blame this on bad programming. You know what's faulty programing? An accidental curse word, a twitch arms, killing people isn't bad programing Freddy. It's murder."

Freddy tried to keep his voice call as he defended himself "I know Michael, nothing can ever excuse what we did. But you have to believe me when I say that we didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Mike put his hand up "I really, really don't want to hear your excuses. I just want to know what you did with the bodies. Did you burn them, bury them, flush em down the goddamn toilet?" When Freddy said nothing Mike snapped "What the FUCK did you put them?"

The outburst caught Freddy off guard who didn't say anything before getting up and leaving. There were many things Freddy could take, a child puking on him, nearly being blown to bits by a bad magic trick, but when Mike had looked at him with such hate filled eyes Freddy knew that nothing he said would ever change the boys mind. The other seemed to wait eagerly for Freddy as they all waited for him in the dining hall.

"Did you guys talk? Bonnie asked excitedly as he continued to fold the blanket he had found and then unfolded it.

"Did he fall asleep already?" Chica asked as she started to walk towards the office.

Freddy shook his head "He's awake, and I have the feeling that he isn't in the mood to talk."

"Well we can't leave the lad on his lonesome. Come on my little potato lets go check up on your old uncle."

"Foxy I don't think that's such a good idea." Freddy sat down, and examined the pizzeria's floors. Despite how much wear and tear the restaurant had Freddy had always noticed how clean the floors always where. It took him a while to realize that the morning crew always mopped the floors extra good was just in case of blood having found it's way out. "Michael and I talked, but it wasn't a very pleasant conversation."

"What the lad ask about?" Foxy asked nervously

Freddy sighed and let his face fall into his hands. "He asked about the bodies. And what we did with them."

The group was silent except for Felix who was still entertaining himself with Freddy's hat. after a while Chica spoke up.

"So did you tell him about the second tunnel?"

*(*

Marionette watched with pride as Jeremy attempted to take his first steps. Despite how much the boy was struggling the puppet smiled as Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy stood next to him for support as the boy tried to move his feet.

"I think he's really getting it." Toy Freddy smiled as Jeremy placed a foot down, only to have it slip from underneath him.

"Fred" The puppet said clearly annoyed "Can you stop talking and help Jeremy. Like Bonbon is doing?"

Toy Freddy's smile faded but he nodded "Okay Marionette I'll be quite."

The puppet sighed but continued to watch Jeremy. Over the last few months Jeremy's progress was better than he could ever had hoped for. He could control his body once more and was even moving around by crawling. Despite how far Jeremy had come the puppet wasn't satisfied with his progress. As far as his verbal recovery had come the puppet couldn't help but grow more frustrated each day. From what he could hear the boy was trying to talk, but the noises that came from his mouth was just that, noise.

Marionette turned his attention from Jeremy when he heard a familiar sound of tin hitting the floor. "Foxy, what a pleasant surprise." The puppet smiled as the fox came closer revealing his sleeping baby. "And you've brought the little one. My, my aren't we feeling social."

Foxy grunted "I've only brought Felix casue Bonnie's been trying to get my little potate to call him daddy.

The puppet smiled and was about to say something to bother the fox when the rest of the animatronics crowded around the baby.

"Oh he's getting so big." Toy Chica cooed "How old?"

Foxy held his son protectively knowing how the toys, just like their older counterparts would try to take his son."Nine months-"

"Let me get a good look at you." Toy Bonnie smirked as he stealthily snatched the baby from Foxy. "Come on, Uncle Bonbon will show you where your birthday party is going to be."

"Hey!" Foxy called out to deaf ears as the toys took Felix to another part of the pizzeria. "Jerks"

"Oh come on Foxy, they're just happy to see the baby. After all they had to wait so long to see him."

"Because I knew that they'd take him!"

"You mean like they just did?"

Foxy grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I hope you haven't told them that he's having his birthday party here. Chica and the others already have everything planned out."

The puppet smiled wickedly, "What me? Oh I wouldn't dream about planning to have the little darling's party here."

Foxy rolled his eyes but sat himself close to Jeremy who stared at the fox with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Despite the fact that Foxy and the others had come often over the summer this hadn't helped Jeremy remember them all that much. "I've come to talk to you about other things besides Felix's birthday."

"Really, what about?"

"It's Mike, he's okay, but according to Freddy Mike told him that he stopped having the nightmares."

"Really?" The puppet said ecstatically "That's fantastic."

Foxy nodded slowly "Well it is good news, except that Mike doesn't want to talk to us."

"Give it time," The puppet said as he waved his hand. "The boy is probably weary from his hellish dreams. How long has it been since his last dream?"

"From what we know it's been two weeks. We didn't know that he stopped having them because he feel asleep most nights like he usually does, and when he did wake up his reaction was pretty normal."

"You mean he woke up screaming?"

Again Foxy nodded his head. "But now that the dreams have stopped he's started to ask us all the same question. About what happened to the bodies."

The puppet looked at Foxy as he hovered over Jeremy. "And you've told him?"

Foxy shook his head. "No… I mean I know we probably should-"

"No you shouldn't" The puppet said sternly "Mike has been through enough, he needs time to regain his footing. He doesn't need to know everything just yet."

"But he's already seen everything. How can we just lie to him, after everything he's been though. If anything those horrid dreams gives him all the more right to know."

"Foxy, do you really think it's a good idea? Mike doesn't know about his mother's death, or the fact that he is Felix's uncle. Do you really think that telling him about the bodies is a good idea in the least."

Foxy shrugged and flinched as Jeremy began to try and climb on him. "Marionette control your guard!"

"Meh, he won't hurt you." The puppet said lazily "Besides it's good practice for you, your going to have a toddler on your hands soon."

"Toddlers aren't this big!" Foxy groaned as Jeremy, who managed to knock down the fox and sat on him.

As Jeremy smiled, clearly pleased that he at conquering his new chair the puppet only watched. "Good work Jeremy, Foxy does make a nice seat doesn't he." The puppet laid down next to them and laughed gently "I would have thought that the great Captain Foxy would have had a better chance against a human."

Foxy's ears flattened "Oh and what am I suppose to do? Knock him over?"

"Excuse me?" A hostile robotic voice asked from above. "I better not be hearing any threats to Jeremy!" Mangel growled.

"Ay I'm the one being threatened right now." Foxy spounted defensively as Jeremy continued to sit on the animatronic. Foxy would admit that even though Jeremy wasn't all that heavy it wasn't very comfortable to be sat upon. "Can someone get him off?"

"Sure" Bonbon said as he bounced along with Felix on his shoulders. "Just give us the baby and I'll get Jeremy off of you."

Foxy grumbled and tapped his fingers on the ground impatiently. "I'll just keep him on me." Even though Foxy wanted the boy to get off of him he found himself unable to become angry with Jeremy. So instead of trying to escape him Foxy made himself as comfortable as possible for the boy and watched the boy fall asleep. Only then did Foxy pick up the large boy and walk him over to the prize corner and place him in the puppets box. "Sweet dreams kiddo."

If Foxy had been more attentive he would have heard Jeremy mumbled "Night Foxy."


	12. Chapter 12 Secret tunnel

**Warning Someone will curse like a sailor**

 **Chapter 12**

The next few days had been awkward ones as none of the animatronics knew how to interact with Mike. There was the part of them that just wanted to pick up their night guard and hug him to pieces but there was another part of him that feared his fury. Whenever any of them got close, with the exception of Felix, and Jeremy whenever the puppet would bring him over . Anyone else would be met by angry looks and cruel words.

Still much like before Mike couldn't fight off sleep, with school during the day, and his night job he needed to feed himself with Mike didn't have much time for his much needed sleep. As much as Mike hated to he found himself asleep on the job more than he cared to admit, and what he found all the more annoying and terrifying was waking up to the animatronics somewhere near him.

The ones who never seemed to leave him alone however where Bonnie and Chica who always seemed to be at his side when he woke up from his unwanted naps. Yet as much as Mike just wanted to dismantle the killer robots he found himself oddly comforted to wake up to Bonnie at his feet and his drooped arm resting on Chica's head when ever he woke up. Mike knew that it only felt so nice because it reminded him when he was younger. Beth would always sleep at his side and his little brother always managed to fall of the sofa and sleep near his feet.

Comforting or not Mike never gave them the satisfaction that their presents was somewhat welcomed. Insead the moment Mike would wake up he'd say nothing and would either walk to the bathroom or to pirates cove to watch Felix sleep for a while.

Yet what bothered Mike the most weren't the animatronics themselves, but the new dreams he had, the after dreams. The only way Mike could describe these dreams was like having a terrible drink and moments after getting a bad after taste. The taste wasn't nearly as bad as the drink itself but it was a strong reminder of just how bad the drink had been. Mike's only comfort was that the physical pain was gone, but that didn't stop the terror of his current dreams.

Mike leaned back in his swivel chair trying to get comfortable. He had just woken up from a nap and had shooed away Chica and Bonnie and after everything Mike could only sit in silence as several thoughts ran into his head.

When would his mother come home?

Had it really been nine months since his sister's death?

Why had he had these dreams in the first place?

And if these ghost where real did that mean his sister was a ghost or something?

Mike laughed at himself for thinking of that last question. From the time that they were young they had always known that it was unlikely that Beth would ever reach her 30th birthday. Despite this Mike knew his sister had no regrets so even if she could become a ghost she really wouldn't have a reason to stick around. What had taken her out had been a mixture of a brain tumor, turned into cancer, which turned into some viral infection that eventually weakened her enough so when she gave birth to some kid from some dude that she had a one night stand from. Which had lead to her death. Mike almost laughed from the fact that in Beth's 28 years of life she had accomplished so much because she knew she was going to die young. She started a company at 15 with her friends in their uncle's basement and made enough money from it to support herself and Mike. In fact when Beth learned that she had gotten herself knocked up her entire plan had been to save enough money for Mike to take care of the baby. It had been enough money, only problem was the day the kid was born the father of the kid magically turned up and took the baby away. Mike didn't want to hu89 admit it but losing that baby had been somewhat worse than losing his sister. Mike had expected his sister to die, but he had expected to be able to keep a piece of her with him, and now that peace was gone and from the looks of it he'd never see his niece or nephew. After the kid was taken Mike had decided to move in back with his mother, he knew it was probably a poor choice but at the very least he would be alone.

"But now I don't even know where my mom is." Mike thought grimly. In theory he knew that his dad was still out there with the little brother that he had taken all those years ago, but Mike knew that finding them would be nearly impossible. And even if Mike did happen to catch his brother on the streets it was unlikely that he'd ever recognize him. After all it had been over ten years since Mike had last seen him.

Mike continued trying to relax until he heard several voice in the hall.

"Do we go in now, or wait." Bonnie asked hesitantly "He sure was grumpy when he woke up."

"Why don't you two leave the lad alone." Foxy replied almost sounding tired himself. "I'm sure he's appreciate a peaceful night instead of being bothered at all hours."

Mike smiled at hearing the fox trying to defend his wishes. He'd admit of all the animatronics he hated Foxy the least. In fact Mike found it very difficult to hate Foxy, it wasn't just because he had the kid, though Mike still wasn't sure how that all went down. Mike liked when Foxy would tell Felix stories about far away adventures and more times than he cared to admit Mike had listened to Foxy's stories with great interest. Then there were all the little things that he did that Mike found amusing. Like how easy it was to get him to tell him what he wanted to hear, as long as Mike lead the conversation in the right direction he knew he could get Foxy to tell him anything. And of course it was hard to be angry with anyone who seemed to honestly care about him.

Still hard to hate or not Mike couldn't shake the knowledge that Foxy had killed plenty of people as well without the slightest bit of hesitation. No Mike had to hate him, it was the only way he could honor the dead.

"Well I'll just go and check if he's awake." Chica said in her overly happy tone. "Maybe he's hungry."

"Not hungry" Mike yelled into the hallway. He was a bit annoyed that the robots hadn't left him alone despite all he did to try and keep them away.

Mike grumbled as Chica called back. "Are you sure? I can make you a snack." Mike stayed silent hoping that the chicken would take the hint only to hear "I'll make you some bread sticks."

"Goddammit Chica" Mike mumbled under his breath. Mike truly loved just about everything Chica made for him. Which honestly made it so difficult to refuse when ever she made him anything. "Good thing I don't eat most of it. I'd be bigger than an elephant."

"You know that wouldn't be such a bad thing Michael, you've been a little on the thin side recently. I'm sure it be good if you put a little meat on your bones."

"Go away Freddy" Mike growled "I don't need a murder to give me advice."

"Mm, bit on the grumpy side tonight aren't you." Freddy said playful. Over the last few days Freddy had simply ignored Mike's nastier comments and had chosen to stay close by, just in case Mike ever wanted to talk. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"It's friday, so no, besides we have a four day week end- and why am I even explaining myself to you!" Mike moved his chair away from Freddy, barely noticing the hot plate of bread sticks on the table. "Just go away, I'm tired"

Freddy nodded and left, he could hear Mike's stomach rumble and knew that the boy would never want to eat with any of them near. Freddy walked back to the stage feeling that he had to do something to bring Mike closer to them. After all it wouldn't be long before someone discovered his mother's body and after that happened Freddy wasn't sure if Mike would even stick around. The only thing that seemed to be in their favor was the fact that job wise Mike had few options besides the pizzeria. While the town wasn't very small there were few places that dared hire someone under the age of 18. It was just that kind of town.

None the less Freddy was sure that Mike would leave the first chance he had, and traumatizing dreams or not Mike was family now and Freddy would not permit him to leave.

*(*

Mike dozes off again and by the time he woke up a second time he found himself surprisingly alone. No Bonnie or Chica by his side, no Foxy and Felix waiting for him around the corner. In fact when not even Freddy showed up Mike feared that maybe he was dreaming again. Only his fear was dismissed when he noticed the empty plate on his desk. No this wasn't a dream, it was just oddly quiet. Curious Mike walked down the hall, relieved once he heard the sound of the Fazbear gang celebrating something that Felix had done.

"He's walking!" Bonnie squealed, though Mike couldn't see him, he knew Bonnie must have been practically having kittens. "Come walk to Daddy Bonnie-"

"Stop that!" Foxy demand " Come to Papa Felix." Mike laughed as he heard Foxy cry out. "No! Not him, Felix I'm your Daddy!"

Mike was almost tempted to go in, after all he'd be going in to see Felix, not the others. But then something caught his eyes near the stage. It had been the flicker of something golden. Any other day Mike would have ignored it since the thing seemed to go back stage. But something in his gut told him that it was important to follow the figure, so he did. It was almost as if Mike knew where he was suppose to go as he walked backstage and moved the shelf that hid the secret tunnel.

"Okay, this probably isn't a good idea." Mike told himself. "I'm probably gonna regret this."

Mike continued to walk down the tunnel until he tripped on something. Once he looked up Mike noticed a door on the wall of the tunnel. "Okay, didn't see that the first time around."

As Mike was about to open the door he heard a voice."Uh, you see the gold thingy too?"

Naturally Mike jumped at the sound but when he saw the source he was even more surprised. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy smirked "Suprised mother fucker?" He kept his hands in his jean pockets and lightly kicked the door. "You know I really want to see what's on the other side, I mean I've come down here once or twice but I was too much of a pussy to open the door."

Mike only pointed at Jeremy in disbelief. "Your not suppose to talk! I mean I've seen you, your-"

"A really good fucking actor. Look man, sure I went a little nuts for a while, I mean I saw some really fucked up shit; and for some fucked up reason that piece of shit puppet put me under some weird spell that made me forget how to use my own fucking body. But once I figured out how to use my body again, all those lovely memories started coming back." Jeremy smiled as Mike continued to look at him with an open mouth. "Ya I've pulled the fucked up kid act for a while, mostly because I'm still figuring out the pieces of the puzzle, ya see not everything in my memory is crystal clear. But I think I've said enough.

Mike only stood in place for a long time before saying. "Dude, that's kind of messed up."

"Ya, ya, whatever. You gonna open the door or what?"

Mike looked at the door before looking at Jeremy, who was giving Mike a look that said _come on I don't have all day_. "Alright, I'm opening it." Mike pulled at the wooden door handle only to be met by a creak of protest. "Okay door, if you could open that be fantastic."

"Here let me try." Jeremy stepped towards the door and switched his stance to one of someone ready to charge at the door. He spit on his hands then raises them. "Open sesame" When nothing happened Jeremy shrugged "Well I've done all I've can."

"Are you serious! You didn't even touch the door!" Mike barked "You can at least try!"

As soon as Mike finished talking the door slowly opened on it's own. Jeremy smirked and looked trufently at Mike. "You were saying?"

Mike rolled his eyes until a smell hit his nose. "Oh God what is that?"

The smell was strong enough to force Mike and Jeremy to keel over and vomit. After Mike was sure everything had left his stomach he turned to Jeremy who seemed to look at the door with terrified eyes.

"We should leave." Jeremy said as he pulled on Mike's uniform

"Jeremy we were both lead here for a reason. I'm sure what we're suppose to see what's behind the door."

"Or there's some serious evil shit going down." Again he pulled on the purple uniform. "Look we found a creepy door that probably should have been opened now that I think about it. That doesn't mean we go charging in. I mean what if something happens? No one knows we're down here."

"That's a good point." Mike said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Okay, how about I go in and if anything happens you run back and get some help."

Jeremy placed his hands on his hips and shook his head."Pfff, and blow my cover? I think not." But when Mike throught the door anyway way Jeremy began to panick. "Wait I just said I wouldn't go. Did you no hear me? Mike? Mike?" Jeremy peered in the door, only when he did he found Mike nearly running into him.

"Okay you were right, bad idea." Mike gasped as he shut the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair unsure of what to do next.

It was only when Jeremy spoke that Mike began to process what he had just seen.

"So what was it?"

Mike shivered before answering. "The bodies, all the bodies or at least what's left of them are in there."

The two stood in silence before Jeremy perked up and asked. "Hey can I go home with you?"


	13. Chapter 13 Golden

**Chapter 13**

Marionette had searched the pizzeria for a twelfth time before he had to admit that his fears had become a reality. Jeremy wasn't in the pizzeria. The toys had continued to help trying to find their boy but when they finally circled back to the office they to had to admit that they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where could he be?" Marionette panicked, if it had been any other human the puppet wouldn't have thought twice about them missing. But this was Jeremy, the boy he had taken care of for the last five months. The puppet knew that with the boy being so weak and helpless it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened to him. "Where are you Jeremy?"

As the clock hit 5:50 the puppet quickly teleported himself to the other pizzeria. Maybe, just maybe one of the animatronics accidentally brought him over and just forgot to tell him or one of the toys. But once he got their he was disappointed to find the animatronics in their usual places, getting ready for the day.

Before any of them could greet them the puppet blurted out. "Please have any of you seen Jeremy?"

Freddy shook his head. "No, we've been with Felix all night, and Mike just left home early. Something about a neighbor with an emergency."

The puppet felt his stomach drop. "Than he's out there. All alone, probably terrified." The puppet cried out. "The poor boy must be petrified."

*(*

Across town Jeremy bit into a mango slice as Mike watched him get juice all over his t-shirt.

"God you have no idea how good this is." Jeremy moaned as he shoved another mango slice into his mouth.

Mike only laughed as he leaned on the grass at a near by park. "Do they not feed you?"

"Well ya, but robots don't have much a pallet. To them your everyday lettuce, rice krispies, oatmeal, pizza, and green bean casserole over all the major food groups." Jeremy raised his mango slice up. "You have no idea how amazing this is."

Mike pushed his fruit filled cup closer to Jeremy, "want some grapes?"

Wordlessly Jeremy stuffed grapes into his mouth before grunting "thank you". As soon as all the fruit was gone Jeremy leaned back in satisfaction. "Alright this is fucking fantastic."

"Why do you curse so much? I mean the animatronics don't really curse, and didn't you just learn how to talk again?"

Jeremy looked at Mike sadly. "Look, my beautiful vocabular didn't come from them. It came once I started to remember all those dreams. Those, people," Jeremy paused for a moment as he picked the grass. "They were all so scared, they just started to say everything there in the moment. How they truly felt. As I was learning to talk again, I guess those words just stuck with me."

The two sat on the sunny field of grass for a long time before Mike got up and offered his hand to Jeremy. "Come on, walk with me." As they left the park the pair remained silent until they reached the forest near town.

"Oh this is nice." Jeremy said as he looked at all the trees.

"I figured that since you haven't seen much more than the pizzeria this might be a bit of nicer change of scenery." Mike continued on to walk as he tried his best to remember the old trails he use to walk through. "My sister and I use to come here all the time. We use to come here with my brother till he… went away."

"Ooooh I should tell him." Jeremy thought to himself. But then he thought about it and decided not to. It wasn't as if Jeremy actually remembered Mike, the fact that he knew that they were related was only because the puppet told him so. Besides Jeremy could see no way to bring it up in casual conversation. "Oh by the way I'm your long lost brother. Neat right."Jeremy smiled at the thought. "Eh, I'll bring it up later."

The two travel around until it started to get dark, they talked about their nightmares, and compared the personalities of the original animatronics and their toy counterparts.

"So we both agree Bonnie is annoying." Mike said as they laid down on the leafy ground.

"Yep, hey does your Bonnie do the thing. The one where he tries to get you to play an instrument?"

Mike nodded "Yeah, he's tried getting me to learn how to play the guitar. I tried to tell him I'm just not that into music but he wouldn't hear it."

Jeremy chuckled "Let me guess, Freddy tries to get you to sing?"

Again Mike nodded. "And they never let up. Let me tell you it didn't sound pretty. Hey what's your Chica like?"

"Obsessed with playing games. I mean she's like a little kid, real sweet thing, but kinda of annoying. Still she's not as bad as Balloon Boy. That son of bitch just doesn't know when to shut up, and the others find it so cute just cause he looks like a kid. What's your Chica like?"

"Motherly" Mike said flatly.

When Mike said nothing more Jeremy sat up and looked at him. "Wait is it bad?"

"The woman tried to spoon feed me! I'm nearly a grown man and she tries to wipe my boogers, or snuggle me like I'm… Felix. It's weird okay." Mike let himself sink further into the leaves. "My own mom… she's not all that cuddly. I mean when I was a kid sure, but once me and Beth got older my mom wasn't like she use to be."

Jeremy nodded before starting to shiver. "It's getting dark"

"You afraid or something?" Mike grinned

"Dude, you just saw a bunch of fucking bodies. I'm not taking any chances let's get the fuck out of here. It's starting to look creepy."

Mike only rolled his eyes, not wanting to agree with Jeremy even if the forest had always scared him as a child. Alright, we'll go back and I'll take you back to the pizzeria-"

"No" Jeremy said sternly "I don't want to go back."

"Alright" Mike said curiously. He didn't ask why because he didn't feel like he had that right. After everything Mike knew he wouldn't want to be stuck there day after day. "So where do you want to go?"

"Your house maybe?"

"I guess, if you want. But I do have to go back at twelve."

*(*

Back at the pizzeria the puppet swayed in his box. He felt like the fear of what had become of his favorite human was beginning to drive him crazy and he hadn't been the only one. The toys had found it impossible to perform for the children, malfunctioning to the point that management had to close the place down for the rest of the day. The engineers had tried to figure of what had gone wrong, but found nothing abnormal with any of the toys.

"They must have short circuited or something. It's probably nothing."

The puppet listened from his music box as the engineers continued to examine his friends. The box felt strangely empty to the puppet until he realized that he wasn't use to the extra space. "All I have to do is wait until midnight and then I can cast a spell and find him." The puppet whispered to himself hopefully.

"Looking for the boy?" A gentle voice asked form the shadows.

Any other time the puppet would have smiled whenever his friend came to visit but the puppet didn't feel much like smiling. "Goldie not now, I'm not feeling well."

"Because of the boy?" Golden Freddy asked

The puppet nodded "He must have gotten out last night, but I don't know how. The front doors were locked, and it wasn't as if we left him unattended for very long. I was just checking up on Mangles new parts and the next thing I knew he was gone."

Golden Freddy patted the puppet's back. "I've never seen you so attached to a human before."

"I've tried not to be." The puppet said as he let himself slide to his music box's floor. "Once the animatronics discovered that the endo's weren't endos they didn't want to play the game anymore. The game left them so depressed, and there my friends. I couldn't leave them like that. The only reason I lured the boy here is because I knew that someone like him could lift their spirits up. They needed someone to love in order for them to forgive themselves, but I never thought that I…"

"You didn't think that you'd grow to love him?" The bear chuckled "Marionette you may be a creature of the night but that doesn't mean your dark little heart can't love someone."

"It was never part of the plan," the puppet sighed "The others I can understand loving them, but not the boy. Not someone so human. Then once those dreaded ghost started to attack him… he was so defenseless. He needed me."

The bear only listened to the puppet before sitting down next to him. "You've grown to care for the boy as if he was your own. I know how hard it is for you to process those feelings. Trust me I've tried to bury mine before as well."

"It would have been better for me not to feel this way, it hurts to much that he might be in trouble and there's nothing that I can do."

"Oh Marionette, the boy's not in any danger. He just went out with his brother."

The puppet immediately shot up. "WHAT!" The puppet growled in a demonic tone. "MIKE HAS HIM! AFTER I'VE SPENT THE ENTIRE DAY WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT JEREMY. I'LL BREAK HIS BONES FOR THIS, I'LL SMASH HIM INTO TINY PIECES."

"Marionette calm down.-"

"NO I WILL NOT BE CALM! I WAS…"The puppets voice began to crack. "I was so worried. Something could have happened to Jeremy, he's such a fragile boy." The puppet turned to Golden Freddy. "How did you know?"

"I stick to the walls and keep an eye on everyone, that's my gig."

The puppet nodded and cleared his throat. "Well thank you Goldie. I feel much better now."

"Your not going to toy with the older brother are you?"

The puppet thought about it and after a while let out a large sigh. "I guess I shouldn't. The boy is decent enough and I suppose he meant no harm. But if he's not here with Jeremy tonight I will bend him over my knee and give him a spanking that will rival any of those pesky dreams."

Golden Freddy winced, it had been a while since the puppet had ever cared for anyone so intensely. And it had been even longer since anyone had invoked his wrath. Golden Freddy had nearly forgotten how terrifying it could be. "Well I'll leave you to plan out the boy's punishment, but I really came by because I wanted to give you the heads up."

"About what?"

"Management decided to get creative, and despite the success of the two pizzerias he wants something more for adults, a horror attraction."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"It could be good for us, but I don't know for sure. The idiot of an owner is unpredictable. I can't wait until you get rid of him."

The puppet was taken aback. "Get rid of him? What are you talking about?"

Golden Freddy returned the puppet's look of confusion. "Isn't that why you turned Foxy human? So he could have a child that would replace the owner? Because if you look at it the pieces of the puzzle fit a little too snugly for this to all be a coincidence. First you bring in Jeremy, then Foxy impregnates his sister, and then you bring in Mike."

The puppet laughed awkwardly "Honestly picking Jeremy had been luck. Foxy becoming human was just because I was bored, and I didn't expect him to get any girl pregnant. And Mike, well I figured why not?"

The two looked at eachother for a while before Golden Freddy slapped the back of the puppet's head. "Don't be so careless with your magic!"

(*(*

Mike tossed Jeremy a blanket before getting ready for work. He felt more than a little strange leaving someone he really didn't know alone in his house. On one hand there was the chance that his mother could come home, and it would be a little hard to handle that situation. And despite Mike having cleaned up there were still dozens of empty beer cans, and unfortunately a few used syringes that Mike hadn't had the time to toss them out. He didn't feel right leaving Jeremy here, but he knew he'd feel worst if he forced Jeremy to return to the pizzeria.

"Alright, there's food in the fridge, tv doesn't really work, but if you get bored; I don't know, take a nap?"

Jeremy only waved Mike away. "Yeah I got it."

"Okay" Mike said uneasily "I'll be back by 6:30, try to keep yourself out of trouble."

"No problem" Jeremy waited until he heard Mike leave and then quickly ran into Mike's room. "This is my chance." Jeremy thought to himself excitedly. "I'll figure out who I was, I'll find out everything." He walked over to Mike's closet and was a bit annoyed to find how neat everything was. "It's gonna be a bitch to hide the fact that I've been snooping."

Just as Jeremy was about to take Mike's clothes off of their hangers Jeremy saw a familiar golden figure in the corner.

"Not you"

Golden Freddy only smiled. "Jeremy you know you have to go back."

"I don't want to!"

"It isn't fair to the others, their worried sick about you."

Jeremy felt a twinge of guilt at this. His memory didn't go back all that far, so to him the animatronics had always been there for him. Terrible dreams or not they were all he had. "Can't you just tell them that I'm okay? I just need a few days, to figure some things out, on my own."

Golden Freddy stood up towering over Jeremy. "Young man, you have two options, stay here and leave Mike in a pool of trouble, or come and save him from the puppet's wrath."

"Wait, but Mike didn't do anything!"

"Marionette won't care, and neither will the toys. Just think, your only brother, stuffed into a suit, all because little Jeremy wanted to stay home." Goldie lied, he knew that at worst the toys would send Mike into a timeout, and the puppet would probably spank him. But Jeremy didn't need to know that.

"No they wouldn't!"

Golden Freddy only shrugged "Well we could place bets if you'd like." He smiled as Jeremy shook his head and ran out the door. "Good choice boy." With that he vanished from the room.

*(*

The moment Mike stepped into the pizzeria he knew something was wrong. No one came to greet him at the door and all the way to his office Mike saw not one animatronic come to him. A part of Mike was almost pleased, after all according to himself this is what he had always wanted, but there was another part of him that was terrified.

As soon as Mike saw down in his office chair he felt something quickly wrap itself around his body. "Hello there boy." A familiar robot voice hissed in Mike's ear. "Where is Jeremy?"

"Mangle? What-"

The puppet suddenly jumped in front of him and let out a bone chilling scream before grabbing Mike's face. "WHERE IS JEREMY!"


	14. Chapter 14 Brother's day out

**Chapter 14**

Jeremy had a bit of trouble finding the pizzeria due to the lack of light and the fact that nothing looked familiar. Yet everytime he felt that he was surely lost he saw a golden figure lurking one way or another. "For once your useful." Jeremy huffed as he made his way to the pizzeria.

As Jeremy took his final steps towards the pizzeria he wondered what he'd do. Convincing the toys that he was still a dependent little kid was easy, but keeping up that act and some how magically being able to find his way home? That was going to be harder to explain. Though Jeremy wasn't all that worried, really he could lie his way out of most situations on the spot and he was sure that this one would be no different. There had been a reason that Jeremy had kept the helpless little boy act, it was easier to get away with things when people thought you didn't know any better.

The door the the dinear hadn't opened as easily as Jeremy had hoped, instead of just sliding open like the ones at his pizzeria this one had a word on it. So far Jeremy hadn't really remembered how to read yet, so the pull sign did little to help him. It wasn't until Jeremy was nearly ready to give up that just out of luck he opened the door, and once he did a terrifying scream met his ears.

*(*

After what seemed like hours the puppet had gotten nowhere with Mike. He had scarred him, made some typical threats, and after everything had failed he had forced Mike to listen to the Fazbear's gangs songs on repeat.

"Stop this!" Mike pleaded, after hearing the Freddy's welcome song for the fourth time in a row." He tried to shake the head phones from his ears but with Mangle holding him in a tight grip Mike found himself unable to move.

"Tell me where Jeremy is and you can stop listening to this."

"I told you! I- I don't know where he is-" He was cut off as the puppet turned up the volume. Mike let out a scream, mainly because the sudden loud sound had really hurt his ears, but he was also hoping that his screams would bring in the other animatronics. Even if he hadn't seen them all night Mike knew that they had to be around somewhere.

Quickly the puppet lowered the volume, but no sooner had he done so that he was shocked to hear a familiar voice.

"Stop!"

Marionette seemed to freeze for several seconds before launching himself at Jeremy, wrapping his arms around the teen. "Where were you? We were so worried about you, and when did you learn to talk?"

Jeremy wiggled himself out of the puppet's hug and ran over to Mike, "Hey you okay?"

Mike nodded gently "You should have stayed home, I mean listening to those songs over and over again was getting to me but I could have handled it."

"Songs?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Mike and then Mangle who had since let go of Mike. "But Goldie said they were going to shove you into a suit."

"What!" The puppet and Mike both gasped, with Mike moving a bit further from both Mangle and the puppet.

Marionette shook his head and waved his hands. "Scare him a bit yes but I would never kill Michael." The puppet pulled Mike, who was trying to leave the office, into an awkward hug. "Why, he's practically family." The puppet let go of Mike as the shock of Jeremy speaking in full sentences began to fade away. "Young man how long have you been able to speak?"

At this Jeremy gave a weak smile, "Um, since this morning." He lied.

Marionette crossed his arms and began tapping his wrist, a clear sign that not only was he not buying Jeremy's lie. "Really, you've master speaking the english language since this morning."

"Y-yes," Jeremy uttered nervously "I uh, remembered it. Speaking I mean."

"Right" The puppet said as he uncrossed his arms and pulled Jeremy's ear. "We're going home, and you just wait till we get there." Marionette's attention went to Mike and the puppet let go of Jeremy's ear. "What was your part in all this."

"Eh, I um was asked -"

"It was Mike's idea!" Jeremy bursted out. "He said it be fun, and it was but I'm sorry." The teen rubbed his ear before begging forgiveness from Mike with his eyes.

"You little traitor!" Mike hissed as he jumped up, seemingly ready to tackle Jeremy before Mangle could grab him. "You asked me to take you home."

The puppet looked at both boys before clothing both doors and turning to Mangle. "Bring me my pattle."

*(*

The older animatronics and the toys waited on the stage for the puppet to come out. The toys and the older models swopped stories and techniques to entertain the children as they usually did whenever they all got together. The tranquil quiet was only interpreted as the pleas of two boys rang through the pizzeria that was soon followed by howls of pain.

Immediately the animatronics were up on their feet but as they reached the two hallway they were greeted by the puppet and Mangle who were both leading one of the night guards out.

"Before any of you asked I talk to both boys, they both misbehaved and were punished accordingly." The puppet said coolly.

It didn't take the animatronics long to guess how they had been punished by the way Jeremy rubbed his bottom.

The puppet grabbed Jeremy's ear before addressing the others. "I'm taking Jeremy home, do what you wish with Michael." He ignored the toys reactions allowing Jeremy's pleas speak for his actions. "He talks now." The puppet said casually.

In a flash the puppet and the rest of the toys vanished along with Jeremy. Once they were gone Chica rushed to hug the wide Mike.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked as she gently brushed his face with her feathery fingers.

"H-he spanked us. Like little kids." Mike began saying in a shaky voice.

Freddy patted the boy's back. "It's alright Michael, I'm sure you've learned you lesson-"

"Learned my lesson? What did I even do, and even if I did something wrong I'm not a little kid that needs to be taught right from wrong. I'm 17 years old, I'll be 18 next month for crying out loud!"

Freddy shot the others a look before any of them could show their excitement of finally knowing when Mike's birthday would be. It had been something they had all wanted to know desperately, but Freddy knew that now was not the time to show their excitement.

With his hand still on Mike's shoulder Freddy continued to pat his back. "Yes your nearly an adult, and Marionette probably shouldn't have spanked you.-"

"Probably shouldn't have? Are you saying that Marionette had a good reason!" Mike said in disbelief.

"Michael you do understand what you did? You took Jeremy, you made us all worry something fierce. We didn't know what had happened to him. Can't you understand that none of us knew if Jeremy was okay."

"Alright, but still I'm not some little kid-"

"That doesn't matter Michael. What you did was wrong, just think what if someone had taken Felix. Even if it they brought him back unharmed how would you feel?"

Mike was quiet for a second before answering. "But I… Jeremy isn't a baby, and he asked me to go."

"Still" Freddy said "We didn't know anything, we were just so worried."

Mike said nothing as he shook Freddy's hand off. Mike knew that Freddy was partly right, but he didn't want to admit that the robots he still saw as murders were in any way right. Instead Mike silently went into the office, and leaned on the desk for the rest of the night.

He didn't see the golden bear who was looking at him through the right window. "Hm, 18 next month, interesting."

*(*

The next night Mike still felt bitter about the whole ordeal but as he went to work he couldn't but help, less angry. What Freddy had told him, his example at least, of how he would have felt if someone had taken Felix had really stuck with him. As far as he knew the puppet had thought that Jeremy was still a brain damaged teen that wasn't able to take care of himself. As much as Mike hated them, or at least wanted to hate them, Mike knew he couldn't deny that at the very least the puppet carried for Jeremy. It was weird, how the puppet had no problem telling him how he had enjoyed killing people, then speak so lovingly about Jeremy.

Still this knowledge hadn't eased his embarrassment about his punishment. Jeremy had been the first one the puppet had grabbed after Mangle handed him a wooden paddle. Three swats later a crying Jeremy stood behind Mangle as the puppet turned his attention to Mike.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Were Mike's last words before the puppet spun him around and bent him over his knee. Three swats later Mike couldn't help but cry out. Not only was his pride crushed but his bottom had stung like never before. Despite his mother's many bad habits, she had never hit any of his siblings. Even with the few memories of his father Mike knew that even he never layed a finger on them.

As Mike entered the restaurant he was almost unprepared as Chica pulled him into a hug. "Your back" She squeaked "I made you some soup"

Mike nodded, ready to ignore her until he swore he saw the dark eyes of the puppet, making a fear raise up in him that he hadn't had since his dreams had started. "T-thanks" He said quickly before heading towards the cove. He really didn't want to be in the office anymore, and if anything he could just tell the animatronics that he wanted to spend some time with Felix if they asked to many questions.

As he left Mike didn't see how a smile spread across Chica's face. "Okay Sweetie."

*(*

The cove had changed dramatically in the last few weeks with the help of the puppet. It went from a small room to one with a tunnel that led to a large house with several rooms. The new house under the restaurant made it easier to care for Felix who was now much more active during the day. Still during the night Foxy prefered to stay above ground with Felix and tonight was no different. As Mike entered the cove he smiled as he caught sight of Felix taking wobbly steps towards Foxy.

Foxy hadn't noticed Mike and instead picked up Felix proudly. "Your walking like a champ, aren't you laddy. Soon your going to be cruising all through the pizzeria, aren't ya."

Felix squealed in delight, grabbing at Foxy's face before he called out "Pa"

"Yes Felix, your Papa is right here."

"Un Bon?" The infant asked making a motion with his hands over his head.

"No your uncle Bonnie isn't here right now, I'm sure he'll come later."

Felix continued to babble making another motion above his head. Felix seemed to put on an invisible hat before removing it. "Un Fre?"

"Uncle Freddy will be here soon, you know how much he loves to visit you."Foxy placed Felix on the ground as he sat next to him. "I'm sure your Auntie Chica will come later and give you some yummy snacks."

Felix opened his mouth at the mention of Chica and made a chewing kind of noise.

"I know Chica makes you the nicest snacks. You love it when she makes you carrot sticks don't you."

Felix nodded but then pointed to his chest making a sound that warmed Mike's chest. "Un Mi?"

"Your Uncle Mike? I think he'll come out tonight, then you can show him how much you can walk now." Foxy patted his son's head still not noticing the night guard who was now grinning at the sight. "So my little potato, do we tell Mike that he's your uncle tonight? I'm sure he'd love to know that your his sister's son, so what do you think laddy, do we tell him?"

"Wait!" Mike said as he felt his heart jump in his throat. "What do you mean Felix is… Beth's son"

Foxy jumped a little as he heard Mike, "Oi" Foxy said softly as he covered his face with his hands. "Mike …" Foxy began "I've been… trying to tell you. I'm sorry-"

"Wait" Mike said in a shaky voice as he looked at Felix and then at Foxy. He felt weak in his knees and thought he would surely fall only to be supported by Bonnie who had seemed to come out of nowhere. "That's… Beth" Mike felt him tear up as he struggled to say his sister's name. He looked at Felix again and he saw what he knew he had tried to explain away so many times before. Sure the red hair and amber eyes didn't look like Beth's blue eyes or dark black hair. But then Mike looked at Felix's full check and slender fingers, so much like her's. Mike tried to speak up but found his words caught in his throat. "H-he has her nose." Mike struggled to say.

Foxy held onto his son, not sure of what to do. He had seen Mike scream, yell, and curse at them, but never had he'd seen Mike cry. In his uncertainty Felix managed to wiggle out of his father's grip and walked over to a sobbing Mike. "Un Mi?" The infant asked with concerned.

The infant was taken by surprised when Mike grabbed him and began sobbing into his tiny shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15 Look whose home

**Chapter 15**

Mike didn't really let go of Felix for the rest of the night, not that any of the animatronics protested. If anything they were glad to finally have their only good secret out into the air. Still Foxy hadn't been prepared for Mike to glare daggers at him, and he didn't know why Mike was so angry with him.

As the night went on Mike began to hum a tune that quickly lulled Felix to sleep. The four animatronics smiled as Mike shifted Felix in his arms, allowing the child to sleep a bit more stretched out.

"What's that song?" Foxy asked trying to create some kind of truce of some kind. Foxy could guess why Mike would be angry at him, hiding the fact that his own flesh and blood was right under his nose, and what not.

"It was one of Beth's favorite, but you wouldn't like it." Mike said simply

"Can't be" Foxy insisted "The lad should hear his mother's favorite shanties. Go ahead, let's hear them."

Mike rose one of his brows before saying. "I warned you." He paused a moment before he started to sing. "Dark clouds. They circle over rusted seas. A rusted boat, with rusted me. My hook and hand are far from clean. The grisly tale of old Foxy."

The animatronics looked at each other in horror as Mike continued with his song, except for Foxy. Foxy maintained a blank face all the way till the end of the song, and to the surprise of the everyone in the room he smiled.

"So old Foxy was her favorite."

Mike recoiled at the fox's words but hesitantly noded. "After, the bite, you were kind of became an urban legend. Everyone use to try to come into the cove and get a peek at you, and to the older kids you were their hero." Mike ignored Foxy's look of surprise and continued. "Whenever we came over Beth… she always tried to go see you, but we around for a few birthdays so she never really got the chance. I guess she got her fill through fan based music, and that one was her favorite."

Foxy's smile widened as he heard this. "Really-"

"But you probably already knew, didn't you!" Mike growled "Was that your thing? Go find a fan and then fuck them? What did you do some creepy pirate thing!" Mike demanded

Foxy's smile quickly faded as he stuck his hands out. "What no, I - well I mean yes. We met at a pub, I was nice to her and she was nice to me."

"So you pick up random women?" Mike asked harshly "With no concern of their well being?"

Foxy gulped, he hadn't expected to be asked these questions ever. "Well yes"

Mike handed Bonnie the baby "Hold him"

"Wait let me explain." Foxy begged "Beth was nice, we liked each other-" Foxy was cut off as Mike punched his jaw as hard as he could. Robotic or not the punch hurt, and Foxy's anger rose in him. His eyes turned black and he felt himself grow ready for a blood fight, until her heard Mike yell through his sobs.

"She could have lived another year or two but you didn't let her. Beth was already sick and you made her weaker! She didn't have to die, not then." Mike cried out. "Beth could have lived a little while longer. There were still things she wanted to do, and you didn't even care about her. She was just some other girl to you, and sure she wanted a kid; but she wanted him to go to me. We didn't even know you and you just took the kid with no consideration. I didn't even get to see him once he was born. I didn't get to stay with her as she died, because you wouldn't let me in. Who does that." Mike weeped "I had to bury her alone. All alone"

Foxy took the blows, but after a while he grabbed Mike's fist forcing him to stop his attack. Foxy had always known that Mike was close to his sister, yet he hadn't expected him to be so hostile towards him. From the way he spoke about her to the pictures that Freddy had found in the desk, it was very clear that Mike cared deeply about her. "I'm sorry Mike, that I didn't love her, that I didn't get to know her."

Mike struggled in Foxy's grip trying his best to escape. Mike knew very well that Foxy was stronger than him but he still felt that he owed it to Beth to at least try to kick his ass. "W-why'd you t-take him." Mike sobbed "I needed him, needed something of her after she was gone. That was the whole plan. We planned out every detail, picked out the schools, but you took that all away from me."

After a while Mike stopped struggling and fell into Foxy's opened arms.

"It's not fair," Mike whimpered "It's just not fair."

*(*

After Mike's little fiasco Freddy called the puppet in, after all when bone hits metal repeatedly the outcomes are never all that good. The puppet said nothing as he healed Mike's injuries, but instead chose to cast a sleeping spell on the boy and tuck him into a bed underneath the pizzeria.

"I'll call his school, and excuse his absence." The puppet said calmly "I'm certain with a bit of rest he'll be back to his usual self." The puppet was about to teleport himself back to the pizzeria once it was six but he noticed how distressed Foxy seemed. "Don't tell me Mike actually injured you." The puppet said in a cheeky fashion.

Foxy shook his head "Is what Mike said true? Did I really kill her?"

"The mother?" The puppet said somewhat surprised. "Foxy this Beth girl was already very sick. She was born sick and was very aware that she wouldn't be living much longer."

"But Mike said I made her weaker, that I made her die faster." Foxy's voice box cracked as a sob escape his throat. "I know I killed those guards, I can accept that; but the mother of my son, d-did I kill her too?"

"Foxy you did no such thing." The puppet promised "You can't take what Mike said to heart, he's still grieving. His sister was his world, you have to understand Mike lost a love one. He's probably had negative feelings of the father of the baby since the day she told him she was pregnant."

Foxy sighed "What can I even say to him? I never really got to know her, I didn't want to get to know her. I only had a month, I was … afraid to get too close to anyone."

"Then tell him that" The puppet said simply. "Either way Mike is going to be angry with you, and it won't be because you did something. When humans lose someone close to them it's always easier to blame someone for their loose. It's a coping mechanism." The puppet gave Foxy a gentle slap on the back. "Listen to him but don't believe what he says, it'll take some time, but Mike will come to terms with his sister lost. And if he ever tries to hit you again I'd suggest running, he'll tire out eventually."

Foxy only nodded as the puppet disappeared.

*(*

Foxy spent the next day taking care of Felix as he usually did. The puppet's spell still had a bit of an effect on him and so he spent most of his day as a human. Ever since the puppet stopped needing Foxy to watch over Mike, Foxy had spent his precious time as a human taking Felix out. They'd never go very far, mostly to the local park, which was enough to entertain Felix. But instead of going out Foxy kept an eye on Mike.

Foxy noticed that for once Mike seemed to sleep peacefully, he didn't scream, or whimper in his sleep. He ran his fingers through Mike's hair and was surprised at how soft it was. It felt just like Felix's and much like Jeremy's. The only difference was the hair color. Foxy smiled as he imagined that when Felix grew up he'd look somewhat like this. It was a pleasant thought, Felix seventeen or so, his red hair a little longer. He imagined Felix's little fingers longer, and just a bit wider. Foxy guessed that once Felix was grown his palms would be the size of Jeremy's. Foxy looked down at his own hands, they were much larger than Mike's, still Foxy was sure that all Felix had inherited from him was his hair and eyes.

As Foxy was observing Mike he hadn't noticed Mike waking first thing Foxy felt was someone grabbing his shirt and tossing him like a rag doll.

"Who the hell are you!" Mike hissed

"Mike it's me-" He ducked as Mike threw something at his head. "Mikey my boy it's me Foxy." Mike stopped for a fraction of a second before beginning his assault once more. "Mike come on, it's Foxy, Felix's dad."

"I know it's you." Mike hissed, and threw some of Felix's books at him. "Where am I!"

"In the house the puppet created, underneath the pizzeria." Foxy jumped out of the way as Mike threw another book at him. "Alright that's quite enough." Foxy growled as he grabbed Mike's wrist. "Stop throwing things!"

Mike grunted and sat on the bed annoyed, even as a human Foxy was stronger than him. Mike hadn't expected that. "So this is what you look like with flesh and bones."

Foxy nodded "What do ya think?"

Mike looked him over twice before looking away. He was beginning to see why Beth would have fallen this guy. His face was good looking and he was built up fairly nicely. "You asked the puppet to make you like that?"

"Nah, Marionette said this is what I'd look like if I was human."

Mike felt his ears grow hot. This is how Foxy would look if he were human? "Not fair" Mike thought to himself.

Foxy waited for a while for Mike to say something but when that didn't happen Foxy simply started to gather everything Mike had thrown earlier. While Foxy was certain that females found his form appealing, but he had been a little curious to see how a male saw him. Foxy had guessed that at least some males found him appealing, since there had been a few that had bought him a drink, but that was different.

As Mike made his way out of bed his foot got caught in the blankets, causing him to trip and fall. On top of Foxy. "Oh shit sorry-" Mike began until he remembered that he was still angry at Foxy. "I mean, move!"

"Well if you hadn't fallen on me, then maybe I wouldn't have to move." Foxy grunted as he got on his feet once more.

Mike glared at Foxy silencing him as he made his way out of the room and into a hallway. Immediately Mike noticed how nice the house was, the hall was wide enough that he felt he could stand shoulder to shoulder with four people and still not touch the walls. After admiring the hall for a bit, Mike made his way to the kitchen. Again he was surprised by how large it was. "All this for one baby." He thought to himself. Mike continued to look around only stopping when he found what must be the front entrance.

"Where you heading off to?" Foxy asked behind him.

"It's probably way past eight, I have school and I'm gonna be late.-"

"The puppet already call in for you."

"Oh" Mike said quietly, but then went to head for the door again.

"Didn't you just hear me? You don't have school today."

"Ya, but I want to go out."

Foxy looked at Mike in annoyance. "Wait a second" Foxy commanded. Mike obey, mainly because he was curious of what Foxy was going to do. When Foxy came back he carried a large baby bag and a sleepy Felix. "Alright lead the way."

*(*

Mike sunk in his seat as Foxy sat next to him on the bus. Even after Mike had protested Foxy had made it clear to him that one way or another he was going to follow him all day. Mike pulled the bus stop line and quickly made his way off the bus, only helping carrying the baby bag because Felix had gotten fussy and was on the borderline of having a tantrum. As they got off of the bus Mike quickly made a beeline for his destination, and smiled to himself. "Come on Felix, let's go meet your mama."

Foxy felt his heart drop, "how can he meet her if she's dead?" He thought to himself grimly but didn't question Mike. Instead he followed Mike wordlessly as they walked through a field with stones sticking out of the earth. "What is this place?" Foxy asked Mike. Foxy had to admit that it was a nice field, the grass was green, and at most of the upright stones there was a bouquet of flowers, still something about this place seemed, sad to Foxy.

"It's a cemetery" Mike said quietly

Foxy nodded but really didn't get what a cemetery was. The only thing he could think of were the halloween decorations that went up in october. But this didn't seem like the decorations at all. It didn't seem to be a place that tried to be frightening, if anything Foxy was sure this place was suppose to be pretty because everything seemed so clean.

The trio continued to move through the rows and rows of stones until they neared a hill, and on it was a large oak tree with a large stone underneath it. There were dozens of flowers around the stone, some fresh, but the majority had begun to wither.

Foxy was about to ask Mike why they where here but decided to stay quiet when he read the name on the stone.

Beth Schmidt

Loving daughter, sister, and mother

Forever in our hearts

"Hey Beth, its me again," Mike began quietly "You'll never guess who I found." Mike picked up Felix. Foxy noticed how Mike seemed to try and smile but he was clearly struggling. "It's Amias, only he's not really called that anymore. His dad, the guy you met well, you remember how I told you he took the baby? Well I found him through this crazy way and I even got to name him. But I didn't know he was yours so I didn't name him what you wanted him to be called. Sorry about that…" Mike's voice tapered off.

For a while the two were silent until Foxy's curiosity got the better of him. "Mike, why are ye talking to that rock?"

A muffled laugh escaped Mike's mouth, "Foxy, this is where Beth is buried."

The realization hit Foxy lack a ton of bricks, suddenly this park didn't seem so cheery anymore. "All those rocks are where people are buried?" Foxy grimly realized. He looked at the stone now understanding that Mike wasn't talking to it but rather what was under it.

"He's a strong boy, healthy, just like you always wanted…" Mike paused before picking up some of the withered flowers and quickly went to throw them away in a near by trash can. "Alright you two ready to go?"

Foxy silent nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the stone until Mike lead them away

*(*

The rest of the day was more cheerful, something Foxy was thankful for. Mike took them to a garden of olives and was given an endless supply of breadsticks. While they weren't as good as Chica's Foxy enjoyed them none the less. After they had eaten Mike led them around town, which Foxy almost didn't mind, if it wasn't for the fact that he ran into all his lady friends.

To his credit Foxy tried, really honestly did his best to keep their conversations short. From the corner of his eyes he could see Mike glare at him in a way that if looks could kill Foxy would be dead by leath head explosion. Foxy tried to save himself when he remembered a rumor he had heard from a bartender that women don't like other women's babies. "This is my son, his name is Felix." Foxy said, hoping that he'd soon see the women with disinterested faces. Only problem was is the moment Foxy mentioned Felix the women seemed to flock to him even more.

"Oh he's so cute, where is his mother?" A woman said almost angrily

"She's gone…" Foxy began only to have the girl, Megan her name was, cling on to him like a dying swimmer grabs a floatie.

"And your raising him yourself? Oh you poor thing."

"Ehem." Mike glared as he took Felix from Foxy. "I'm taking him home, bye."

"Who's the kid?" Another women, Lucy asked. She had seen Mike around but couldn't remember from where.

In Foxy's panic he didn't know what to say. What was Mike to him? Foxy knew some basic human relationship categories, if he had been married to Beth he knew Mike would have been his brother in law. But he never was, so Foxy blurted out "He's my brother."

At this the women squealed, they were delighted at the thought of a man taking care of his son and younger brother. It satisfied all their fantasies of men they admired from their soap operas and dirty book hopes and dreams.

Mike on the other hand was far from pleased and shot Foxy yet another glare. "Come on Bernie"

"Bernie?" Foxy thought to himself, "That's a terrible name." He blushed as the women giggled at this. "Uh, sure Mikey."

"So do you really go by Bernie?" Lucy asked with glee

"Well no, um, I got the nickname Foxy back in school and I've been using it ever since."

After a while of talking Foxy exuded himself once he noticed Mike was gone. It was true that he heard Mike was going home, and so Foxy ran over to Mike's house. It took him a while, but eventually he made his way there, a bit out of breath but still he had made it.

"Mike?" He called out as he searched the house. They were no where to be seen. It wasn't entire the sun began to go down did Foxy begin to panic. Even if he ran like the devil he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the pizzeria before night fall, and what was worst was he had no idea where Mike or his son was. "Shit, shit, shit"

He made it halfway to the pizzeria before he started to feel it. It started in his legs, a numbing sensation of his bones turned to steel. It wasn't painful but Foxy still wasn't fond of the sensation. At first Foxy wasn't to worried, his pants would cover his now animatronic legs. It wasn't until Foxy started feeling the sensation in his neck that he really began to worry. He was almost there as he felt his jaw change, and then his ears. By the time he was a block away Foxy knew that he was definitely not human when he saw a homeless man run from him. "Eh, he looked crazy" Foxy reassured himself. "No one would believe him." As Foxy final made his way to the doors he saw them swing open as Mike gave Foxy a grin.

"You came back looking like that."

"You left!" Foxy growled, only refraining from mimicking the puppet's style of punishment because Mike was holding the baby.

"I told you I was going home." Mike said as he rolled his eyes. "You coming in or not?"

Foxy watched as Mike walked in the pizzeria and smiled. "Yes" He said quietly "Your home"


	16. Chapter 16 Look who spilled the beans,

**I'm taking request for chapter 20, what adventures would you like the Fazbear family to get into?**

 **Chapter 16**

Mike started to stay at the house underneath the pizzeria more often than not. He tried to convince himself that the only reason he did so was so he could spend more time with Felix but he knew that wasn't true. If he was honest with himself Mike would admit to the others that he hated going home. There was just a sense of despair that Mike could never shake off, and as much as it hurt to admit Mike was starting to suspect that his mother would never be coming home. The more he stayed at his house the more certain he was that his suspicion was correct, it wasn't like his mother to stay away for longer than a week. She'd either run out of money and collect the cans in front of their house for some easy cash, but recently the only cans that went missing were the ones Mike had gathered himself.

Plus when Mike was really honest with himself he'd admit that he liked staying at the pizzeria. There wasn't any noisy neighbors and it was so much easier to go to work and then go down stairs to sleep than it was going home. It seemed the only down side was...Foxy.

What annoyed Mike so much was that with each day it became all that much more difficult to hate him. Every time Mike tried to insult him, with something he was sure would wire up the fox's gears, Foxy would never give him the pleasure of fighting with him. And after every argument Mike tried having with him Foxy would take the high road, and just sit there and listen to him vent. It was driving Mike mad. Because if Foxy didn't fight him it made pestering him all that much less satisfying.

To make himself feel better Mike had made sure that one night when all the animatronics were together Mike went up to Bonnie and said "Your my favorite." The sight of Foxy's clear disappointment had been as sweet as the first bite of cake for Mike. But of course this deed quickly came back to bite him.

At the moment Bonnie had forced a guitar into Mike's hands and was now making him play scales over and over again. "Your really starting to get it!" Bonnie said proudly, ignoring Mike's protest. "See all you needed was a little practise, just like I told you."

"Okay but can I take a break-"

"A break? But we've only been practising for three hours, you won't make much progress is you only practise for a little bit." Bonnie insisted

"But my fingers, they hurt." Mike begged

Bonnie frowned but after he looked at Mike's fleshy fingers decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Flesh is so delicate" Bonnie thought to himself sadly. "Alright, we'll call it a day." He grabbed Mike's hands, placing a cream, the puppet had given him for human injuries. "Here this'll make you feel better." Bonnie patted Mike's back and watched as the young human put down the guitar. "I'm his favorite" Bonnie thought to himself cheerfully. It was a welcomed surprise to Bonnie when Mike had told him this. While Bonnie had noticed Freddy and Foxy unhappy about the announcement they had seemed to have gotten over it. Still despite his friends clear disappointment Bonnie couldn't help but feel so happy that Mike had found him the most interesting. This made Bonnie determined to entertain Mike, even if Mike played shy. "Alright" Bonnie started excitedly "Since we have to let your fingers rest why don't we do something else."

Mike cringed, wishing that for once he would have kept his mouth shut. "Why'd I have to say Bonnie was my favorite? I could have said Chica, or Freddy." Mike thought to himself grimly. "Actually I was thinking of spending some time with Felix."

Bonnie nodded "Sure thing" He watched as Mike hopped off stage and went to pirate's cove. Once he was gone Bonnie ran to the backstage and grabbed Freddy. "Alright he's gone."

"Excellent" Freddy said as he pulled the folder filled with pictures. "Let's go meet Chica in the kitchen and really get started planning this party."

Unknown to the others Freddy had always known Mike's birthday, but he had played dumb because truth was Freddy wanted to lead the direction of the part. Once Freddy knew that Mike was part of their family he had made sure to ask the puppet as much as he could about the boy. Unfortunately there wasn't much useful information the puppet had regarding Mike's likes and dislikes. Instead Freddy had decided to use the information in the pictures to try and guess what Mike would like.

The animatronics spread all the pictures on the counter of the kitchen.

"Okay so we know he likes pirates." Freddy said as he taped his chin. "It won't be that hard to get a pirate theme going, we could use some of Foxy's old gear to set the mood."

"I think his favorite kind of pizza is pepperoni." Chica mentioned "There's a few pictures of Mike eating pizza at a party and it's always pepperoni. I'll make him some other kinds of pizza just incase he wants to try them."

"I was thinking of giving him his own guitar, as a gift." Bonnie said hopefully. "He's getting really good so he'd probably love his own."

The animatronics continued to discuss their plans only stopping when they saw a golden figure hunched over near the kitchen's entrance.

"Goldie! Long time no see" Bonnie exclaimed "Where have you been?"

Freddy tipped his hat at his old mentor. "Nice to see you again."

Golden Freddy sat up slowly, there were times when not having an endoskeleton made it more difficult for the bear to move. This was one of those times. Chica helped him sit up a bit. "Thank you Chica, anyway I've come to bring some rather… unfortunate information."

"Is something wrong?" Freddy asked nervously.

"Well, yes and no." Golden Freddy started "I've discussed some of this with Marionette but the owner of Fazbear Pizza is opening a third restaurant."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad." Chica said "Wouldn't it be good for business if we became a bigger chain?"

"Let the bear finish!" Freddy demanded, he turned to Goldie and apologized "Sorry please go on."

Goldie nodded "As you know our business is a fairly old one. We've entertained many children, but as you all know...we've killed many people." The animatronics shuttered at the menton of murder. "Now we've been lucky that no one has ever been able to prove anything, but because of all the disappearances our business has a bit of a… dark lore to it." He paused for a moment before adding. "It's something that we may not like but must accept."

The others looked around nervously, though it was Bonnie who spoke first. "So this new restaurant, does it have something to do… with our past."

"Yes, this new pizzeria is also going to be a horror attraction. For the most part I don't think that it's going to affect our business in any way, unless the company's owner does something foolish."

The three animatronics felt their servos grow cold. They were all well aware of how their owner had nearly driven their business to the ground. If it hadn't been for the puppet the animatronics knew that the business would have been bankrupt long ago. Before any of the animatronics could speak the puppet appeared and sat next to Golden Freddy.

"Sorry I'm late, we had a bit of a plumbing problem, so you've told them the good news yet?"

"I'm getting there" Golden Freddy said impatiently. "We all know that our current owner is a mess, the way things are I'm sure we'll be fine, but add another pizzeria into the mix and I'm not all that sure that will still be the case."

"But we've figured out a long term solution" The puppet said with his usual grin.

In union the puppet and Golden Freddy announced "We're making Mike the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

"What!" Came the response from everyone, including a voice from underneath one of the kitchen counters.

The animatronics looked at each other with concern, they all knew that voice.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald!" The puppet bellowed as he opened the counter to reveal the teen boy who had failed to conceal his hiding spot. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping!"

"I just wanted to know about Mike's birthday party!" Jeremy pleaded "I didn't-"

He was cut off as the puppet dragged Jeremy by his ear to sit next to Golden Freddy. "One word of this gets to Mike and I swear you won't feel you back side for the next three weeks!"

Jeremy wordlessly nodded and sat quietly next to Golden Freddy who only looked at the teen with a smirk.

Golden Freddy cleared his voice box."Anyway, we've all known that our original owner was a very kind and caring owner. But once he died his company was sold to Jay Charlson, and he's lead us into misery multiple times. Between his gambling problem, and whatever else he does, he won't take the time to really take care of this place."

"So" the puppet went on "If we just put Mike's name on a paper, he'll legally own the place but we'll run it. This way the profit we make can go to actually keeping this place running, instead of always having to rely on magic, and we'll be able to save up for things that little Felix might need in the future."

"Now we know that Mike might be … hesitant about this arrangement, so we think it's best to keep him in the dark about it for now." The animatronics nodded silently, and Golden Freddy continued. "Now about this new pizzeria, it's going to be across town, Marionette has already started to create the tunnel that we'll need to travel to the new place. But I want to get eyes on this place before hand, so we're sending Mike and Jeremy to be the temporary night crew to this place."

Jeremy was about to ask a question when the puppet covered his mouth. "I'll tell you everything later, just listen for now."

"They'll just be cleaning the area a bit, getting rid of saw dust and other construction waste that's been left behind. Than our friend here," Golden Freddy pointed to Jeremy "will tell us what's the place is like. That way we won't run into any surprises."

The animatronics nodded to each other all agreeing that this was a very good plan. They congratulated the puppet and Golden Freddy and continued to ask questions about this new pizzeria. As they spoke however none of them heard as Jeremy quietly asked. "Are there going to be any animatronics?"

*(*

Foxy stood next to Mangle with mixed feeling of anger and a great sense of nervousness as the two watched Mike play with Felix. He was angry because Freddy and the others had kicked him off of Mike's party planning committee. Freddy had called him a blabber mouth.

"You've told him about our not so happy past, the fact that Felix is his nephew, and introduced him to the puppet before we ever even discussed it as a group." Freddy had said in a tone of voice that was very difficult to argue with. "Your a blabber mouth and we don't want you to ruin this surprise party."

It had been ages since he's ever been a part of a birthday party, and even though Mike wasn't a little kid Foxy still wanted to throw him an amazing birthday party. Besides, now that he had spent so much time with him during the day Foxy had a good idea of the kind of things he liked.

"Bet none of the other are gonna guess how much this kid likes tumblr." Foxy thought to himself, even though he still didn't really understand what this tumblr thing did.

The only real reason he felt nervous was he had never really talked to Mangle. When the toys first came along everyone had been so tense thinking that they were going to be replaced, which they were but the puppet had pulled some strings and had created the second pizzeria, still no one but Golden Freddy knew this. During that time the toys and the originals weren't on very good terms. But as time progressed they found common ground and slowly began to get to know each other. In time they even learned to care for their counter parts a great deal, except for Foxy.

From the beginning Foxy had mixed feelings about Mangle. On one hand Foxy knew he'd never perform again, not after the bite of 87. But on the other hand Foxy was bitter that there was a new better version of him. One with a clean slate, one who hadn't caused any misfortune to fall onto the pizzeria. There had been times of course when Foxy wanted to talk to Mangle, after all he could tell her all the stories the children had loved and then she could perhaps carry on his legacy. But every time he got near her all he could think about was how she was going to be able to play with the children and he was not. It burnt him up inside so Foxy ended up staying as far away from her as possible. The jealous he felt made him cringe with anger.

Until the kids tore her apart. After that Foxy just felt bad for her, he even pitied her. At the very least he still had both arms and legs, Mangle had not been so fortunate. Not to mention that as time went on Mangle began to fear the children she had once loved so much. She still played with them, after all it was in her basic programing to make the children happy, and she did her best to make due with what she had.

Still after all this time both of them had always thought that they wouldn't ever really get the chance to get to know each other. Foxy hadn't liked really talking to anyone and preferred to isolate himself in his cove every night. Mangle already had a hard time moving through the tunnel so when she did come she wanted to spend time with an animatronics who actually wanted to speak to her.

For the most part they were content having nothing to say to each other. But that all changed once Felix came along. While Mangle was terrified of small children the toys had convinced her that there was no way on earth that Felix could dismantle her, so every now and then, whenever the puppet would be willing to transport her to the older pizzeria, Mangle would pop in and observe the ankle bitter. She wasn't all that impressed, yet as much as she tried to fight off feeling any affection towards the child, Mangle couldn't deny that she found the baby to be...cute. Whenever she could tag along with the others, or whenever toy Bonnie would steal the baby away Mangle would watch the baby.

Still as they each stood side by side neither one of them knew how to start a conversation without sounding awkward.

"So um, how's the other pizzeria?" Foxy timidly asked

"Good, good," Mangle answered quietly. "Um, hows taking care of the baby?"

"It's good" Foxy said

Again the stood waiting for the other to carry the conversation but when neither did they stood still in the awkward air and watched Mike, who unknown to them was watching them with glee.

Mike had spend enough years in the public schooling system to see an insecurity among two people. And it was as clear as day for Mike to see that the two foxes had something awkward between them. Mike put Felix down and smiled as he looked straight at Foxy and Mangle "Look Felix your Daddy has girlfriend." Mike teased

"What?" Mangle asked with a nervous laugh.

If Foxy was human he knew he would have blushed but luckily he wasn't. "Mike, that isn't funny. Knock it off."

Mike only smiled, happy to have found a way to annoy Foxy, even if it was just for a little bit. Still he sighed as Felix continued to drop his blocks on his stomach. "Felix, buddy I'm not made of metal, that hurts."

Mangle winced at the mention of pain. While she knew it took much more for an animatronic to feel pain Mangle couldn't deny that she was afraid that Felix might harm someone. After all he was quickly approaching that toddler age, and Mangle didn't want to take any chances. "Play nice" Mangle said quickly as she removed Felix from Mike's side.

Felix quickly shrieked at being moved and protested as Mangle handed him to his father. "Da! Un Mi! I wa Un Mi!"

"Well that's what happens when you don't play nice my little potato." Foxy said gently "You have to be gentle with Uncle Mike, he's all fleshy, so you can't be ruff."

Felix crossed his arms, clearly disappointed but eventually managed to wiggle himself out of his father arms and back to Mike. The two animatronics laughed as they noticed how Felix began playing with his uncle in a more gentle manner.

As the night progressed Foxy and Mangle continued to watch the two until they noticed Felix drift off to sleep soon followed by his uncle who struggled for a bit before giving into sleep. Foxy quietly picked up Felix and placed him in his crib before turning his attention to Mike. Usually when the older boy fell asleep in a place that wasn't his bed Foxy would pick him up and take him to his new room. Only when he went to get Mike he found that Mangle had already picked him up and taken him to his room.

"Do you need any help?"

Mangle shook her head "I've figured out how to move around without a fully functioning body. Besides I've had plenty of practice carrying Jeremy, though I have to admit his big brother is much heavier."

"Ya, Mike is bigg-" Foxy paused as he fully begun to process what Mangle had just said. "Wait, run that by me again."

Mangle looked at Foxy curiously. "Didn't you know? Jeremy is Mike's little brother-"

"Wait what!" Mike shouted as he jerked away from Mangel, all sense of tiredness left his body. "What do you mean he's my little brother?"

"Oh dear" Mangle said gently "I wasn't suppose to tell you."

Foxy shyly looked at Mangle, as he nervously scratched his head. "Oi, matey I fear we're both a couple of blabber mouths."


	17. Chapter 17 Guess who

**Chapter 17**

Freddy Fazbear would gladly admit that he was quite happy to keep a secret. Secrets usually made things run a little more fluid. So he wasn't all that surprised that the puppet had kept a secret from his crew while telling the toys all the juicy details. Still as Freddy watched Mike cling to Jeremy as if his life depended on it Freddy couldn't help but feel resentful for not being told that Jeremy was Mike's long lost brother.

It definitely would have been less of a shock to the others when Mike bursted into the kitchen earlier, looking like a crazed mad man. Freddy definitely wasn't ready for Mike to tackle Jermey, in fact Freddy was sure that Mike had snapped and was attacking the younger teen. So naturally Freddy tried to stop Mike only to be stopped by the puppet.

"It's alright, he's not hurting him." The puppet said quickly.

While Mike was forcibly snuggling Jeremy the puppet had explained everything from the beginning. It hadn't been that long of an explanation, something that bothered Freddy even more.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Freddy demand "As the leader of this pizzeria I have every right to know-"

"If I told you anything the news would have spilled over to Foxy and that blabber mouth would have told Mike everything. He's probably the one who told him."

"Hey!" Foxy cried out as he made his way into the kitchen. "I didn't know nothing about Jeremy being the little blonde boy from all those pictures. Mangle was the one who spilt the beans!"

"Oh thank," Mangled growled, but she turned to the puppet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell Mike before you wanted him to know."

The puppet sighed but nodded. "Well I guess if it slipped out there's nothing that can be done." He turned to Mike "Are you going to let him go?"

"I've waited ten years for this moment, so no." Mike said smugly as he buried his face into his brother's shoulder. Mike had to admit that he was a little sad that Jeremy had been so close and yet Mike couldn't make the connection. Though to his credit there are plenty of blonde boys names Jeremy so that alone would have never been enough to give Mike the hint. Still as Mike clung to his brother he didn't really care about that. All he wanted was to hold him like he and Beth had alway dreamed.

If anything Mike would hold Jermey just a little tighter, just for Beth.

*(*

Mike stayed home from school the next few days using the excuse of the flu. After ten years Mike had no intention of leaving Jeremy's side for even a second, something that was very awkward, for Jeremy at least.

It wasn't that Jeremy wasn't use to unwanted affection, if anything he felt like he was a champion at going about his day while someone clung to him. The only thing that was weird was the fact that Mike was so… human. Unlike the animatronics who were cold and metal Mike's body would radiate heat, causing Jeremy to sweat and become all sticky. Not to mention that Mike had a smell to him that made Jeremy feel weird. It wasn't a bad feeling but Jeremy couldn't deny that the smell of his older brother seemed to scratch at his brain, like it was trying to remind him of something.

It was times like these that Jeremy really hated not being able to remember so much of his life. Most times it honestly didn't bother him, after all from what the others had told him, he had been pretty sad before they met him. According to the toys Jeremy had told him about his father, a man that would provide for him but was never really around. Even though Jeremy couldn't remember the man he felt like this information was true, otherwise wouldn't this father of his have come looking for him by now? For Jeremy it was enough to have the animatronics as his family, after all he couldn't remember anyone else before them. And sure, there had been a period of uncertainty after Jeremy had begun to remember his dreams but after a while Jeremy figured that if the animatronics were going to kill him they would have killed him by now. So he felt pretty safe among them, and while the whole body thing still bothered him if it was out of sight it was out of mind.

Though if there was one thing Jeremy wanted to remember it was his life with Mike and this Beth girl he liked to talk about so much. He had tried to remember on his own, he thought about them for hours on end trying to find those lost memories in his mind. But he always failed. It wasn't until the puppet had begun to show him pictures of his life before the pizzeria did he feel like he could remember something about them. But it wasn't much.

Jeremy tried to make himself comfortable as he layed in Mike's bed, but found it rather difficult with Mike's heavy arms wrapped around him. Jeremy listen to Mike breath as the older boy slept and had kind of hoped that when he was unconscious his grip would have loosened up. It didn't

"Must-escape-and-find-sharpie-to-draw-a-mustache." Jeremy heaved playfully. It was true that he was happy that Mike now knew the truth but if Jeremy's observations of brothers who came to the pizzeria were correct then it was his job as a little brother to pester his older brother. However every time Jeremy moved he felt Mike's arms hold him even tighter, to the point where Jeremy had to admit that it was kind of crushing his ribs. "Mike-your hurting me."

Mike continued to sleep through this and Jeremy let out a whimper, only to have the pressure around his sides ease up a bit. "Enjoying your reunion?" The puppet asked cheerfully.

"Er, except for his bone crushing hugs, it's pretty nice." Jeremy said as he stretched his body out. "Hey, how come you made me wait so long to tell him? I mean did you have a reason?"

The puppet nodded "Mike isn't like you. He doesn't trust others easily and holds onto grudges longer than he should. After everything that's happened I wanted to give Mike an emotional break. He's still...recovering from discovering that he's related to Felix and with his I'm certain he's going to be exhausted. Besides I had planned to let him think he figured it out on his own, but oh well, you can't predict a blabber mouth." The puppet shrugged before placing two pizza slices on the table next to the bed. "That's for you and your brother, so share."

As Marionette slipped out of the room Jeremy grabbed his slice and begun to chew it slowly until an idea came into his mind. He picked up Mike's piece, placing the warm slice on Mike's face, only the moment he did so he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Jeremy! Leave you brother alone, he's very tired."

"Yes Marionette"

*(*

The next couple of days began much of the same for Mike and Jeremy. They'd wake up together, or to the kitchen and eat, and then head out for the day with Foxy and Felix. Sometimes they'd go to the park and play with Felix on the playground, other days they'd go on adventures all through town and the forest near by. Mike would show Jeremy his favorite music and youtube videos and occasionally, when Foxy wasn't around, he'd show Jeremy the parodies that people had made of the Fazbear gang. In the afternoon they'd go to some nearby restaurant and Jeremy would order something random and different.

As Jeremy sat in front of his plate of oysters he quickly decided that he didn't like them. They had been slimmer than he had predicted, and when ever he'd try to eat one it felt awful to chew.

"Don't chew them Jeremy, just swallow." Mike corrected him as he took an oyster from Jeremy's plate, sprinkled a bit of salt and lemon on it, and then tilted his head back and swallowed the thing whole.

Jeremy scrunched up his nose, "Can we trade?" Jeremy asked as he eyed Mike's plate of spaghetti. "Please?"

Mike rolled his eyes, he'd liked what he ordered, but he'd always had promised himself that if he ever found this little brother of his he'd be nice to him. "Sure whatever, are you liking your food Felix?"

Felix only continued to shove food at his face, a sign that he was clearly content with his lasagna. Though Foxy had tried to keep Felix clean while they ate Felix now had food all over his pants, hair, and all over his arms.

Currently Foxy was just watching the three of them while he tried to clean Felix with baby wipes. He had already finished his plate, it was just a bit of chicken, Foxy didn't know why but it had always been his favorite thing to eat. When he noticed Mike looking at him...almost in a happy manner.

The look didn't last long, in fact it must have been something that lasted less than a second but still it had warmed Foxy's heart. Foxy was still well aware that Mike still loved to annoy him when ever he could, but lately even his attempts to get under Foxy's skin had been becoming less frequent.

Foxy took a second to look across the table, Jeremy was now happily eating Mike's disk, Mike was teasing Jeremy about his food choices, and Felix was rubbing his food into his hair. Foxy couldn't help but feel for once in his life that his luck wasn't so bad after all. He didn't mind not having a show anymore, or being unable to play with the kids at the pizzeria. He no longer envied the other animatronics, but rather he pitied them. Because they'd never have anything like this, only weaker watered down versions. Foxy smiled as he continued to try and take Felix's lasagna out of his hair, completely content to be with his family.

*(*

Foxy watched over the two boys after Jeremy who had spent nearly an hour of tossing and turning had finally managed to fall asleep. "I thought he'd ever close his eyes." Foxy chuckled "I'm glad there's only one of you." He said gently to Felix, who was fast asleep right next to Mike. Foxy continued to watch them for the rest of the night. Occasionally he'd see Jeremy or Mike stir in their sleep but every time one almost woke up the other would instinctively pulled them just a little closer, as if wanting to comfort the other. "Alright" Foxy admitted to himself, "that's really cute." He ruffled Felix's hair for a moment and smiled sadly "To bad you'll never have your own little brother."

Foxy couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind several times. After all he was human for most of the day...But then again he knew that one could only be so lucky. If Beth had survived Foxy doubted the puppet would have ever mentioned his son to him, and even if he did Foxy wouldn't have been apart of his son's life. As much as Foxy hated to think it, he was almost thankful that Beth was dead.

"Goddammit I'm such an asshole" He bitterly thought to himself.

Foxy knew it was a terrible thing to be thankful for but he was. With Beth dead not only had Foxy gained a son but in a way he had gained two more family members, all in a nice and neat little package. And if he was grateful for the mother of his son being dead he knew he be in no position to ever ask for another child. No, one was enough and Foxy knew it.

As Foxy continued to lose himself to his thoughts he hardly noticed as Mangle crawled in.

"Humans are rather cute when they're sleeping." Mangle said with a smile.

Foxy nervously nodded "Ya, they are."

"I wish the children that came to our pizzeria would sleep more often. They just look so sweet and innocent with their eyes closed."

Again Foxy nodded. He did enjoy seeing the three humans sleep, when they didn't have nightmares that is. Even when he had spent time with the human women watching them sleep had been so relaxing. He shook the thought out of his head because he knew watching over the trio of sleeping humans made him feel different."Yep, they're real cute."

The two stood watching over the trio for a while noticing how their awkwardness had returned. However this time it was interrupted as one of the humans broke wind. The two animatronics ran out of the room and bursted out into laughter in the hallway.

"I've never been so happy not to be able to smell." Foxy fell to his knees as he laughed.

Mangle had rolled herself into a tight coil on the floor before bursting out in a fit of giggles. "I've heard humans...pass gas but never so loud. Which one do you think, let it go?"

"Must have been Felix, I've heard that little one let one rip like you wouldn't believe."

"Felix? But he's so little, if anyone did it must have been Mike."

"I wouldn't put it past him-"

"Will you two shut up!" Jeremy hissed, he glared at the two from the doorway. The two foxes held back a giggle, Jeremy had one eye partly closed and his usually neat hair was wild. Not to mention the fact that to both of the animatronics he looked like a cranky little kid that was close to having a temper tantrum. "We're trying to get some sleep here! Oh and that was totally Mike by the way."

"Bullshit" Came a quiet reply from the room which was quickly replaced by light snoring.

Jeremy grunting again before shuffling over to the bed and flopping over next to his brother. This made the two foxes laugh again but this time they made sure to move further away from the room.

"He sure was grumpy" Mangle laughed "I guess we should be more quiet."

Foxy nodded "I sometimes I forget that humans can wake up so easily."

"You know usually Jeremy is a rather heavy sleeper." Mangle said as she looked towards the door of the three sleeping humans. "I'm surprised he even heard us."

"Really?" Foxy asked as he pulled out two chairs in the kitchen. The two sat and Foxy went on, "so how do you wake him up?"

"Usually with a bit of water."

The both laughed no longer feeling so awkward.

*(*

The next day the puppet woke the boys up early. "Alright you two lazy bones, up and at them."

"At who?" Jeremy said in a groggy tone. Like he usually did Jeremy woke up much differently than he had fallen asleep. He lifted his head from Mike's stomach and allowed himself to stretch like a cat.

Mike slumped out of bed, and walked slowly out of the room until he noticed the clock in the hallway. "Oh shit I'm going to be late."

Marionette smashed the back of Mike's head. "First of all we don't use that language in this house, and second I've already called your school. If anyone asks you have a rather bad fever."

"What but it's almost the end of the semester-"

"I've checked your school work and you aren't behind on anything. Missing one day won't hurt you, besides isn't today senior ditch day?"

"Ya" Mike said hesitantly "But I still planned on going."

"School can wait I have a very important mission for you two." The puppet said with glee as he watched the eyes of the teens perk up.

"A mission?"

"Yes Jeremy, I have a special mission planned for the two of you." Marionette smiled as he watched a clearly skeptical Mike eye him. "Today you two are going to go and start and investigation"

A smile spread across Mike's face. "That sounds awesome."

*(*

An hour later the teens were standing in front of Fazbear's fright, the smile on Mike's face had long ago vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"Mission my ass" He hissed "The puppet just wants us to clean this place up."

Jeremy sighed, in reality he was just as angry as Mike, but for once he didn't want to stir up trouble. "Look we're getting payed, and Marionette promised that when we go home we can order Chinese food."

It was no secret that Mike had a serious love for Chinese food. This didn't make Mike smile but Jeremy did notice Mike's frown soften a bit.

"I guess it won't be that bad." Mike admitted "It's just going to be you, me and an empty pizzeria."

They entered the new pizzeria, already surprised at how dirty the place was. Sawdust covered most of the floor, along with trash, and other construction debris. The two boys looked at each other and sighed before grabbing a broom and a trash bags, stuffing them with trash. As the two began to clean they didn't notice that someone was watching them, and if they did they would have ran immediately out of the pizzeria. Puppet's wrath or not wouldn't convince them to stay. But they didn't see the greenish, goldish animatronic.

The creature watched the two as they worked and wondered if he should go and talk to them, but as he looked down at himself he decided against it. His once soft and cuddly suit was now tattered and worn, and then there had been the reaction of the workers who had taken him out of storage.

"Dear lord! They're gonna show this thing to kids? It's terrifying"

"Na it's gonna be part of a horror attraction." Another worker corrected the first.

"Oh then in that case it's gonna fit right in."

Those words had hurt the animatronic more than all those years alone in storage. Still as he watched the two boys clean up he couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth in his circuits.

"Alright Mikey, you can have all my egg rolls if you can fill your bag before me, but if I win I get all your fried shrimp."

"Deal" Mike said and began to feverishly sweep trash into a dust pan.

The animatronic chuckled to itself as it watched the two teens compete. He noticed how the smaller one couldn't keep up with the larger one and almost felt and wanted to come out and help him but stopped when the older one threw down his broom.

"Boom baby! I'm done." The older one said proudly. "Your egg roles will be mine."

The smaller one looked down sadly before looking up hopefully at the older one. "Bet I can fill five trash bags before you can."

"Your on"

The animatronic smiled to himself and decided that he liked these two. Though every time they moved closer to him the animatronic made sure he either moved further away or found a decent hiding spot. The older animatronic continued to watch the boys filling their bags and when neither had been looking he even managed to fill a bag and place it next to the smaller boy's pile. Despite his attempt to help the smaller boy the larger one quickly filled his bags only to be challenged by the smaller boy again. This went on for a while until the older boy looked at his small pocket rectangle.

"Hey you know what'll make this less boring? When the smaller boy shook his head the older one continued. "Some ghost stories."

"Ghost stories, in this creepy place?"

"Come on it's the perfect place for scary stories, and if you get scared you can sleep in my bed tonight."

"I'm not gonna get scared!" The younger boy insisted. "Go ahead and tell your stupid story, while I actually work."

"Alrighty then, since we're here I'll give you a classic Freddy Fazbear ghost story."

The older animatronic watched the younger boy cringe. "No don't tell him, he doesn't want to hear a scary story." He silently thought, he was about to go confront the older boy when he realized that the sight of him alone would be enough to scare both boys for days.

"Alright this one all the kids use to tell on the playground when I was a kid. So a long time ago when Freddy Fazbear opened it was called something a little different, like Freddy's dinner or something, and there were these two animatronics, Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie."

"Wait there was a Golden Bonnie?"

"According to the playground yes. Any way, these animatronics were the first of their kind and despite the era in which they were made these robots were super advanced. At first everything was fine, but then the workers started to notice some weird things about the animatronics."

The old animatronic decided that he didn't want to hear this and went back to his original spot in the pizzeria. Though the stories were usually a bit different he knew how they ended. After all it was because of those stories that he was finally brought out of storage, still it didn't hurt any less when he learned of his new purpose. He looked at the poster of a terrifying creature chasing a crowd of scream people that hung next to him and sighed "Here comes Spring trap."


	18. Chapter 18 Springtrap greets them

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Over 10,000 view? Thanks!**

 **Chapter 18**

Marionette began sending the boys to Fazbear's fright every night together. He knew that he couldn't keep Mike away from school forever and with just a month left in the school year it wouldn't be fair to Mike to take anymore time away. After all once he was done with school the puppet knew that he'd be thinking about college. Besides with Mike's birthday around the corner he wanted to give the animatronics some time to actually plan the party without having to hide everything everytime someone walked past the kitchen. While the older animatronics weren't very fond of the idea the puppet had ensured that the two would be okay.

"There at a new pizzeria that doesn't have anything worth stealing yet, and there completely alone. We have nothing to worry about."

*(*

Spring trap watched the boys as he did every night, a bit thankful that they no longer came during the day. The darkness of the night made it easier for him to sneak about as the boys moved from room to room. As the boys usually did they held a competition of how could either do something faster than the other, or lift something heavier, or even take a bathroom break faster. Spring trap found this all very confusing but very amusing so he didn't question it. During these last few nights Spring trap had learned quite a bit about the boys, first of all they were brothers who for some reason or another had not seen each other in a very long time, and second they were very much food motivated. Ever bet seemed to be about offering to give each other something from their lunch if they won one of their many bets. Spring trap didn't understand why the smaller boy, Jeremy as he was called, accepted so many of these challenges, the larger boy called Mike was not only stronger than he was but also a bit more clever. Which meant that by the time the two sat down to eat their breakfast the older boy had most of the food. He always shared with the younger boy so it was never really a problem.

The only thing Spring trap didn't like about the boys was how much they loved to scare themselves. Sometimes while they cleaned the older boy would play these things called Creepy Pastas, a series of scary stories that would play through the older boy's pocket rectangle. While they listened to them they pretended not to be frightened but once the story was over the boys would always stay extremely close to each other.

"Why do they do that to themselves." Spring trap wondered silently. He knew they were scared, he could hear their heartbeats race for a while, and sometimes if the boys were especially sacred they'd even make more frequent bathroom trips.

What he especially dislike about the boys was how much they liked to tell each other stories about him. In fact it made him downright angry to the point where he'd leave and go back to his box until he was sure that they had moved onto something else. "I'm not a monster" He told himself over and over again though every now and then he wondered how true it was. Was he a monster? He'd always push the question of his mind knowing that asking himself this question was pointless since he could never give himself an honest answer. Once he was calm enough he'd come back always pleased when the boys had moved to talk about another subject.

Other nights weren't so painful to watch the boys. Mike would play music for the two to listen and they'd danced as they'd clean the debris. Tonight was one of those nights, much to Springtrap's pleasure. Springtrap had missed this kind of thing, the sounds of happy people being silly with each other, he knew that he had to cherish these moments while he could, after all if his job was going to be scaring people Springtrap knew that the laughs he heard in the other room would be replaced by screams. It was a simple fact that made his servos ache but Springtrap felt that he had to accept his fate.

"Alright Mikey let me pick the next song."

"Pick a song?" Mike laughed "You haven't won any bets today, so you don't get to pick."

"But Mike" Jeremy winded "You make all the bets about heavy lifting, and that's not fair."

Though they couldn't see it Springtrap nodded in agreement.

"Well it's not my fault you don't know how to use your muscle, besides I have something special for you to listen to." Mike pulled his white rectangle from his pocket. "It's taken me a while to make the perfect playlist for this place but I think you'll like it."

"Oh no" Spring trap thought to himself. After spending so many nights with the boys he knew that when they said certain things then a certain action would come. Much like when one of them said "I bet you" "I think you'll like it" always trailed with something that Mike knew he'd either win at or something that would scare Jeremy or make him laugh. Springtrap looked around, ready to make a quick exit back to his box if Mike started to play something that was awful. Much to his surprise the noise that came from Mike's music box wasn't scary if anything it sounded happy, until he heard the lyrics.

"No way, We're not talking this tricked me, And you tricked my friends, 're purple uniform means BAD, You took away the life I had. And now I wear a bib that says, _Let's Eat_."

Springtrap listened to the song for a while trying to figure out what it was about but if only left him in a confused state. He didn't know who this Chica was but apparently she was some kind of thing that wanted to hurt someone. He found it odd that instead of scaring Jeremy the song made him squeal with joy.

"Another!" Jeremy begged and clapped his hands in excitement.

It went on like this for a while, Mike would play a song about killer robots and Jeremy would always react like he had just heard the single greatest thing in his life. For Spring trap none of these songs made any sense to him. He didn't know who this Mangle, or puppet were but for whatever reason he knew that they were all connected. When he heard a song about a Bonnie the gears in his head started to put things together. He had been replaced, and these new characters must have been the new mascot of Fred Bear's dinner.

Spring trap was mixed with emotions as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. On one hand the dinner had survived long after he was gone, and some new animatronics must have entertained the children as he once did. But on the other hand this new dinner must have been a pretty awful place to inspire so many songs and stories of fear.

"So that's what we've all become" Spring trap thought to himself sadly. "We're made to be... feared." The thought crushed his metal soul and despite his best efforts a weeping sound began to escape his voice box.

"Hey did you hear that?" Jeremy asked

"Hear what?" Mike, who had been further away asked.

"Oh no" Spring trap mumbled and quickly ran over to his box, closing the lid so if the boys did come to investigate they'd at least have trouble finding him.

"It came from over here-"

"Jeremy don't go by yourself, wait for me."

Spring trap waited quietly as the boys searched the new pizzeria room by room. Even from his box he could see a glow of light swing around. He felt his servos lock up when he heard someone remove the lid of his box which was followed by a scream.

And then a hug.

"Mike! Mike look!" Jeremy screamed

Mike ran into the room as if his heels were on fire. He took one look at Springtrap, who was frozen in confusion, and Jeremy who still had his arms wrapped around Springtrap's middle. "Jeremy what are you doing! Get away from that!"

"But Mike it's him! It's Spring trap!"

Mike pulled Jeremy off of Spring trap, before glaring at his brother. "Yes I know what it is which is why I'm telling you to get away from it. What if it's dangerous? What if it's alive like the others?"

"The others?" Spring trap thought in disbelief. "There are others?"

"Look Jeremy let's just close this door and we'll leave."

"But our shift isn't over."

"Who cares! I'm not waiting around for that thing to wake up. Haven't all those Creepy Pastas taught you anything? And have you forgotten that the others killed all those guards!"

"But-"

"No butts! I don't care what the puppet says, he'll understand."

"But Mike" Jeremy pleaded "Look at him, don't you think he'd activate by now or something if he was alive?"

Mike thought it over for a moment but shook his head. "It's not worth the risk brother, there's too many ifs and things that could go wrong." He grabbed Jeremy's arms and tried to pull him away only to be met by resistance.

"Mike I always listen to you, because I think your right but right now I think your wrong. If we go back and tell the others we left because we were scared how do you think they'd react? They'd never let us out of their sight, and even worst what if we're wrong and then we have to listen to one of Freddy's speeches."

Mike let go of Jeremy's arms and then took a long look at Spring trap who hadn't moved an inch. "I guess. I mean he's so old and broken looking I guess he dosen't work anymore." He turned to his little brother. "But if I see this thing even move half an inch we're getting the fuck out of here, you understand."

Jeremy nodded but went over to Springtrap. "Hey take a picture with me."

Mike sighed but pulled out his camera and stood in front of aged animatronic. "Jeremy," He began but once he saw his brother pout he groaned "Alright, but don't show this to the others."

It took a second but the two posed and quickly took a picture. Mike then urged his brother to get back to work, not bothering to see how the image came out. Perhaps if he did he would have seen just a hint of a smile on Springtraps face.

*(*

The next few nights when on much like they always had, Mike and Jeremy would place bets on who could work the fastest and would play music that was based on the franchise's lore. It didn't take long for Spring trap to no longer be bothered by the songs. If anything he had almost begun to like them. He wrote if off as just wanting to learn how to get into character, after all after seeing Jeremy's reaction he knew that he had fans and he didn't want to disappoint them.

Still the more Springtrap watched the boys the more he wanted to talk to them. It was not longer even a desire much more than a need, a need to be heard, to be ...loved. Even though he knew what he wanted was just a fantasy that could never be Springtrap still spent much of his day trying to think of a plan to introduce himself. He worked for hours playing each scenario in his head but the logical aspect of his mind knew that they would never end the way he wanted them to end. He knew that there was no way in a million years that Mike would ever listen to him.

Ever since they had discovered him Mike had been much more cautious. Mike had forbidden Jeremy from even going in the hallway that led to where he was, and whenever they went to clean near his area Mike was always on pins and needles. Springtrap sighed as he watched Mike split his sandwich with Jeremy. He didn't know much about the brothers but he could tell that Mike was very protective over his younger brother. Every time Mike thought he saw something he'd immediately find Jeremy and then he'd stand in front of him. As if he had hoped that if anything was coming after them he'd be taken first and give Jeremy some time to run.

Though Springtrap knew Mike didn't mean to hurt his feeling he couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards Mike. All he wanted was to talk to them, but as every night went by Springtrap would simply reason with himself that there was no way to talk to Mike.

Jeremy on the other hand was a completely different story. Unknown to Mike when ever Jeremy start his shift or even need a bathroom break, he'd peek into the room with Springtrap. It was clear that he was curious and he wanted to get a better look at him but with Mike always near by it was impossible.

"If only I could get Mike out of the way." Springtrap thought to himself. He knew it was the only logical conclusion but he couldn't figure out how to do it. He could lure Mike away, and maybe lock him in the bathroom, but it wasn't like the bathroom door would be strong enough to keep a determined older brother in.

Springtrap let out a small sigh as he watched the brothers work and listened to them talk to each other.

Jeremy let out another yawn before he continued to lazily sweep the floor. "I'm so tired"

"What didn't get enough sleep during the day?"

"I haven't been able to sleep, I keep on having those after dreams you know. But Marionette gave me a little of this stuff." Jeremy said as he pointed to a purple bottle. "He says I should take it right before I come home."

Mike looked at the bottle and picked it up as he read the directions. "ZZzquil? Jeremy this is some really strong stuff. Do you really need this stuff?"

Jeremy nodded as he blinked trying to keep his eyes open. "The puppet says it works. He uses it on you when you get to grumpy. He says just a capful...gets you all sleepy."

"What!" Mike growled

Jeremy only smiled as he continued to sweep the floors. "Oops wasn't supposed to say that."

"No wonder I get tired so much, that bastard!"

Springtrap didn't hear the rest, instead he tuned it out as a plan rolled it's way into his head. "I guess it's my lucky day."

*(*

Mike yawned as he took another drink of his apple cyster which tasted a bit funny. In fact his entire meal had tasted a little off but he figured that it was just he had left his lunch out of the fridge. Though Mike couldn't taking his lunch out of the fridge he didn't think much about it. After all he had forgotten to bring his wallet to school and didn't get to eat so the lunch Chica had made him was much appreciated. He yawned again and tried to get up but found that his legs felt rather heavy, in fact his whole body felt heavy.

Jeremy looked at his brother curiously. "Bro you sleepy too?"

Mike nodded and let out a loud yawn, "Hey let's go home-"

"But it's only three am"

"Really" Mike asked with another yawn. "It feels later."

"Your just tired cause you go to school and then work. You don't get enough sleep and now it's catching up to you. Here" Jeremy said as he handed Mike his jacket. "Just close your eyes for a little bit. I'll do the windows in the office."

Jeremy looked at his older brother surprised at how quickly he had just gotten tired. Since Jeremy had known him he had found that Mike had always slept much less than him and he had always seemed fine. "I guess even Mike gets tired." Jeremy thought to himself as he grabbed the windex.

Jeremy grabbed some rags and was about to walk over when he noticed something move behind him. "Hey Mike that you?" He asked, only when he looked back he saw his brother sleeping on the office couch. "Weird" He told himself but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. As Jeremy walked over to the windows he was determined to do a good job, just to prove to himself that he was just as good as Mike. And once Mike woke up Jeremy would be able to show him that he wasn't just some slacker. Ever since he had overheard the Bonnies talking about him he had felt so inadequate.

"Mike's such a hard worker" Bonnie had said

"Yes not like Jeremy, he's a good kid but he's such a slacker." Bonbon added

"I am not a slacker" Jeremy had told himself. "I mean I am but not all the time."

Jeremy quickly cleaned the windows in the office, taking his time to scrub any debris. There weren't all that many windows making his job just that much easier. He looked at his watch, "Hu 3:30," He thought about going to lie down next to Mike for a bit but quickly told himself he couldn't.

Still he quickly became bored of doing nothing and figured that he could maybe sweep the place just once more for good measure. Even though most of the pizzeria was already clean there were still a few places that still had bits of debris here and there. However as Jeremy cleaned he couldn't help but feel like someone one was looking at him. Though there was never anyone there when ever he looked so Jeremy just told himself that it was just his mind trying to scare him.

By the time four am came around Jeremy had managed to fill a trash bag with tiny bits of sawdust that he had collected from the corners. He felt proud of his accomplishment though it was short lived when Jeremy tried to move the bag to the garbage shoot. "Come on trash! Get into the shoot!" Jeremy tried to lift the bag but felt his arms buckle under the weight of the bag. It was about to fall when Jeremy felt someone lift the bag from his shoulders and toss it into the shoot.

"Thanks Mike" Jeremy huffed as he regained his breath, he turned to face his brother, only when he did he didn't see Mike.

Springtrap stood in front of Jeremy and for several long moments the two only started at eachother. It wasn't until Springtrap raised his hand and waved at Jeremy did either of them move.

"Hi" Springtrap said trying his best to sound friendly

"Hi…" Jeremy squeaked

"My name is...Springtrap, what's yours?"

Jeremy only looked at the animatron with wide eyes. He said nothing until Springtrap neared his face next to Jeremy's. "M-m-my name is Jeremy."

Again the two were quiet, with Jeremy frozen like a slab of stone, and Springtrap just staring at him in confusion. Even though he hadn't expected Jeremy to automatically become his friend but he hadn't expected him to just freeze. Springtrap had even mentally prepared himself for a screen but instead all he got was stony silence.

It was only when Springtrap noticed Jeremy slowly began to back away that he moved. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised "I just want to...talk."

"O-okay we can talk." Jeremy nodded, "We could talk about your nice pizzeria or-" Jeremy quickly ran in between the animatronics legs. "Not!"

Without thinking Springtrap began chasing the boy. It didn't take long for Springtrap to catch up to Jeremy and grab him. He picked him up by his collar, "Please don't run… I just want to talk."

Clearly Jeremy wasn't listening to him as he struggled. "No! Mike help!"

"Mike won't be waking up." Springtrap said softly. "I put him down for a nice long nap"

It would later occur to Springtrap that he had not used the best words in that moment. But in that moment Springtrap didn't understand why tears began to well in Jeremy's eyes.

"Wait don't cry, he'll wake up later."

"W-what do you mean?"

Springtrap gently put down the boy. "I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to make your brother mad. So when no one was looking I poured some of that purple medicine in his drink and food."

"You mean the zzzquil?"

Springtrap nodded "I heard you two talking and you said that the purple thing would make you sleep so I thought that some of that would make Mike go to sleep."

Jeremy was silent for a moment before peeking over Springtrap's shoulder to see a still sleeping MIke in the office. "Okay, that was a good plan." He looked at Springtrap still a bit concerned but felt a little less afraid. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

The animatronic smiled "Anything"

*(*

Mike woke up with a jolt realizing he had actually fallen asleep in the pizzeria with that thing. He quickly made his way off of the couch and looked around. Jeremy wasn't anywhere to be seen. If he where anywhere else this wouldn't have bothered him but ever since he saw that animatronics he had felt that it could wake up at any time and if it did it would have the animatronics original programing.

"Okay Mike, Jeremy's somewhere. Don't freak, that thing is old so it couldn't do anything even if it wanted to." He convince himself. It was only when he heard music toward the back that Mike began to relax. "Oh there he is."

The closer he got the more Mike recognized the song, it was one that Mike had shown to his brother just a few days ago. Only Mike couldn't help but feel a little odd when the only part of the song he heard were two lines of lyrics. "You are never going back. Cause you got springtrapped" play over and over again. He was about to call for his brother until he saw a shadow in the corner.

"Jeremy that you?"

No response

"Jeremy if this is some kind of prank I'm gonna kick-" Mike's foot caught on something and when he looked down it was a shoe, with a splotch of red on it.

The thing in the shadow moved forward slowly repeating the lines "You are never going back. Cause you got springtrapped."

*(*

Springtrap didn't like the idea of scaring Mike from the moment Jeremy suggested it. It was already hard for him to accept that he was going to be used to scare people and even though he wasn't denying this fact he had no desire to start early.

"Please!" Jeremy had begged "Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't see anything fun about scaring your brother or making him think that...I'd hurt you."

"But it won't be real it's just pretend. And it'll be a hell of an ice breaker. Come on friend"

Springtrap's serkets began to spin a little faster. "Friend?"

"Yeah, your my friend, because friends have fun with each other."

After more than 30 years in storage Springtrap had ached to hear those words spoken to him, and after hearing those words it didn't take much more to convince him that while he didn't like this idea his friend did. And Springtrap wanted to make him happy.

The entire plan had been to wait until Mike woke up, and then Springtrap would scare him. Mike would then run to the pizzeria's exit where Jeremy would tackle him and all would be well and good. That had been the plan.

No where in the plan had Springtrap seen himself pinned to the floor as Mike punched him for all he was worth.

"You piece of shit MONSTER!" Mike roared "Where's Jeremy! What did you do to him!"

Despite his current condition Springtrap was fully aware that his body was much harder than Mike's fist but before he could tell the boy to stop because he was sure that he had heard the bones snap a voice stopped him.

"Wait Mike stop!" Jeremy yelled as he jumped on top of his brother. "It was just a joke. Springtrap, he's friendly."

Instantly Mike stopped his assault and grabbed Jeremy by the neck. "Your okay" He said warmly, but then a second later Mike's voice became harsh. "You little son of a bitch." Mike tackled Jeremy and began slapping him silly and was only stopped when Springtrap yanked him away from Jeremy. "You stay out of this!" Mike hissed

"No" Springtrap said in a matter of fact tone which had shocked Mike. "Hitting others is against the rules."

"A-against the rules?" Mike asked in disbelief. He squeezed the ridge of his brow and took a deep breath. He looked at his brother and then at Springtrap who both seemed to eagerly wait for his reaction. After a while he turned around and headed back to the office. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me and you'll both be sorry."

Once Mike was out of earshot Jeremy looked at Springtrap with a smile. "Well I thought that went rather well."

*(*

Back at the older pizzeria the toys and the original animatronics hussled around getting their decorations perfect. While they had two weeks before the big day they wanted to make sure that every decoration was as it should be.

Chica and Bonnie continued to draw on the paper table covers and looked at the pictures Jeremy had given them. They had all been thankful that Jeremy had managed to find out so much more about Mike, like how he was obsessed with this thing called anime, his favorite show in particular was one called fairy tale. So it made sense that they drew all the characters from the show on all the table covers.

"Why are these people so hard to draw?" Bonnie grumbled. He grew more frustrated whenever the eyes of the characters didn't match up.

"Just trace it." Chica said as she finished drawing the character named Erza. She felt bad that Bonnie was having so much difficulty but at the same time she was proud of her drawing skills. "Mike's just going to love this."

Freddy nodded contently. It had been ages since his gang had actually planned a birthday on their own, ever since the bite what they could do during the day had been limited. But at the moment none of that mattered. Freddy turned to watch as Foxy played with Felix. He felt as his circuit grow warm as he saw Foxy smother his child with kisses, the baby would pretend that he didn't want the affection but the moment his father stopped Felix would wait in anticipation for his next attack of affection.

"Where are my kisses!" Foxy demand "Give me my kisses."

"No" Felix said pushing his father away as he laughed

"What! You dare deny me my kisses, then I'll just take them." He lifted Felix up before kissing the baby's face and tickling his sides. "Mmm, so delicious." Foxy purred "These are the best kisses."

Felix squealed with glee before placing one kiss on his father's snout. "A, Dada"

Freddy chuckled to himself as he continued to watch the father and son horse around. Usually Felix would have been asleep by now, but for whatever the reason he was up and full of energy. He only looked away when he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Aren't they just precious?"

"They are." Freddy answered trying his best not to sound annoyed. As much as he hated how the puppet meddling in his business he had tried to be nicer. After all if it hadn't been for the puppet they would have never had Felix and in a way they never would have had Mike come and join their family. Freddy was well aware that he should be thankful for the puppet, yet every time he saw him Freddy just felt so...annoyed. "Are you here for a reason?"

"Straight to the point as always, your no fun." The puppet teased. "To be honest I have come for a reason, have the boys called you?"

Freddy looked up at the puppet hovering above him. "No, but they did say they'd be coming in a little later. It's a Saturday and they wanted to go see some superhero movie at some theater."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" The puppet asked angrily. "Jeremy is my charge! I should know where he!"

Freddy smiled just a bit, he enjoyed the puppet being out of control. "Marionette I didn't know that Jeremy didn't tell you anything. Mike told me about their plan and I assumed Jeremy told you." Freddy's smile fell from his face as he saw the look on the puppet's face. It was filled with sadness.

"I don't understand...why he doesn't tell me anything."

Freddy had known the puppet for years and until this point he thought he had seen him make every possible facial expression. The puppet's mask didn't really allow him to make too many facial expressions, though whenever the puppet felt extreme emotion the ceramic mask on his face would creak and bend into the desired facial expression.

Freddy didn't know what to say and only tapped the puppet's back. "I don't-"

"I don't think he likes me much." The puppet said sadly. "I know he use to, before I took his memory. But now he's different, and I don't know why."

Freddy said nothing, it wasn't as if Freddy knew Jeremy before everything had happened. The only Jeremy that Freddy knew was the one in the old pictures, and the one that he knew now. It was hard for Freddy to imagine any other Jeremy than the one he knew.

"He use to be so sweet, not so mischievous. He wasn't such a trouble maker, he didn't try to play pranks on people." The puppet sighed softly. "He's not such a bad kid, and to be honest I rather like how he's turned out. He's stronger than he was…" The puppet trailed off for a moment. "That had been the problem, the whole reason I had to wipe his memory in the first place. He was so fragile, when the dreams first started to happen he just crumbled. He begged me to stop them...and I couldn't."

Freddy was only able to stare at the puppet, he had never had such a conversation with anyone. The animatronics at his pizzeria had chosen to never speak of the nightmares that either boy had, and after a while Mike no longer mentioned them. They had been so easy for him to ignore due to the fact that they didn't seem to cause Mike any permanent damage. It had taken a while but Mike had bounced back and that had been the end of it, for the most part.

The puppet continued. "I'm glad that Jeremy isn't so weak anymore. I really am, but I'd just wish he'd talk to me." He looked at Freddy and gave the bear a sad smile. "Oh well"


	19. Chapter 19 Oh Look a dead body part two

**Lot of you guys are having some serious love for the puppet. :D Yes the plan is working. And just a little notice, I've got a job so I won't be able to update as often. Thanks you guys**

 **Chapter 19**

The truth of the matter was Mike and Jeremy had not planned to go to any movie theater. Mike knew that since none of the animatronics, except for Foxy, never left the pizzeria they'd never know that there wasn't a movie theater that opened any earlier than 12pm. Luckily for Mike they didn't know, unfortunately for Mike he hadn't expected Springtrap to be...alive. Once it was six Mike just wanted to get out the door as soon as possible. His desire to leave was less of him being tired of animatronics and more of him wanting to take Jeremy to meet his friends. Only when Mike woke up and made it clear that he had every intention of leaving for the day Springtrap had stood in front of the door acting as a wall.

"Don't go" Springtrap begged, not budging an inch when Mike attempted to push him out of the way. "I don't want to be alone."

"We'll come back." Mike grunted as he attempted to get passed the animatronic. "We work weekends, and we have to clock in if we want to get paid."

Springtrap shook his head. "No, your mad at me and your going to leave me forever."

Mike rolled his eyes but stopped trying to push Springtrap out of the way. "Look" Mike said as he tried not to sound angry. "I'm not mad, well I was but I've taken a nice nap and I forgive you and my brother. Alright?"

Again Springtrap gave the Mike another look before he stuck out his pinkie. "Promise?"

"A fucking pinkie promise?" Mike thought to himself. "Yes, I promise."

Springtrap hesitated but after a few seconds moved out of the way. "You'll both come back tonight?"

"Yes" Mike said impatiently, he hated being late to things, and he knew that if he didn't get out now he'd be late. "We'll both be here tonight."

Jeremy came up from behind Mike and lunged onto Springtrap giving him a tight hug. "You bet we'll be back tonight, I can't wait to show you the internet. Or at least the internet that Mike says is safe"

Springtrap smiled and hugged Jeremy back. "Okay...I'll see you two soon."

Mike nodded and tipped his hat. "We'll be back before you know it."

*(*

The brothers rode the bus in silence. Mike was quite because he was trying to figure the new animatronic out. Springtrap was the original animatronic, or at least one of the originals. Which meant that there was a possibility that Springtrap either knew everything about the murders or he knew nothing. Mike had played with the idea that Springtrap was also a murdering robot but he wasn't sure. On one hand when Mike had accused him of murder the animatronic had looked horrified, but on the other he could have thought that humans were endos or a host of other things that would lead him to either be unaware of any wrongdoing or "He could be like the puppet." Mike thought bitterly.

As Mike tried to figure Springtrap out Jeremy was busy running his own mind. He was excited to be meeting Mike's friends and this Stacy girl that Mike had talked about so much. Though the moment he mentioned this Stacy Mike had made his swear that he would never mention how much he talked about her. Which was fine with Jeremy. Besides going out during the day with Foxy when Mike was at school, Jeremy didn't really get to go out into the world much which meant that he got few opportunities to meet other humans. He wanted to ask Mike what they'd be like, although he already had six or seven times. Still Jeremy couldn't wait to meet them, he wanted to know more about them now. Only when Jeremy turned to his brother to ask him a question Jeremy was met with Mike's unhappy look. "I'll just keep quiet for now." Jeremy told himself.

It didn't take long for the brothers to reach their spot, the park where Foxy and Jeremy usually brought Felix. Only Mike led Jeremy away from the play structures and towards the forest. The walk there was pleasant enough, when ever Mike wasn't near by Foxy didn't really let Jeremy go all that far. So for Jeremy the walk through the forest was much nicer than a walk in the park. Only Jeremy began to feel a little uneasy as Mike and him ventured off of the path.

"Mike where are we going?"

Mike smiled at him, "There's a place in these woods that me and my friends have been coming to ever since we were kids. You use to come here before you went away."

"Really?" Jeremy asked excitedly. He had felt a little cheated when Mike had told him that the house Mike and his mother had only recently moved into that house, and the one they use to live all together was long gone. Something about it being lit on fire or something. So naturally Jeremy was excited to visit a place that he might have visited before.

After a while Jeremy was able to hear three different voices.

"So who is this guy again?" A girl asked someone

"Mike said it was some new kid he met at work." A boy voice answered.

"You think he's really a hermit?" The voice of another girl asked. "I mean it totally sounds possible, like a kid whose parents didn't let him out all that much so he doesn't know how to socialize with people-"

"Ahem," Mike growled, his friends instantly turned and sheepishly grinned. They knew how Mike could get defensive if he felt any of his friends were threatened or disted and as much as they loved Mike they couldn't help but fear his wrath. "Sparta, Stacy and Luke this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is everyone."

The three teens smiled warmly at the new commer. Everyone seemed to look over each other before the red headed girl came over and extended her hand. "Hi Jeremy, I'm Stacy"

Jeremy looked to Mike unsure of really what to do, was he suppose to shake her hand? Was that a thing? Mike only nodded at him before nudging him. "Uh, Hi" He mimicked the girl extending his own hand, happy when Stacy took his hand and shook it.

Stacy was the moved out of the way by a boy that was larger than Mike. The larger boy took Jeremy's hand and shook it firmly. "Name's Sparta, and yes that's my real name." Jeremy nodded, he didn't know why but that name sounded a bit funny to him but he didn't dare say anything. Not after seeing how his hand seemed to be swallowed by Sparta's hand.

The last girl smiled at him sweetly, "I'm Luke, and before you ask yes my Dad is a huge Star Wars."

Jeremy only looked at Luke in a confused manner before asking. "What's Star Wars?"

The smiles faded from each group member who turned to look at Mike with a mix expression of both horror and amazement.

It was Sparta who spoke first. "This kid really is a hermit."

(*(**

Springtrap grew more impatient with every hour that passed. He knew that the boys had promised to return by 12 am but waiting felt like an eternity. Springtrap wanted to see the boys now, and after so many years alone waiting a few hours felt like an unnecessary punishment. He tried to amuse himself by playing the card game that Jeremy had shown him while Mike had slept, but it wasn't as much fun now that Jeremy wasn't here.

Springtrap yet again looked at the clock that now read 12pm. He didn't know why he kept looking at it since every time it did the clock seemed to move even slower. "Come on" Springtrap begged the clock. "Move"

Though once 11 pm came around the waiting became even more painful. For his last hour waiting Springtrap sat himself in front of the door. His servos began to run just a little faster everytime he saw a shadow at the door, only to be horribly disappointed when the shadow walked by the doors.

Once 11:30 came around Springtrap eyes were almost glued solely to the doors, only to occasionally look at the clock. Slowly Springtrap saw the clock's hands move ever so painstakingly slow.11:35, then 11:40 "Come on!" Springtrap begged. 11:45 and then 11:50 came. Springtrap felt himself about ready to burst. 11:53, 11:54, 11:56-

The doors opened and without thinking Springtrap ran to the doors, grabbing the first person that came through and wrapping them in a tight hug. "I thought you two were never coming back!"

"S-Springtrap" Mike hissed "Let me go."

Instantly Springtrap obeyed, a bit saddened that Mike sounded so angry. "I'm sorry, I-"

Before he could say another word he felt someone jump on him. "Hi there Springtrap! How was your day?" Jeremy hugged Springtrap tightly. "I can't wait to tell you everything that we did today."

Springtrap smiled, almost as if he had forgotten how hurt he had felt just a second ago. "I'd love to hear about it." He wasted no time as Jeremy led him to the sofa in the office. "Tell me everything."

*(*(8

It didn't take long for Jeremy to tell Springtrap all about his day. Simply because all that really happened was Mike's friends had taken him to Sparta's house and they had watched a few Star Wars movie and then they had to go back to the pizzeria. Still Mike could tell that Springtrap had listened intently the entire time. He felt odd once again as he tried to figure this animatronic out. Not only that but Mike was trying to figure out why the puppet hadn't mentioned the older animatronic. Did he not know, or was this some twisted game to him? Mike wasn't sure but he did know that he had to figure it out before he mentioned it to the puppet.

Mike watched as Springtrap nodded his head as Jeremy went on to tell him other things about their day. It bothered Mike how happy Springtrap looked "who does he think he is?" Mike thought angrily. "Does he think he can fool me?"

There was a part of Mike that wondered if he was being paranoid and cruel to Springtrap, but that part was quickly silenced when ever Springtrap would look at him in a weird kind of way. Mike didn't know what the look was or what it meant but he didn't like it, just because it made him feel like he had done something wrong.

"Hey Jeremy let's actually get to work." Mike grunted ignoring Springtrap.

"I can help!" Springtrap begged

Mike was about to protest until Jeremy jumped in. "Sure, you can help me carry the bags to the shoot. Why don't you get the bags and I'll be there in a second." When Springtrap was gone Jeremy turned to his brother. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Mike asked somewhat surprised. "I'm sorry, but am I the only one who remembers having some really painful dreams-"

"Mike, Springtrap was never in any of my dreams and I'm pretty sure he was never in any of yours. So lay off of him!" Jeremy snapped "He hasn't done anything to deserve you being an ass to him."

Mike was about to say something when he noticed Springtrap in the doorway. "Whatever, just keep that thing away from me."

*(*(

When 6am rolled around Mike didn't wait for Jeremy before he left. He just punched himself out and walked out as fast as he could, his temples burning from anger.

"If he wants to be friends with that thing it's fine by me." Mike thought angrily. "But when that thing attacks him I'll be there to tell him I told you so."

Even though it was a Sunday Mike didn't walk back to the pizzeria. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, and he wasn't in the mood to even look at the other animatronics. Mike got a sick feeling in his stomach as he thought about the others and how it had become so hard to ….hate them. He had tried to hold onto his hate, after all after having those dreams, and knowing all that he knew it almost felt as if he was insulting the dead by being so friendly.

Though his eyes were opened Mike wasn't really looking at where he was going as he walked. His feet seemed to know where to take him as he thought about his life. He only had two weeks left until he graduated high school and he wasn't too sure of what to do after words. Sure he signed up for a few classes at the local community college but that was it. He didn't have a plan or even an idea of what he wanted to do.

Then there was the entire thing about the animatronics, what was he suppose to do about them? Though Mike knew the better question was what could he do? Foxy, as much as Mike hated to admit it, was Felix's father, which meant that Felix was a part of them as much as he was a part of Mike. Taking Felix away was about of the question, and even if he did the puppet wouldn't be that far behind him.

Mike let out a long sigh as he walked through his neighborhood. The city had done some kind of renovation project or something, making shopping centers and what not. While the town was small it was close enough to a larger city that people would often come through bringing in some cash into the town. This meant that for now there we're more jobs and more people we're moving into town. The nicer parts of town didn't have much space for all the newcomers so the city decided to go into the not so nice part of town and tear down the houses that were either foreclosed or abandoned and make way for a bunch of shiny new apartments. Mike had to admit that the entire block looked better, there was less trash on the streets the people didn't look as miserable. Still as he walked by he couldn't help but be reminded at each turn that his mother was still missing.

Mike knew that there was a chance of her being dead, he was even coming to terms that even if she wasn't dead she'd probably just gone up and left. But despite what she had been, an alcoholic junkie, she was still his mother. At the very least Mike wanted to be there to bury her, because no matter how she had acted in the past he loved her.

Mike let out another sigh as he entered his house. He hadn't come here in the last two months and it showed. The grass nearly reached his hip as he passed through the doors, hiding the remaining cans of beer, and the clear signs of neglect were showing. Mike knew he'd sell the house, once he turned 18, the city had already offered him a fair price but it didn't make it any easier for him to enter his house.

As Mike turned the key to his door he felt sick as a sense of dread washed over him. It was this feeling that made him start sleeping at the pizzeria. Still Mike didn't want to go back there right now and he knew that at the very least he should start looking through the family's old possessions and bring them with him. He knew there'd be room at the house underneath the pizzeria would have plenty of room for his things until he figured something out.

He had always felt uneasy whenever the animatronics had given him anything. For Mike it felt like they were baiting him, getting him ready for some evil plot or something, but when Foxy set up a room next to Felix's he never thought of it as his. To him it was just a guest room until Foxy had asked him why he didn't just bring his clothes.

"Just put them in your room." The fox had said casually.

Mike pushed the memory out of his mind, unable to deny that he in fact now lived with the animatronics. Instead he walked up the stairs and quietly made his way to his old room. Only the more Mike walked around the house the more a sense of something terrible happening to him increased. As he was about to lay down in his old bed Mike caught something in the corner of his eye.

"Mom?" He asked, partly terrified and partly excited. If his mother was back that meant she was okay, to an extend of course. Only when Mike checked the rest of the house he found no one. He turned to look out into the kitchen, the only part of the house that Mike could stand being in anymore. The sun always shown in and the forest that was bordered their yard could be seen. Mike looked out of the window as he decided that he would leave and come back another day with his friends but as he did he saw a figure right by the edge of the forest. It was a figure he knew very well.

"Mom!" Without hesitation Mike ran outside, only to see the figure go further into the woods. "Wait Mom come back." He chased after her, he couldn't see her face clearly yet he knew it was her. "Mom, please I've been looking for you-" The words were cut off from him as he tripped over something and then fell into a ditch that was thankfully softened by a thick layer of leaves. Mike tired to get up but as he did something grabbed his shirt. Instinctively Mike jerked away only to find that his shirt had only been caught on a stick. He shook himself off and looked up, only to see his mother looking down at him. A wave of terror washed over his body as he looked at his mother, her eyes were gone, her skin had rotted away, and her wide open mouth let out a crocking kind of noise. Her clothes were torn and even though they covered most of her Mike could still see bits of bone. The smell of her was what hit him next, it was a smell he wasn't all that familiar with but he still knew what it was, death.

"Was wondering when you'd find me." The thing that had been his mother said with a smile as she extended her arm out, offering to help him out of the ditch. "Come on I'll get you out of here love."

Mike screamed

(*(*(

Springtrap had been in storage for nearly 40 years and despite this there were many things that he was quite certain of. The sky outside was blue during the day, unless there was fog, then it was gray. Dogs bark and cats meow. Children like being sung to and enjoy playing games. Yes Springtrap knew that he had a good idea of how the world worked for the most part. And despite the fact that Springtrap had just met Mike and Jeremy he felt like he had a good idea of what to expect from both boys. Mike was grumpy and didn't like him and Jeremy was happy and nice. So when Mike came into the pizzeria during the middle of the day Springtrap was more than a little surprised. Springtrap was surprised was how Mike looked at him with such a look of sadness. Yet nothing could have prepared Springtrap for what Mike did next. Mike ran to him and buried himself in Springtrap's arms and collapsed as he sobbed.

Springtrap felt his joints freeze up for a second as he tried to process what was happening. Mike, who just this morning couldn't wait to get away from him; was now struggling to keep himself in Springtrap's arms as he sobbed uncontrollably. For a while Springtrap only held the crying teen as he tried to assess the situation. If Mike was a child Springtrap could have probably asked him what was wrong and given him a balloon or sung him a song until Mike felt better but Springtrap was fairly certain that in this situation that would do anything to help. A while longer Springtrap knew that just holding the teen would do little good so he finally choose to ask Mike what was the matter.

"Mike? What happened? What's wrong." Mike shook his head, though Springtrap noticed that his cries seemed just a bit quieter. "You can tell me." Springtrap insisted. "You're safe here."

Mike tried to clear his throat before mumbling "S-she's dead"

"Who's dead?"

"M-my m-m-m-m-mom." Mike managed to say before he once more bursted into tears. "I left her all alone out there. S-she needed me and I left her all alone. Just like Beth needed me and I wasn't there for them. They died all alone." Mike said through sobs. "It's my fault." He cried "It's all my fault."

Springtrap said nothing as he picked up Mike and tried his best to sooth him. While Springtrap didn't know Mike very well he didn't seem like a killer so he doubted that he had actually cause his mother's dead, but he didn't know how to ask Mike anything without making things worst. Instead of asking anything Springtrap walked over to the office sofa and let Mike cry himself into an exhausted slumber.

*(*(

Foxy knew he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried that Mike hadn't come by the pizzeria at all. Still Foxy wanted to hide this to the others knowing that there was the chance that they'd go into a panic, so Foxy stayed quiet; and it certainly didn't help when a grumpy Jeremy informed him that he and Mike had gotten into a fight. Still Foxy didn't worry terribly at the time just because he knew Mike well enough to know that when the boy was angry he prefered to be alone. But once the pizzeria closed and there was still no sign of Mike Foxy really began to worry.

"Here" Foxy told Chica as he handed her Felix. "Watch him, I need to talk to the puppet."

"Oh must be a something special if you're giving me Felix for the entire night." Chica said with a wicked grin but when Foxy didn't reply with his usual retort she began to feel concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I just want to run something by the puppet." He lied. "Just watch him while I'm gone okay?"

Chica nodded "Sure no problem"

As quickly as Foxy could he ran into the tunnel, making the turn into the newest tunnel that the puppet was working on. All he needed was the puppet to do that thing that let him see anyone at any time. "I just need to know that he's okay." Foxy whispered to himself.

It didn't take long for Foxy to find the puppet who was clearly deep in concentration as he used his magic to continued to widening the newest tunnel.

"Marionette-"

"Foxy unless you have an emergency don't bother me. I'm quite busy."

"Please Marionette" Foxy begged "Mike hasn't come back all day-"

"Yes I've heard, Jeremy told me about their little argument. Though he didn't tell me what started the fight. Any who I'm sure Mike will come back tonight after his shift."

"But can't you do the thing?"

The puppet stopped his magic and gave Foxy a look. "The thing?"

"You know, the one where you can see someone where they are."

"If it makes you feel better...I suppose it can't hurt." The puppet said as he summoned his magic tv. "Alrighty let's see what Michael is up to."

An image came up, it was murky yet Foxy could see Mike sleeping on a sofa, with a yellow blanket covering him. "Wait where is that?"

"The new pizzeria. Seems our dear Michael must have wanted some overtime." The puppet waved Foxy away. "Happy?"

Foxy nodded his head. "Yes, thank you" Foxy said though there was a part of him that wasn't satisfied with the answer.

*(*(

Springtrap was pleased that Mike had woken up clearly less distressed about whatever had made him so sad. Still as Mike woke from his slumber he didn't seem to want to do anything. He only responded when Springtrap gave him a glass of water and then went back to burying his face in Springtrap's side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Springtrap asked, receiving only a quiet shake of Mike's head. "Are you sure? It might make you feel better."

"No" Mike said softly.

"Maybe I could help?" Springtrap asked hopefully

"Not unless you can bring back the dead." Mike said softly.

Springtrap ran his fingers through Mike's hair. "No I can't do that, but you can tell me what happened. It might make you feel better."

"I saw her..."Mike started softly "She was dead, all because of me….I think she's been dead for a long time. And I didn't notice. I just went on with life, I wasn't there when she needed me."

"Was she sick?"

Mike shrugged "Kind of, she was...an addict. Booze had been her thing for years...but I think towards the end...she started going after something stronger." Mike struggled to get the words out. "I should have helped her more. I should have done more." Mike wept softly. "The last time I saw her she was asleep on the sofa, and I...I took the last soup. What if she was hungry when she died. What if she was waiting for me to help her?"

Springtrap could only nod as Mike went on. He didn't know what an addiction was or even what these booze things were but he had guessed that they had made Mike's mom sick. Still the more Mike told him about his mother the less he understood why Mike blamed himself. Never the less Springtrap stayed quiet and listened as Mike continued only speaking up when Mike paused for a very long time.

"I never met your mom Mike, but I'm sure she didn't blame you-"

"She has to, that's why I saw her like I did. She must be furious that I just left her there...and when I saw her...I just ran." Mike started sobbing again just as fiercely as he had done before. "She's still out there, all alone."

Springtrap let out a sigh as he patted Mike's back. "Mike, if Jeremy came here and told you the exact same thing what would you have told him."

Mike wiped his eyes a bit. "But that's different-"

"Mike if Jeremy came here saying what your saying, what would you tell him."

Mike shook his head. "You don't understand. Jeremy was taken from us when he was little. He wasn't responsible for her, not like I was."

"And if he wasn't?" Again Mike shook his head but before he could say anything Springtrap quieted him. "Mike if your brother was in the same situation would you say your mother's death was his fault." Springtrap waited for answers but when he was met with silence he knew that his question had been answered. "I don't know you Mike, but I can tell that your blaming yourself for no reason, over something that you could not control. If you had the power to say her, you and I both know you would. But you couldn't save her and that's okay. You can't save everyone...some people just can't be saved."

Mike said nothing for a long while. He just sat on the sofa looking like a lost child who wasn't sure of where to go. But eventually his shoulders started to shake and he fell on Springtrap's chest, not caring that the cracks in his suit weren't that soft. "I-I'm sorry" Mike said softly. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Mike, it's really okay."

*(*(

Jeremy really didn't get it. In the morning Mike didn't want anything to do with Springtrap and now, somewhere in between him leaving and coming back to the pizzeria the two were the best of buds. Jeremy wanted to ask Springtrap what the hell was going on but as usual Mike didn't give them the opportunity. Only this time it was because he never seemed to leave Springtrap's side. Jeremy was also concerned just because Mike looked like something had happened to him and no matter how much Jeremy pestered him Mike was quiet about it. Still the three of them went through their shift with nearly no arguments, except when both boys realized that neither one of them had brought any food along, but other than that the night was peaceful.

With all three of them working together they finished the night's work quickly. It was then that Mike pulled out his phone.

"Hey you guys want to see something awesome?" The other two nodded silently as Mike scrolled through his phone. "Alright this is a really cool show that all my friends seem to really like."

The three leaned in as a girl started to narrate the opening title.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the -"

The narration was cut short when a loud boom in the back of the pizzeria made the trio jump. Springtrap was the first to react as he pushed the boys aside.

"I'll go see what happened." He said sternly leaving no room for either boy to object. Springtrap moved quickly through the smoke taking note when something seemed to be moving in the corner. As he neared it he realised that whatever it was, was digging it's way in. "Not good!" Springtrap thought to himself as he scrambled to think of what to do. Was he suppose to fight this thing, let it in, make sure the boys got out safely? Just as he was about to make up his mind a large piece of debris moved and a long thin black creature slowly made it's way out.

When the two saw each other their eyes locked and the creature with the mask like face spoke first. "Who are you? And where are the boys?"

"I could ask the same question, and how do you know about the boys?" Springtrap growled. He didn't like how this thing knew about the teens. He sized it up quickly, deciding that if he needed to he could take the thing. But his servos began to go into panic mode when he heard the sound of footsteps near. "I am ready to fight this thing." Springtrap told himself as he prepared himself to leap at the thing. He had just made another friend today and he would not lose either one. "Just make a move, I dare you." Springtrap barked.

"My, my was that a threat?" The skinny creature asked with a wicked grin. "If you harmed those boys-"

"If I harmed the-"

"Hey what's going on?" Jeremy asked as he peeked over Mike's shoulder. "Marionette, did you meet Springtrap?"


	20. Chapter 20 Don't mess with Springtrap

**Okay Chapter 20 was suppose to be the happy fun chapter but I promise that chapter 21 will be the happy chapter.**

 **Chapter 20**

The tunnel's completion seemed to raise more questions than answers. The animatronics had expected to find an empty pizzeria but instead found a new animatronic that called himself Springtrap. None of the animatronics had ever heard of any Springtrap and figured that he had to be a new model that was especially designed for the new pizzeria. If they would have asked him they would have known the truth, but they all kept their distance from the new animatronic. The the current Bonnie's didn't take the news very well that an animatronic that looked like them was going to be the start of the new horror attraction, but all the shock of finding Springtrap paled in comparison to what had happened to Mike. None of the animatronics really noticed it at first, but over the next few days they all saw that there was something different about him.

Foxy was the first to notice something different about Mike, the biggest difference was that the teen slept more. Usually after school Mike would play with Felix for a while, eat, chat with him for a bit, and then go to sleep until his shift started. But as soon as Mike was done with school he went straight to bed. It worried Foxy. Mostly because if Foxy didn't remind Mike to eat before his shift the teen would seem to forget. It didn't help that ever since Mike had those nightmares he had lost some weight and has never really gained it back. It bothered Foxy that he couldn't figure out what was making Mike so..sad. Foxy had expected Mike to lash out as he usually did when he became emotional, but the anger that Foxy had grown so accustomed to never came. It wasn't as if Foxy wanted to have an angry Mike, rather he knew that an angry Mike was one that figured out his emotions quickly and then got on with life. Foxy had no idea how a quiet Mike would cope with whatever was bothering him.

It didn't help that the others didn't want to see that something was wrong with the oldest human in their family. With his current mood Mike argued less, and instead of trying to keep his distance from the animatronics as he usually did Mike seemed to seek them out. Mike began sitting closer to the animatronics, talking to them just a bit more.

This pleased the animatronics greatly, which only made them want to avoid seeing that something was very much off about Mike. To them it was just Mike coming out of his shell and finally accepting his place in their family. But Foxy knew better, he knew that something had shaken the boy. He was able to see the small hints, Mike spoke softer as if he was afraid he'd stir things, he no longer tried to annoy Foxy at all, but what confirmed Foxy's suspicions was how Mike seemed to whisper in his sleep.

"I'm sorry" He'd murmur "Forgive me"

Something was up, that much Foxy knew. Only when he tried to bring it up to the others they'd dismissed him.

"Foxy, Mike just gotten use to us." Bonnie told him in an annoyed tone. "Leave him alone."

"He's just tired from school." Chica said as she rolled her eyes. "Mike's a busy kid, he has to sleep occasionally."

Though it was Freddy that clearly didn't want to hear Foxy at all. "Why are you trying to stir something up? Mike is happy." Freddy told him in a matter of fact tone. "He's finally found his place in the family."

The toys were even less helpful since most of them had hardly spoken to Mike before his change in behavior and to them Mike was simply less grumpy. The only people that seemed to agree that something was wrong with Mike was Jeremy and ...Springtrap.

Foxy honestly felt guilty for feeling off about the newest addition to their family. After all if anyone could relate to the golden bunny it was him. Before the puppet had fixed him up a bit he had been worst for wear, not quite in the state Springtrap was; but still Foxy knew what it was like being in ruff shape. But whenever Foxy looked at him he felt a sense of uneasiness. He knew it was just in his head, but it didn't make dealing with him any easier. And then there was the fact that Mike and Springtrap seemed like two peas in a pod.

Foxy hated feeling so ...jealous of the bunny. He couldn't understand what it was about the animatronic that Mike liked so much. Springtrap wasn't very funny, or interesting for that fact. Not to mention that he looked so scary, Foxy didn't understand how Mike didn't get the heebie jeebies from him.

"Just stop" Foxy told himself as he watched Springtrap and Mike play a game of chess as they both talked softly to each other. "You're just jealous."

Foxy turned away, ashamed of himself. What he would have given for someone to really listen to him in his years of isolation; and if Foxy understood correctly Springtrap was in a box for more than three decades. Even if Mike was feeling off that was no excuse for Foxy to taint his new friendship with Springtrap.

Never the less Foxy wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong with Mike. While Foxy didn't want Mike to go back to his grumpy self Foxy was tired of seeing Mike look so distressed. And the only person he could think of turning to was the puppet.

*(*(

"Bothering me again?" The puppet said with a smirk as he continued to give the tunnel it's final touches, as well as fix the hole he had created the other day.

"Marionette you must have noticed that Mike is...different. And it's not in the good way he's-"

"Has he been violent?"

"What? No-"

"Argumentative? Unwilling to listen, disobedient perhaps?"

Foxy shook his head. "No-"

"Then I fail to see the problem." The puppet said as he turned his attention back to fixing the new tunnel's entrance. "You're looking a gift horse in the mouth Foxy. Your son is happy, your friends are happy, and the boys are finally getting over their tramas. If you haven't noticed Michael hasn't been such a pain lately. For once he's getting along with the others. "

"But Mike isn't happy!" Foxy pleaded. "Something wrong with him, and I don't know what it is, or how to make it better."

Marionette sighed as he turned away from his work. "Foxy, tell me, do you honestly think that if Michael is unhappy someone other than you would have noticed?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm sure Michael's stressed about his life, but as long as were all here to support him he'll be okay. He's probably a bit sad because things are changing in his life. He only has a week left before he graduates high school and after that he'll only have a few weeks before he's a legal adult. Give it a month and I'm sure Michael will return to his normal self. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work."

Foxy nodded "Yeah, thanks" He mumbled as he headed back to the pizzeria. He didn't know why he had expected the puppet to do something. Ever since Mike started being less active the puppets been able to spend more time with Jeremy, and even when Mike was awake he no longer gave the puppet any dirty looks. In fact when the puppet did come over and asked Mike to do something Mike would just nod his head and do what he was told. "Should have known the puppet wouldn't have helped if it didn't benefit him." Foxy thought to himself bitterly. "I'll just have to figure this out myself."

()(**)()

Marionnet waited for Foxy to leave before he allowed himself to relax a bit. Yes, he was aware that something was up with Mike but the simple fact of the matter was the puppet had no time to deal with the teen. Mike's birthday was just around the corner and the puppet's plans for transferring the ownership of the franchise to Mike's name was taking just a bit longer that the puppet had expected. And while the others were planning Mike's birthday party the puppet was busy planning his graduation party, and it was going to be huge.

Still Marionnet could deny that he had noticed that Mike was almost...depressed. While he didn't know why he was confident that once he no longer had so much on his plate he could help the boy somehow. The puppet stretched his body quickly before resuming his work. "I just need to finish this tunnel." He told himself. "Then I'll prepare everything for Michael's graduation."

While the puppet had told the others that he didn't really care for planning parties he knew he was only telling a half truth. If he was honest with the others he'd tell them that he just didn't like planning little kids parties. With small children, one could never try something new and different as it could disappoint the child, so every party was similar, if not a near carbon copy of other children's parties. But grown up parties...that was something that the puppet could get behind.

As the puppet always did he had dug up little details about his target, who was the birthday boy. He found out his favorite place to go with his friends and even knew about the crush Mike had on his red headed friend. "I have a special plan for them." The puppet thought as he giggled to himself. "Surely a little alone time with his friend will lift his spirits." And even if that didn't work the puppet already had a second plan in his metaphorical back pocket.

The puppet went on working slowly, ensuring that his work was not only flawless but orderly as well. He didn't want to think he finished the tunnel only for the thing to crumble weeks later. Still as he worked he couldn't get a certain thought out of his head. Both of the boys adored Springtrap. After the puppet discovered that this Springtrap character was friendly, at least to humans, he had expected Jeremy to befriend the newest animatronic. The puppet knew that it was just Jeremy's nature to greet everyone in a friendly manner. But what he hadn't expected in a million years was for Michael to not only like Springtrap but hang around him like a lost puppy. It disgusted him, it infuriated him, it made him...jealous.

As much as Marionette wanted to deny it he had begun to develope ...feelings towards the older boy. They were similar to the way he felt about Jeremy and Felix but at the same time they were just a little different. Mike was more mature than the rest of his relatives, and when he wasn't in a mood, he was easier to talk to. If the puppet had to describe their relationship he'd say it was almost a father son kind of thing, with Mike being the rebel of the family. Whenever the puppet had wanted to care for the boy Mike would find a way to take care of himself.

If anyone had been around the puppet would have denied that he felt much concern over the teen, he just wasn't ready to even tell Golden Freddy that. But he knew he cared for him, in his own way. Which made it harder for the puppet to accept that Mike liked Springtrap more than him. It had made sense to the puppet when he noticed that Mike and Foxy were slowly growing closer, though it was a hesitant relationship on Mike's side. It made sense that Mike and Chica were slowly getting closer. It even made sense when Mike started to get along with Bonnie. But all those relationships had something in common, they had all taken time to develop. Yet what the puppet didn't understand or like was how it took the decaying bunny less than a few days to forage such a strong relationship-.

The puppet froze in place as he began to put the pieces together. Mike hadn't been acting strange until recently, and the only thing that had changed recently had been the addition of the new animatronic. The puppet felt his body boil as his fist clenched in rage. "Springtrap" He hissed "He did something to Michael."

The more the puppet thought about it the more it made sense. Mike had always felt uneasy about any animatronic he would meet, and for Mike to just befriend one so quickly...it was impossible, Marionette was certain of it. The only time Mike ever seemed to listen to the animatronics was when he was either afraid, dead tired, or saw that it was pointless to argue with them.

"Michael has to be afraid of him." The puppet thought as he felt his magic quickly grow darker. "Springtrap must have hurt him,..." He felt his head burn as he thought about what Springtrap must have done to the boy. He hadn't beaten him since Mike didn't have any noticeable injuries, and if the withering rabbit threatened the boy the puppet knew that Mike would have gone to him for help. The puppet's mind kept turning until he came to one logical conclusion.

"If he's touched Michael, I will burn him until he is nothing."

*(*(*(

Mike leaned his head on Springtrap's side as he continued to show the animatronic pictures that he found funny. Even though Mike was sure that Springtrap didn't get most of the jokes Mike was still happy to show his new friend what he found hilarious. The simple truth was that Mike felt comfortable talking to Springtrap. Unlike Foxy, Springtrap didn't try to make things better or jump to conclusions, sure he'd tell Mike what he thought of the situation; but he'd listen to everything Mike had to say before giving any kind of advice. And unlike Freddy, Springtrap didn't try to make him think a certain way. Springtrap didn't try to smother him like Chica, or annoy him like Bonnie. It was something that Mike knew he couldn't find in the other animatronics.

Even when Mike had told Springtrap about the murders, and the nightmares both he and Jeremy had the animatronic had listened. Despite the fact that Springtrap couldn't hide his shock as Mike told him everything, he had waited until Mike was finished to comment.

"A-are you still in danger?" Had been Springtrap's first question. "Should you boys even be here? W-won't they h-hurt you?" Had been his follow up questions. Despite being in a state of panic Springtrap had still listened to Mike and calmed down once he understood the situation. "Just tell me if they ever get weird or murdery, I'll make sure to give you boys a good head start."

Mike laughed as he imagined the frail Springtrap trying to take anyone on, but still it had been an appreciated gesture.

As the two sat side by side Mike couldn't help but feel, happy. Well at least happier than he had been in a long while. After Beth's death, and for a while the period when he thought he'd lost Beth's baby forever; Mike had sort of forgotten what it was to not feel so terrible. For months after his life just seemed to get worst. First there was Beth's death, and just seconds after hearing that his beloved sister had passed he learned that the father of the baby had taken it, and the doctors wouldn't even give Mike the man's name. Then his mother lost her benefits, then Mike had to move in with her to help her out, and not wanting to use Beth's money Mike had to find a job. And after weeks of not finding anything the one job that did take him was run by a bunch of crazy robots. For Mike it seemed that his life would never stop rolling down hill. Every time Mike began to feel comfortable something happened, first the dreams then the animatronics never leaving him alone. Sure Mike had been overjoyed when he found out that Felix was the baby Mike had mourned over, and the joy Mike felt from finding out that Jeremy was his long lost brother was intoxicating. But now his happiness was dimmed just a bit. His mother was dead, and it was probably his fault.

Springtrap lightly smacked the back of Mike's head, snapping Mike out of his train of thought. Mike smiled, just a bit. It was weird how Springtrap seemed to know exactly when his guilty thoughts would swirl around his head, and like he always did Springtrap would find a way to get him to stop drifting on the same dark thoughts. Mike appreciate it.

"Why don't you stop daydreaming, and show me another one of those meme things." Springtrap said playfully. He ruffled Mike's hair. "Let's see that one about the yellow dog thing."

Mike nodded "Yeah, will do." His fingers flicked at his phone as he tried to find the image but they froze as he heard a sound that froze his soul to the core.

In a flash Mike saw the puppet lung towards him and he flinched expecting a blow, but instead of a blow Mike felt a sharp tug and before he knew it Mike's face was firmly planted on the floor.

"Stay away from him." The puppet screeched.

Mike jumped, unsure of what he had done to anger the puppet only when he looked up he realized that the puppet wasn't attacking him, but rather Springtrap. "What are you doing!" Mike demanded.

"Michael, leave" The puppet commanded as he stuck a strong blow to Springtrap's back. "We'll talk later, just-" The puppet was knocked back by a sharp punch.

"I don't know what your problem is puppet but I'm not letting you your crazy behind near him." Springtrap growled as he leaped onto the puppet, only to slap into the floor.

The puppet reappeared as he straddled Springtrap's back and pulled his arms up. "You won't let me near him? Well I won't let you ever hurt him again." Marionette whispered in Springtrap's ear. "You'll never touch him again you sick fuck."

"What are you talking about?" Springtrap hissed

The two seemed ready to tear eachother apart when Mike pulled the puppet off of Springtrap. "What are you doing!" Mike yelled as he stood in front of Springtrap. "I don't know what you think he's done but I've been with Springtrap all day."

"Michael you don't have to defend him." The puppet said softly. "I'll keep you safe-"

"Keep me safe? You already told me that you can't do anything about ghosts."

The puppet titled his head. "Ghost?"

Mike nodded "Is that was this is all about? Cause I found my mom...or what's left of her?"

The puppet felt his body freeze up. "Oh no" He thought as he looked at the animatronic that was now glaring at him. "You found your mother." The puppet said quietly.

"Yeah, I found her a few days ago." Mike spoke so softly that if it hadn't been for the puppet's magical hearing he wouldn't have heard the boy at all. "Or she...lead me to her body. I don't know what happened to her-" Mike seemed unable to speak until Springtrap put his paw on Mike's shoulder. "I've been talking to Springtrap about it, and even though he doesn't know much about ghost he's been helping me. You know, to talk about it." Mike looked at the puppet "Is that why you mad at him?"

Springtrap moved Mike aside. "Mike, I think this- I mean the puppet is a little calmer now. Go with your brother for a little bit." Springtrap tossed the puppet a death glare. "The grown ups have to talk."

"But-"

"No buts" Springtrap said firmly. He gave the teen a weak smile as he pushed Mike gently towards the door. "I'll be with you in a little bit."

As soon as Mike left Springtrap's head snapped towards the puppet. The puppet chuckled nervously. "My apologies." He began "I am so sorry-"

"You honestly thought that I would have done something so-" Springtrap shuttered at the thought "disgusting to Mike? What on earth would have made you think something so vile?" Springtrap took a breath and continued. "You weren't even surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy's mother is dead and you "just" learned about it." Springtrap barked at the puppet. "Yet your calm about the manner. You didn't even flinch when Mike told you that he found her dead...Because you knew."

Marionette felt his face grow flat. "Springtrap I am sorry about what I said to you but if you had seen Mike's mother-"

"Did you kill her?" Springtrap said as he stood up tall, his dark eyes staring into the puppet's.

"No" The puppet said plainly. "I just noticed that she was dead, Michael was at a very bad place when she died. I didn't want to stir the boy.-"

"So you did something to the body…" Springtrap's voice drifted off. In what appeared to be a fraction of a second Springtrap was nose to nose with the puppet. "Mike is not your toy. You don't get to choose what he can and can't know."

"I only did so-"

"I know all about the murders you sick fuck." Springtrap said practically spitting the words out. " Mike told me how you hunted those humans for fun. And now that the others don't want to play you've created a new games with the humans. But your even worst than before because you brought in a baby to play with. Well guess what buddy, play time is over. I'm not letting any of your possy toy with the boys any more."

"What? You think-"

"It's not very hard to figure you out puppet. You take pleasure in other's pain. It's why you didn't let Mike say goodbye to his sister, isn't that right."

"What Michael doesn't know that I was there when the child was born-"

"Mike didn't tell me anything, you did." Springtrap spun around as the six am bell rang. "I won't let you hurt the boys or that baby. I don't care what you throw at me. I will protect them, from the likes of you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I hate this chapter but it's going somewhere I promise.**

 **Chapter 21**

The following days were very confusing for Springtrap. It seemed that several of the other animatronics had heard of the fight between him and the puppet, and while they had politely avoided him before, they now treated him like the plague. While Springtrap had to admit that it hurt, nothing bothered him as much as the mere thought of the puppet. To know that Marionette had killed humans for the pure sport was almost enough to make the rabbit animatronic want to snap the puppet in two. Yet for better or worse the animatronics and the boys needed the puppet.

"He plays with them." Springtrap told himself as he thought things over. This knowledge bothered Springtrap and he wasn't sure what to do with it.

Springtrap wanted to sit both boys down and tell them everything. He wanted them to be safe, even if it meant he'd never get to see them again. Yet everytime he tried to sit down and talk with them the puppet or one of his lackeys would be near by. The other animatronics had know the boy far longer than he had, and the boys would surely listen to them rather than him. Still Springtrap hated to leave the boys in mystery and he eventually told Mike exactly what had lead to the fight.

"The puppet thought that I had...molested you." Springtrap said through his teeth. Mike felt queasy for a bit and clearly it showed. Springtrap handed Mike a bucket. "A bucket, sir?" Springtrap said in a terrible british accent.

This made Mike smile just a little bit. "You can't do a british to for shit." Mike shivered a bit as Springtraps eyes darkened.

"Young man, langage." Mike apologize, and Springtrap's eyes quickly returned to normal. "Any way Mike I just wanted to tell you-"

"Hey you don't have to say it, Marionette can be an ass- I mean a jerk. But...he's really an okay guy."

"Mike I don't think-"

"I mean if it wasn't for Marionette Felix would never have been born." Mike said, softly. "I know he takes some getting use to but he's really alright."

"Errr" Springtrap wanted to tell Mike that the puppet was just playing with them, he really did. But the more Mike and Jeremy talked about the puppet the clearer it became that the puppet had made them dependent on them, or at the very least made them think that he was an okay person. "How could I tell them everything and have them believe me." Springtrap thought to himself. "I'll just wait, until I have some more proof, and then I'm taking him down."

(*(*(

Taking down the puppet and waiting for the puppet to screw up should have gone hand and hand. Springtrap was sure that it would really only take a couple of days for the puppet to do something, or say something that was pretty evil. Only it didn't.

Whenever Springtrap watched the puppet, which was nearly every moment of the day, the puppet seemed to be on his best behavior. This wasn't to say that the puppet was much nicer than he usually was but Springtrap did notice that the puppet was being, cautious.

Springtrap didn't like it. He felt that at any moment the puppet would either get tired of the act or tired of the boys and then...he'd get rid of them. Just like the guards.

Springtrap let out a sigh as he sat near the stage of pirates cove. Usually Springtrap wasn't really allowed here, though he hadn't been told that he couldn't come here he could tell Foxy didn't want him anywhere near the cove. But today for whatever reason the fox had invited him here.

It was odd, being able to leave his pizzeria during the day and traveling to the cove, though it was even weirder for Springtrap to see Foxy become human. Still Springtrap felt that he couldn't give up the invitation, Jeremy had apparently been allowed to go with Mike to school for a day. Meaning he was safe from Springtrap, but even more so Springtrap really just wanted to see the baby.

At the moment Foxy sat on stage as he watched his son run around the cove. Despite Felix's wobbly legs the child could move very quickly. Springtrap smiled at Felix would grab a toy, hand it to his father, and then proceed to take the toy back and place it somewhere else in the room.

"Laddy be careful." Foxy said in a playful tone as Felix tried to pick up one of his larger toys. It was a pirate ship, and though it was plastic it was very clear that the toy almost weighed more that the boy. "You're suppose to sit in it matey." Foxy laughed as he hopped off the stage. "Here let your Pa help you."

Springtrap felt his circuits jolt as he watched the baby giggle. "It's been so long" Springtrap thought to himself silently. As soon as Springtrap had been taken out of storage he knew that his entertaining days were over unless he was repaired. But the repairs never came. He let out a sigh as he watched Felix, wishing so badly to go up to the baby and hold him. "But then he'd have nightmares for the rest of his life." Springtrap thought sadly. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the tiny human that was crawling towards him until the child was only a few inches away.

Quickly Springtrap jumped back a little bit, causing Felix to giggle as he reached for Springtrap. "Hi there little one. Why don't you go back to your Pa." He said nervously.

Foxy only laughed. "Don't tell me your afraid of children."

Springtrap shook his head. "No I just-"

"You can hold him if you'd like." Foxy said with a smile. "He doesn't bite, eh, not much anyway."

For a second Springtrap was sure he had misheard the fox. Since the moment the two met Springtrap could tell that Foxy didn't like him much. Even when Foxy walked over he picked up Felix and placed the baby in Springtrap's arms the older animatronic still couldn't process exactly what was happening.

"You haven't held one in quite some time, hu?" Foxy said gently as Springtrap looked at him with shocked eyes. "I'm not gonna lie, before this one came along I didn't get much of a chance to hold any of the kiddies."

Springtrap knew that his mouth must have dropped open but he couldn't help it. "W-why are you letting me hold him?"

"Cause I can tell that you need it, and I…" Foxy sighed "I haven't been very fair to you. I… well I was jealous. Over Mike liking you so much...See Mike is part of my family and I...I thought we were getting close. Or at least closer...than you came along and he liked you better." Foxy sighed "I was frustrated that it taken me months for me to build a relationship with the uncle of my son while it only took you a few days." Foxy sighed as he looked at Springtrap "So I'm sorry."

Springtrap nodded. "Thank you." He said softly

"And I wanted to thank you, because you've been helping Mike…" Foxy trailed off a bit before chuckling softly "I-um was told a bit about Mike's mother from Beth the night we… got together. So when Mike said she was missing I kind of expected her to you know...be gone. But I thought that when Mike found out what had happened to her he would have come to me. I thought that we were closer...but I guess we're not as close as I thought."

Springtrap shifted the baby in his arms before looking back at Foxy. "You know Mike loves you right?"

Foxy looked at the older animatronic in confusion but when he tried to talk it just came out as a confused squeak.

"He doesn't like to say it. I really only got it out of him cause he gets a little talkative after consuming his weight in sugar and what not. But he does care, Mike just really hates to say it."

Foxy felt his human heart squeeze itself in his chest. "He does?"

Springtrap nodded before he remembered that he wasn't suppose to tell Foxy any of that. "Just make sure you don't tell Mike I said a word. He doesn't want you to get comfortable with him."

Foxy hadn't been listening to Springtrap however. Instead he was focused on the door and the person who was coming through it. "MIke!"

Mike waved at the them. "Hey guys, have you seen-" Mike stepped back as Foxy jumped on him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Aw Mikey you love me. Ya really love me."

"What! No, stop- I don't love you." Mike said as he tried to fight his way out of Foxy's grip. Human or not Foxy was very much stronger than Mike which made escaping from his death hug that much harder.

"Na Laddy you can't fool me. Springtrap told me everything." Foxy said happily. "You little scamp, I love you too."

Mike turned to glare at Springtrap, a clear look of "I told you not to tell him." Springtrap simply smiled weakly and bounced Felix on his knee as he tried to avoid Mike's gaze.

Mike continued to struggle against Foxy until he eventually gave in and allowed himself to be snuggled. "I guess all animatronics are a bunch of blabber mouths. Though I didn't expect it from you Spring." Mike growled, through his words didn't have much heat to them.

"He gave me a baby!" Springtrap said helplessly as he hung his head. "I was weak"

*(*(*

The following days were calmer for Mike despite the day of his graduation was nearing. He knew for the most part that the people that would come and see him were only be a few. Beth's old business partner would be there, as well as some of her old friends. He knew that Jeremy would tag along and there was a high chance of Foxy tagging along he'd bring Felix along. Yet the closer he got to graduation day the more he'd feel...cheated.

"Don't worry" Beth had told Mike as she sat up in her hospital bed days before the baby was born. " I still have some pep in me, and I promise that one way or another I'll be there to see you walk down that stage. I promise"

As Mike sat next to the stage at the pizzeria he couldn't help but feel angry. "You promised. " Mike mumbled as he started at the floor.

"Something has you down?" Foxy asked quietly.

Mike jumped just a little. He was sure that most of the other animatronics were at the second pizzeria getting ready for some big event and had expected to be alone with Jeremy and Springtrap. "No…" Mike began but then lightly shook his head. "Maybe, I don't know." He layed down on the stage and sighed. "I'm graduating in three days, and it's gonna be awesome. Stacy's mom is renting some place for the night and it's gonna be a pretty big party. So I should be happy…"

"But your not." Foxy said softly as he hopped onto the stage and sat next to Mike.

Mike nodded "When I started my junior year, it was right before Beth started getting real sick and she...she promised me she'd be at my graduation." Mike said softly.

"You know she would have come if she could." Foxy sighed "I didn't get to know her all that well but she cared for you. She mentioned you in fact, when we were getting drinks together."

Mike looked up at Foxy with an odd expression. "Well...that's kind of weird."

"Not really, she was just saying that she was proud. I guess you did something, a school project or something. I wasn't really listening."

Mike began to clap his hands. "Wow you talk to women at bars but you don't even listen to them. Oh what a gentleman."

"Hey, that's not fair I had other things on my mind." Foxy huffed as he crossed his arms. He realized of course that what he just said sounded terrible which had earned him a glare from Mike.

"You're a terrible person."

"Ey we shouldn't talk about me right now this is a you conversation."

"Well you brought it up." Mike said crossly

"Look the point I'm trying to make is your sister loved you. I'm sure if you talk to anyone who knew her they'd say the same." Foxy gently squeezed Mike's right shoulder. "I know it's hard matey but if it makes you feel better I'll bring Felix...and in a way I guess you could say that Beth is there."

Mike nodded "Yeah, I guess so." He stood up and hopped off the stage. "Thanks for the talk." Mike stretched himself out as he let out a yawn. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, have school and what not tomorrow."

Foxy looked at the boy, displeased that Mike really didn't seem all that much happier. He smiled wickedly as an idea came into his head. "Oh Mike" Foxy said much like a mischievous child.

Mike sighed as he turned around. "Yes Foxy-Hey what are you-" Mike let out a yelp as Foxy tackled him, and quickly picked him up like a small child.

"Let me help you turn that frown around." Foxy said as he flipped Mike upside down.

"Foxy! I am almost 17 years old! I'm too old for these games.-" Mike was cut off as he felt something fuzzy brush against his side. "No! Don't you dare." Mike gasped as he felt Foxy's tale continue to brush his stomach.

"You know Felix is real ticklish right about...here." Foxy said as he brushed his tale over Mike's belly. "I wonder if it runs in the family."

"D-don't" Mike said as pressed his lips together. "S-stop" He tried to stop his face from smiling but found it impossible as a laugh escaped his mouth. Mike tried to stop himself but once Foxy began to tickle his armpits Mike knew he was done for.

"Hm, your just about as ticklish as the baby." A devilish grin ran across Foxy's face. "I wonder if you'd like to spin like the baby?"

"Foxy, come on!" Mike protested as the room began to spin around him. "I'm grown! I-" Mike closed his mouth as his stomach lurched. "Okay" Mike begged "I feel better, just please stop spinning me around."

Foxy smiled trumpeted as he placed Mike on the ground. "That's all I needed to hear matey."

As Mike tried to regain his balance he layed down on the floor. "Hey Foxy, can you maybe not tell the others."

"That you're ticklish or how easy it to pick you up?"

"Both and...can you not tell them about, you know, Beth and what not."

"Why not laddy, they'd understand."

Mike stood up on his still shaky legs. "No offense Foxy but I can only take so much cheering up."

"Alright matey your secret's safe with me."

"Sure it is King of the blabber mouths." Mike teased, as he began to run to the office.

"Hey!" Foxy said as he chased after the teen.

*)*)(*)

Springtrap continued to glare at the puppet as the other animatronics listened intently to everything the puppet was saying.

"So we'll have Mikey's graduation party here." Chica said excitedly.

"And we'll get to see all his friends?" Bonnie squealed

The puppet nodded "But I should warn you all, this will be a teen party. It' quite different from a children's party."

"How so?" Springtrap said uneasily. Though it had been a very long time since his last birthday party he couldn't imagine a graduation being much different. "The kids will eat and play right?"

"Not exactly" The puppet corrected "Teens don't really play games. It's quite different, so I feel you should be prepared to see some things that would never see at a kids party." In a swift movement the puppet pulled out a dozen charts or so. "Alright lets go over all this."

*(*)

An hour or so later the animatronics looked at the wall with the posters in confusion. They understood the puppet's presentation but at the same time few things made sense to them. Both Bonnie's and Chica's looked at each other as if they were trying to ask the others if they understood anything that the puppet was trying to tell them. It was clear how ever as red eyes met magenta ones and magenta eyes met blue ones.

It was Freddy who broke the confused silence. "So the teens, _will_ play games?"

"They might" The puppet shrugged "As much as I tried I don't know much about these kids other than the fact that they are Mike's friends."

Much to the surprise of everyone toy Freddy spoke next. "If the kids don't need us to perform what are we going to do?"

The puppet smiled "An excellent question Fred. Now I don't want to ruin the surprise so you'll all just have to wait till graduation day comes around."

*(*(

Mangle smiled as she hovered over Mike. She enjoyed watching him sleep, not just because he looked so childish with his brown hair hiding his eyes, but also because Mike would occasionally smile in his sleep. "He's just so adorable" Mangle thought to herself. Despite all the time she spent with Felix she couldn't help but feel just a bit uneasy around him. It didn't matter to Mangle that Felix never tried to take her apart, except for the time he tried to pull her ears, Mangle knew that Felix was a very nice baby. Still Mangle just felt more comfortable around the older boys.

She turned her attention to Jeremy who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to Mike. Mangle held back a laugh as she watched Jeremy claw at the air in his sleep before licking his pillow. "Aw Jeremy," Mangle said softly "You can't eat a pillow."

"I thought that you were going to wake them." Foxy said playfully as adjusted his tie for the fifth time. Foxy didn't mind being human, in fact he loved it. But he didn't understand why he had to wear this tie thing. Still he didn't question it too much, after all today was Mike's graduation and if a tie made the day a little better for him he wouldn't question it too much. "So, are you hoping to wake them by staring at them?"

"No…" Mangle began. "But they look so relaxed and peaceful. It would be such a shame to wake them so early."

"Shame or not the boys have to get ready," Foxy clapped his hands together loudly. "Alright boys, day lights a wasting. Up at at them."

The boys groaned but didn't move.

"Come on sweeties' it's time to wake up." Mangle said gently. "You two have a big day."

"Nooooo" Jeremy moaned "I don't want to volunteer."

"It'll be good for you." Foxy said impatiently as he pulled the blankets off of the boys. "Someone has to hand out snacks to the graduates. Now up!"

"Five minutes" Mike said in a sleepy tone that made Mangle's robotic heart mealt.

"Nope" Foxy said with a smile as he grabbed Mike's ankles and dragged him off of his bed. "Come on, Chica made you breakfast and everything."

Mike groaned once more as he was dragged off of his bed, "Mangle, help tell Foxy five more minutes."

"Eh" Mangle began as she tried to put one of coil like limbs on Foxy's shoulder. "They won't be late if they sleep for just a little bit."

Foxy snorted "You've ever seen these two in the morning? They move slower than a snail that's glued to a table." With one last tug Foxy successfully got the first teen out of bed. "Alright you landlubbers, enough of this."

Mike moaned once more before finally getting up though his brother only further retreated into his bed. "Nooooo" Jeremy begged half heartedly. "It's early, and cold."

"Cold?" Foxy chuckled as he slowly brought a pitcher of water from behind him. "Interesting complaint."

A second later Jeremy let out a scream that ran through the entire house and could even be heard in pirates cove. It was loud enough that even Felix waddled in just to make sure everyone was okay.

"Why!" Jeremy cried out. He flailed in his bed for a little bit before actually getting up. Jeremy gruntted as Mangel handed him a towel and shuffled off into the bathroom. "You're mean!" He shouted as he closed the bathroom door.

"That was a little mean." Mangle said as she began to pull Jeremy's soaked sheet off of his bed. "You could have hurt him."

Foxy rolled his eyes "Mangle, humans are waterproof, or their skin is. Any way water can't hurt them unless it's boiling hot. And that water was fresh from the sink."

"But what if he slipped and hurt himself." Mangle began as she tossed the wet sheets into the dirty laundry hamper. "Or what if the water gets him sick. Or what if-"

"Mangle!" Foxy said as he grabbed Mangle's face, only to realize a second later how awkward it was. "Jeremy is not made of paper. He will live."

"No I won't" Came a pathetic sounding voice from the bathroom. "I'm dying, uh, I see the light. It's so shiny."

Before Foxy could say anything Mangle rushed into the bathroom. "See I told you." Mangle gasped as she held Jermey tightly as the teen brushed his teeth. "He should stay home-"

"Today is Mike's graduation." Foxy said as he crossed his arms. "It's a very important day and we're all going to do what we can to make it special. Jeremy is going and he will help hand out drinks to the graduates or he'll get another splash of water."

Mangle flicked Foxy leaving Jeremy to continue to get ready. "Alright, I hear you, and I know I'm going. Mike promised me a cupcake after words."

"Only if you keep quiet." Mike said mindlessly as he finished fixing his hair. "Let's go, there gona give some fancy bagels to the first 100 people who get there."

"Why are they fancy?" Foxy asked. "Isn't a bagel just dense bread with cream cheese."

Mike shrugged "Don't know but I kind of want to know why." He tossed Jeremy a shirt. "Let's go"

"Oh sure" Foxy said in an annoyed tone. "Now you want to rush."

*(*(

It didn't take long for the boys to leave for the ceremony, once the boys actually realized that they'd be late if they hadn't left once they did. Not that it mattered much to Felix who couldn't understand why he was being rushed around in his stroller. Still Felix liked when people pushed him quickly, he found it exciting. Though as his father slowed down Felix was disappointed when he was taken out of his comfortable stroller and placed him on his bony lap. Felix usually didn't care if his father was fleshy or metal, but at least when his father was metal there'd be a bit of soft fur between the metal join to create a soft place to sit. Naturally Felix wined to show his displeasure only to have his father stuff a binky into his mouth.

"I know little potato, it's hot, and this probably won't be very fun but it's important. So you have to be good."

Felix didn't completely understand what his father was saying and really didn't care. He had his binky and was currently satisfied.

Foxy sighed as he waited for the ceremony to start. Already it was much hotter than he had anticipated and as he looked around at the crowd he only saw a few other males that were dressed in similar uncomfortable suits. "Dam Puppet" He whined silently "He said everyone had to wear a suit." In his state of annoyance Foxy didn't notice as a rather large group made their way to him until they all sat down. "Um, excuse me, those seats are being saved."

From the group of people a man brown haired in a top hat sat next to Foxy. "I know, thanks for saving them for us."

Foxy felt himself jump back just a tad as he looked at all the people in the group before smiling. "Not bad Marionette. Not bad at all."

*(*(*

In all honestly Mike never really had any bad feelings towards his school. The teachers for the most part seemed to care, the kids weren't terrible to each other, and there had always been some kind of cool field day every month or so. For the most part Mike knew that he'd miss his school and college just wouldn't be the same. Still it wasn't until this moment in time that Mike had anything against his school.

"Why are there so many people." Mike groaned "They're taking forever to call everyone's name!"

"Mike suck it up!" Sparta said clearly annoyed "We're all hot and sticky and these gold cap and gowns look ugly and-"

"Okay guys" Luke said as she gave Sparta's shoulders a light rub. "We get it, we're all cranky. But if it makes you feel better Stacy's mom is throwing a huge party tonight."

Sparta and Mike both nodded though Sparta leaned in to Luke's hands just a little bit more. If there was one thing that every person who attended their high school knew it was that Stacy Queen's mother threw the most epic parties ever. It made sense due to the fact that Stacy's mother was a well known event coordinator that even ran shows for starts in LA. It cooled the boys down just a bit, though not nearly as much as when Jeremy made his way down the aisles with cold drinks.

"I love that little dude." Sparta said as he saw Jeremy nearly make his way towards their aisle.

Mike chuckled softly. "Your just saying that cause he's about to give you some water."

"Na!" Sparta said defensively. "He's a funny little thing...and he's kind of cute." He looked at Mike expecting some kind of eye roll at his usual hint of a crush but instead Sparta was met by a death glare. Sparta had known Mike long enough to guess that Mike would never fight someone for a crush, and he nervously laughed. "What he's your long lost brother or something?"

Mike felt his heart skip a beat for just a second before he calmed down. He knew he couldn't tell his friends the truth, at least not on graduation day. "He's my cousin." Mike lied.

"Whoa really?" Sparta and Luke asked at the same time. "I thought you said you didn't have any other family."

"Look it's a long story-"

"Dude, they're going to take like another ten minutes just going threw the names before they even get close to us. Just give us the short version. "Luke demanded

Mike sighed, just as Jeremy was coming by with the water. "Thirsty?" Jeremy asked sweetly, this earned him a flirtatious smile from Sparta and surprisingly from Luke as well.

"Yes please" They both answered as they giggled and fidgeted in their seats.

Once Jeremy was out of earshot Sparta and Luke looked at eachother with seductive eyes. "I'm so gonna hit that."

"Guys!" Mike hissed "Not cool"

"Then tell us." Luke said as she adjusted her cap.

"Remember the baby Beth had just before she died?"

The two nodded

"Well a few months ago the Father...got into contact with me. That's why I haven't been home all that much. I've been staying with him and his ...family." Mike looked at the crowd, quickly spotting Foxy on one of the bleachers. "That's him" Mike said as he pointed Foxy out.

Luke's hands flung to her mouth. "And the baby on his lap, is that…"

Mike nodded "Yeah" He said with a smile. "That's Felix, Beth's son."

Sparta briefly looked towards the bleacher before asking, "Did you punch the son of a bitch for taking the baby any?"

Mike nodded "Yeah, it was awesome."

Sparta nodded in approval. "And Jeremy is related to that guy?"

Again Mike nodded "Yep, they're cousins or something." He turned to both of them with a serious look. "Jeremy is family, so if you could be so kind as to not try and seduce him in front of me that be great."

"Fine by me." Luke said as she leaned back in her chair.

Sparta only chuckled, "I make no such promises." When he was met by a swift jab to his arm he quickly added "but I'll try"

Mike sighed but for the most part was content. Before long his row finally made their way to the stage and one by one each student went up the steps. As they called Mike's name he looked up just in time to see Jeremy and Foxy sitting side by side clapping for him. Mike couldn't deny that it felt good to see even two people in a crowd of people that were there just for him. In fact as Mike walked off the stage he knew that having Foxy and Jeremy there made this day just a bit more special.

Just as Mike was walking down the steps however he couldn't help but notice that neither Foxy or Jeremy was holding Felix. Instead a woman with bright white hair sitting next to Foxy was. At first Mike thought that Foxy or Jeremy just made a friends in the crowd until he noticed a man with dark brown hair wearing a top hat sitting next to a blonde lady in a yellow dress who sat next to a man with purple hair. Mike felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the row below them with another man with a top hat, only he had lighter brown hair, who sat next to a man with blue hair, who was sitting next to a thin blond woman with a pink dress. "Oh no" Mike muttered As he noticed an extremely pale man with purple eyes watching him with a smile. "God dammit Marionette" Mike thought silently as he sat back in his chair.


	22. Chapter 22

**If any of you are wondering where BB is in this chapter just know that someone had to babysit Felix. Rest assure that while I find him very annoying BB is an excellent babysitter.**

 **Chapter 22**

Foxy couldn't help but laugh as Mike walked towards him with wide eyes, mumbling something he couldn't really hear. "Surprised laddy?" Foxy asked as he pulled Mike into a hug. "Congratulations on graduating"

"Give the kid some space." A familiar voice called out.

Mike turned to see the owner of the voice only to meet the eyes of a blond man. Mike stared at the man for a while before the man shook his head and laughed.

"Don't recognize me Mike? That's okay maybe this will help." The man said as he took his suit and made a rather large tear on the side, much to the surprise to the people around them.

"Springtrap?" Mike asked almost as if asking the question made him dizzy.

Springtrap nodded "The one and only, sorry about tossing this at you. The _Puppet,_ " Springtrap said with hint of anger at the name, "he wanted to surprise _all_ of us."

Mike nodded silently as if he was in a daze until the pale man with dark purple eyes grabbed him by his arm. "So did my little party trick surprise you Michael?" The puppet said with a grin.

"I ...y-yeah" Mike said quietly. The truth was that Mike had expected the puppet to pull some sort of antic today but he never thought that the puppet would make anyone else human. "I thought you said it was too difficult to make anyone else besides Foxy human."

"Your quite right Michael" The puppet began. "So I had to...skip a few corners."

Mike gave the puppet a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Springtrap rolled his eyes and then rolled up his sleeve a little to reveal a robotic arm. "You could just tell him that not all of us are completely human." Springtrap fixed his sleeve and patted Mike's back. "I hear you have a party to get to, why don't you find your friends and get going."

"But what about you?" Mike asked confused once more. "I know for a fact the puppet didn't make you all human just to watch-" Mike was cut off as Stacy grabbed his arm.

"Mike come on! My mom wants to take pictures of us all together." She quickly looked around and found Jeremy. "Come on" Stacy said as she grabbed Jeremy by his sleave.

"Hey I don't even go to school here-" Jeremy tried to protest.

"Doesn't matter" Stacy said with a smile. "Your part of our little group now, so smile for the carma."

Jeremy grumbled as he was dragged away, ignoring how concerned Mangle looked. "Can't she be more gentle with him?" Mangle said as she bit her nails, "She could dismantle him if she's not careful."

Springtrap once again rolled his eyes. "That Stacy girl is good friends with Mike. She wouldn't hurt him."

Mangle nodded and out of habit lifted her head up a bit to make sure she wouldn't lose Jeremy. She only calmed down a bit once the teens began posing and taking pictures. "It's nice that Jeremy has made friends." Mangle said quietly.

"Alright gang" The puppet said proudly as he clapped his hands together. "Everything is prepared for Mike's other graduation surprise. Foxy and Mangle you two stay here and watch over the boys. The rest of us, back to the pizzeria."

"Can't we stay just a little longer?" Chica begged "This is my first time outside of the pizzeria." The others began to mumble in agreement.

"Everyone," The puppet began clearly annoyed "After the party we can discuss possible days out. But lets take care of one thing before the other."

Chica and the others reluctantly agreed.

(*(*(

The moment Stacy's mom pulled into the driveway Mike knew that this party was some kind of trap.

"Really mom?" Stacy asked in a tone that was a mixture of betrayal and anger. "Freddy Fazbear's? This is the party you've promised me and half my class?"

Stacy's mom only smirked as she shut of her car engine. "My darling baby girl when have I ever led you astray? This place is perfect for your party, there's plenty of room. Just look inside and in you don't like it you can say I told you so."

Stacy only rolled her eyes as she exited the car with Mike trailing behind her. The closer Mike walked towards the pizzeria the more a feeling of certain humiliation began to creep into his chest. His only comfort was that Jeremy must have felt the same way. He looked at his brother and was disappointed to see a look of complete neutrality on his face.

"You don't feel like this is just a little bit weird?" Mike whispered to Jeremy

Jeremy turned his completely blank face to Mike and it was only then that the eldest saw the panic in his younger brother's eyes. "Mike, I've just made friends, with people. Real people. They're going to do something embarrassing and then I'll never be able to show my face in public ever."

Mike tried to smile as he patted his brother's back. "Hey if things get bad we'll change our names, move and start a new life somewhere, okay?"

Jeremy whined but nodded. Normally there wasn't much the animatronics could do to annoy him. In fact most time even Marionette had been impressed at how long Jeremy could tolerate certain things. He called it Jeremy's special talent. But at the moment all Jeremy could think about was how childish toy Freddy would make him look, or how stupid toy Bonnie could paint him to be. He knew they wouldn't do so on purpose, but still as Jeremy and Mike walked through the pizzeria Jeremy felt like he was walking in to his own hell.

Until he was actually inside.

Stacy immediately noticed how Mike's and Jeremy's eyes expanded at the sight and as she looked around she turned and gave her mother a look of approval. The pizzeria looked nothing like it's usually self. There were lights flashing everywhere that made the place seem more like some kind of empty mall space than a pizzeria. The stage was currently empty, much to both Mike and Jeremy's relief.

"Where's the robots?' Sparta asked as he looked around. "Isn't this kind of Freddy Fazbear thing?"

Stacy's mother shook her head. "The owners told me they'd be taken out during our little party. I think they just wanted to prevent anyone from possibly damaging the animatronics."

The teens nodded and quickly looked around as more teens began to enter the pizzeria. It didn't take long for the pizzeria to be filled with teens and before Mike knew it he began to relax. He hadn't seen any of the animatronics, human or otherwise, and he felt that maybe, just maybe they really wanted him to have a good time on his own.

"Having a good time?" Bonnie asked causing Mike to jump.

Mike nodded but looked suspiciously at Bonnie who was holding a tray with drinks. "What are you doing her-" Mike stopped himself, "that's a dumb question" He reminded himself. This was their pizzeria after all, and why else would the puppet turn all the animatronics human if not to pull some kind of scheme. "So are you chaperoning us or something?"

Bonnie smiled at Mike warmly before handing him a drink, that was either a juice or soda. "Marionette said that if we wanted to help entertain the children it was better for us to help feed them then preform. Chica's having a blast cooking in the kitchen, she finally has a reason to make a ton of pizza."

Mike sighed but once again nodded. He didn't want to fight Bonnie on this, even on Mike's better days he found it impossible to argue with Bonnie, the rabbit was just so...nice. "Can I have a drink?"

"Of course you can Mikey." Bonnie said cheerfully as he handed Mike a cup. "Marionette let us open all the cases so you and your friends can have whatever you like."

"Thanks" Mike said quietly as he slipped back into the crowd. It didn't take long for Mike to find the others in their human forms. Chica occasionally popped out of the kitchen who would be helped by Bonnie and Toy Freddy, and bring in pizza and other snack. Toy Bonnie had some how managed to find a tv and hook it up to a console and began a several mario kart tournaments. In kids cove Mike spotted Toy Chica and Mangle chatting up some of the other moms who were chaperoning the party. Mike had a hard time finding Foxy until he went to the back room to get more napkins under the orders of Chica.

"What are you doing in here?" Mike asked almost laughing at how sad Foxy looked hiding behind a wall of toilet paper.

"Some of those moms recognise me." Foxy said frantically.

Mike shrugged "And that's bad because?"

Foxy sighed, "During my month as a human I met them...and a quite a few of them aren't too happy I never called them back." He paused and gave Mike a sad look. " And I guess some Beth's friends are here and they're not too happy either."

Mike nodded and began to stack more toilet paper around Foxy. "Yeah Beth's best Molly friend will probably want to shoot you and take the baby. I'll talk to them later."

"Why not now!" Foxy begged

Mike laughed "Someone is playing my song. See ya" Mike walked away quickly as he ignored Foxy's pleas. He couldn't deny how good it felt messing with Foxy again, Mike had honestly missed it.

The only one who seemed to be difficult to locate was Freddy. It was nearly midnight when Mike heard a small commotion followed by the captain of the football team being dragged out of the pizzeria by a very annoyed Freddy. When things calmed down a bit Mike followed Freddy who sat at the very corner of the stage behind a certain.

"Watching over?" Mike asked Freddy nervously. Mike couldn't help it, as a human Freddy was not only freakishly tall but muscular as well. Freddy's suit almost made him look like some kind of butler security guard.

Freddy nodded "That boy there was drunk, and none of those so called chaperones noticed." The lead animatronic looked over the crowd of teens once more before looking at Mike. "Some one has to keep order around here and I don't see the puppet anywhere to help out."

Mike let out a frustrated groan as he remembered that he hadn't see the puppet all night. "Have you seen him?"

Freddy gave Mike a questioning look as he asked "Marionette was on stage playing the music most of the night. He just left and I think someone's older sister is choosing the music."

Mike looked at the stage and let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, that's Molly...she was Beth's best friend."

"Oh" Freddy said plainly "Did you get to talk to her yet?"

Mike nodded "Yeah, at the ceremony." He didn't mention that he had avoided speaking to Molly since Beth's death. Mike didn't really have a reason and despite the fact that he knew that he'd half to talk to Molly eventually Mike didn't really want to do that tonight. In a way Molly was much like the annoying cousin that he never had but was always there when he needed her. And he showed his appreciation with the gift of stony silence. "I'll see you around Freddy." Mike said as he hopped off the corner of the stage. For once Mike found that he was faster than Freddy who seemed to have noticed that once again he was starting to feel sad again.

Freddy sighed in frustration and continued watch over the crowd of teens. By now he had grown some what accustomed to Mike's mood swings. Yet it nearly drove him mad to know that he never really made Mike feel any better. It was always either Springtrap, Foxy or Jeremy that would find a way to comfort Mike. Even the puppet had his moments with the boy, which seemed unthinkable to Freddy, but he knew it was true. "I'm nothing to him." Freddy whispered sadly.

"Nothing to who?" A friendly voice asked.

Freddy almost jumped, he was no stranger to surprising people, but being surprised was something foreign to him. He turned to face a brown haired girl who wore a sapphire blue dress. "I'm sorry I didn't quite see you there."

The girl smiled at Freddy and for some reason it put him at ease."Sorry if I started you. I've been trying to avoid that all night. Something on your mind?"

Freddy tried to shake his head but something about this girl just made him want to trust her and tell her everything. "My...I guess you could call him my relative. We've been living under the same roof for months and I know for the most part he likes me just find. But ...I don't know." Freddy sighed. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words.

The girl patted his shoulder. "Don't mind Mikey, that's just the way he is. He has a hard time trusting new people. It's kind of a by product of a difficult childhood. Mike, he'll come around, just give it time." She jumped off the stage and began to make her way back into the crowd before Freddy realized that he not only had no idea who this person was but she clearly knew who he was.

"Miss, who are you?"

The girl smiled and let out a small laugh. "Just a graduate's sister." She answered before disappearing into the crowd.

*(*(

Mike couldn't help but dance with his friends in frustration. All he wanted to do was find out where the puppet was and figure out what he was planning. But it wasn't as if he could just tell his friends that, so when they pulled him on to the dance floor he had no choice but to obey them. Only the more time Mike spent with his friends the more his mind would sway from fun mode into panic mode. "This party is too perfect" Mike thought to himself as he tried to figure out what the puppet's game was. For all Mike knew the puppet could try to be teaching him some kind of life lesson or god forbid was trying to find some embarrassing stories from his friend's parents.

After what seemed like hours Mike was able to escape his friends when Jeremy managed to trip on the prom queens dress which caused a fun little distraction. Mike wasn't too worried about Jeremy, knowing the puppet he'd melt the girl before he let anything happen to his precious little one.

Only when he tried to leave the crowd of teens he was tripped and nearly fell on his face, only someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "You go down quite easy." Springtrap teases.

"Springtrap I don't have time to mess around. The puppet planned all this and I just know-"

"Mike you have nothing to worry about." Springtrap spat out the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. "The puppet isn't planning anything, at least nothing tonight."

Mike stared at the blond man in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done to Springtrap?"

Springtrap sighed and pointed to the puppet who was sitting at a table, silently observing the party goers. "I've been watching him all night and I'm gonna keep watching him. So don't worry. Go have fun with your friends," Springtrap waved at a group of teens that were clearly looking for Mike before he pushed Mike towards the crowd. "Take him" Springtrap told Stacy playfully as both Mike and Stacy blush. "He needs help enjoying the party."

Springtrap smiled as Mike's friends pulled Mike back into the dance floor. After sitting through all those party planning meeting he really did want Mike to enjoy himself. Springtrap knew that Mike deserved to have one amazing night with his friends after everything the boy had been through. His smile faded as he noticed that once again the puppet had disappeared to another part of the pizzeria. "If you wanted to hide from me you should have taken away my robotic sense." He thought to himself as he patrolled the pizzeria. After finding the puppet near kids cove Spring Trap made sure to keep his distance. "Found you" He smirked

"Stocking your boyfriend?" A playful voice asked.

Springtrap quickly turned around and found himself face to face with a brown haired girl with a sapphire blue dress. "He-is-not-my-boyfriend." Springtrap hissed at the girl. Much to Spring trap surprise the girl didn't seem off put by his response but instead giggled gently. This instantly made him feel guilty.

"Yeah I figured. He's really an ass hole isn't he." The girl said with just a flick of hatred in her eyes. "Takes what he wants with no real consideration for others."

Springtrap stared at the girl as his jaw hung open. "D-did we just become best friends?"

The girl shrugged, "Love and hatred brings people together." She let out a sigh as swirled an empty cup in her hand. "He puts up a cute act though doesn't he."

Springtrap nodded, but then shook his head in disbelief. "Who are you and how do you know all this?"

Again the girl smiled, relaxing Springtrap for some reason. "That's not really important, I'm just here for my little brother. I promised him I'd come." Her smile seemed to fade as her eyes seemed to burn a hole into the puppet's head. "He's not a nice person, but he's smart. I'll give him that much. If I could just…" The girl sighed, "I don't think he'll hurt them. It doesn't seem to be part of his plan. I think he needs them, I don't know why but I'm pretty sure he needs all three." A sad smile fell on her face as Springtrap looked at her in disbelief. "Springtrap, I've been watching you and I know I can trust you. Promise you'll take care of them. Okay?"

Springtrap felt his heart race and for a second he rubbed his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating; but when he opened them the girl was gone. He felt himself shiver as he looked around and saw no trace of the girl. His eyes fixed on the puppet once more before he whispered to the air. "I'll take care of them. I promise."

()(()*)*)*

Mike and Jeremy laughed along with their friends as the party goers began to take turns getting on stage and tried to sing along to random songs that the crowd had picked. Sometime during the party someone had decided that they wanted to have a karaoke night. By then most of the kids were too tired to keep dancing but that didn't mean that they wanted to go home. In fact many of the kids had snuck off to kids cove and layed down to rest but had ended up taking a nap. None of the parents really wanted to wake their kids so many just went home and retrieved blanks, came back and covered their kids before telling Freddy, who most parents assumed was the manager, that they'd come first thing in the morning.

This really hadn't bothered Freddy except for the fact he felt a bit ill prepared for such a large sleepover. As more and more teens began to slump down to the floor Freddy would signal for help from the other animatronics and move the teen away from any hall ways or doorways.

"They're all so cute." Chica whispered as she moved Stacy, who had fallen asleep near the stage to kids cove. "You know a lot of them look rather familiar…" She began before Freddy shushed her.

"Chica!" Freddy warned "I know it's exciting to see many of our old guest all grown up but you need to be quiet. They're all very tired and I don't want to have a bunch of cranky teens." As they finally made their way to kids cove Freddy spotted Stacy's mother, who had fallen asleep near the wall and places Stacy's head on her mother's leg. He felt quite proud as he looked around the room. All the kids had some kind of blanket, Freddy had made sure that even if their parents hadn't brought them anything that he had found something to cover the kids with. "I think this is nearly everyone." Freddy said with a yawn as he turned to Chica who had begun to lay down next to Bonnie who had already fallen asleep. Freddy smiled as he looked around the room and found the toys all huddled together. "I guess the kids can't get into too much trouble if they're all sleeping." Freddy mumbled as he yawned again. He place his head on Bonnie's lap and closed his eyes. He had never slept before and was a little excited to finally be able to experience it for once. It didn't take long for Freddy to drifted off despite the fact that he had forgotten about Mike and Jeremy. He'd kick himself in the morning when he realize that he had left them to sleep on stage.

The brothers however were not terrible disappointed to be left on stage. The day had left them exhausted and despite nearly consuming their weight in sugary drinks both boys were drifting in and out of sleep. Neither one noticed as a woman in a sapphire dressed approached them. She smiled at the boys before covering Jeremy with blanket. She sat next to Mike who was somewhat trying to stay awake.

"See Mikey I told you I'd come." The woman said with a sad smile.

Mike shifted a bit as he tried to focus on the person talking to him. "Beth?" He asked as he tried his hardest to sit up. "Aren't you dead?"

Beth giggled but nodded "I guess I am for the most part. But don't think a little death can keep me away. At least not forever."

Mike shivered from Beth's kiss, which woke up him just enough to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said softly. "I tried, but they wouldn't let him in-"

"I know" Beth said with a laugh "I heard you through the door but he...never mind." She hugged Mike tightly "I'm so proud of you baby bro. You've found my baby and Jeremy...you're the best little bro."

Mike shook her head. "No, you can't be. I let mom die."

"Pff" Beth said rolling her eyes. "Even mom knew she was going to die. She tried to tell you that, but death is a tricky thing to navigate. She says she's sorry for scaring you. Mom just really wanted to say bye, and sorry for you know, her addiction and all." She sighed as she ruffled Mike's hair with her frozen fingers. "Your going to be fine, you have friends. People who love you. Just stay close to Springtrap. He'll keep you safe."

"Safe?" Mike yawned "From what"

"From the thing that killed me."

Mike's eyes instantly shot open. "What?" He turned to face his sister who was almost transparent. "Beth!"

"It's okay Mikey. I'll always be with you. Stay close to Springtrap okay? And keep Foxy in line. He's a good guy but awfully flirty okay?" She smiled at Mike as she continued to fade away. "Tell Felix and Jeremy I love them, every day. Okay?"

"Wait Beth don't go!" Mike begged as tears begin to fill his eyes. "I need you!"

"I love you Mikey" Beth said, as she waved at her brother before vanishing.

Mike shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or was just crazy. "What do you mean the thing that killed you?"

In the corner of the stage the puppet bit his lip. "Shit" He whispered.


	23. Chapter 23 the puppet's guilt

**I've gotten like three messages asking me to show the puppet's point of view. Well here ya go guys. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Chapter 23**

Marionette stood over Mike and watched as the boy slept. Silently he used his magic and created a blanket for each boy and quietly sat down between Jeremy and Mike. The puppet hated feeling helpless, yet here he was wishing that he could find a way to fix everything.

The puppet fought the urge to wake the boy and beg for forgiveness. There were many things the puppet knew Mike would forgive him for. Hiding the fact that he had made Foxy hide his mother's death from him. Killing the guards, taking Felix from him, the puppet knew that given time Mike would forgive him for all these things. But killing Beth, the puppet knew that Mike forgiving him for that was just a sad fantasy.

Instead the puppet decided to run his finger's through Mike's hair. Marionette enjoyed the feeling of soft hair as well as watching Mike gently push his head towards his palm. The puppet felt himself grow cold as he realised it was only a matter of time before Mike found out the truth himself. No matter how hard he tried, Marionette couldn't keep ghost out of his pizzerias. No spell seemed to keep them away for very long and it was always the moment that he finally felt some kind of peace that they seemed to find a way to hurt the ones he cared for.

Marionette continued to run his hands through Mike's hair as he wondered how long would it be before Mike considered him his worst enemy. A few weeks, a few months, the puppet didn't even try to humor himself and think that he could keep this secret for a year. If Beth's ghost could come when ever she wanted to come then the puppet was sure that eventually she'd tell Mike everything.

"I wish I could turn back the clock, Michael. I really do." The puppet said as he quietly placed a pillow under Mike's head. "I wouldn't have started that game. I wouldn't have hurt you…" Marionette sighed and turned his head. He knew his words would mean nothing to Mike.

Marionette let out a small sigh as he looked at each boy. This was all supposed to have been a new game for the puppet, bringing in Jeremy that is. The puppet was sure that once Jeremy had helped heal the toys from their traumas, he could keep Jeremy around as a kind of pet. Only, that was before he had gotten to know the boy, and once he did it was impossible for the puppet not to care for him. Just like they toys, Marionette wanted to make the boy happy, so he began to do a little digging into the boy's past. His father had been taking care of him, physically but for the most part ignored his son. The puppet didn't like how Jeremy's father made the boy feel so lonely, so like any annoyance the puppet got rid of him. It hadn't been very difficult, the puppet only had to cut the man's car brakes and with a little help of his magic made the man go away forever.

The puppet smiled at the memory of Jeremy coming to the them, his new family, for comfort and support. It had been a truly happy time for them all. Marionette recalled how Jeremy had begun to call him Pops, mostly to try to annoy him when ever he become a little protective of Jeremy. But all the same it made the puppet happier than he could ever remember. Then in a flash it had all disappeared. The first nightmare had been enough to shake Jeremy to his very core. Unlike Mike who had somehow maintained a bit of common sense, Jeremy became a whimpering child who no one but the puppet could console. But then more nightmares came and nothing the puppet seemed to do could help the human he had come to love as his own. The more nightmares Jeremy had the less he spoke to them, his smiles that once dominated his face were gone, and the puppet's once carefree boy was at his wits end. When the nightmares had stopped the puppet had truly thought that it was all over. He was confident that he could use his magic to somehow make Jermey better. The puppet was so sure that if he just loved Jeremy enough that everything would be okay.

That was before the puppet had found Jeremy unconscious in the bath tub. Even now as the puppet watched Jeremy sleep peacefully the puppet couldn't help but hold back tears at the memory of his darling boy laying lifelessly in the cold porlen tub. For the first time in his life Marionette had been horrified at the sight of blood. The puppet ran to Jeremy and picked him up, causing a sense of panic to wash over him as he felt Jeremy's icy cold skin. Marionette shook as he recalled how he had tried to scoop the crimson liquid and shove it back into Jeremy's wrists, or the sound of the boy's breath becoming weaker with each passing second. It was only when Golden Freddy had shown up and began to use his own magic to heal the boy did Marionette realize something. Jeremy was human, and humans could die.

A part of the puppet was aware of this, but the other part of him was in a state of denial. He didn't want to think about Jeremy dying, the puppet wanted his boy to live for as long as his flesh and bones would allow him, but more importantly the puppet wanted Jeremy to be happy. The puppet knew that erasing the boy's memory would be risky, after all temporary with the human mind would be more difficult than tampering with the animatronics AI's, but the puppet felt it necessary to wipe everything away and start anew.

The plan of course backfired, and it nearly killed the puppet to see the human he cared for become a snivelling pile of flesh that seemed to be more animal than human. There had been times when the puppet wondered if it would have been kinder to put the boy out of his misery. A quick snap of the neck, a strong bash of the head, and it would all be over. For once it seemed not only logical to human but also...kind. Yet every time the puppet tried he found himself become physically ill. For the first time in his life, Marionette found himself unable to kill.

After the puppet had come to terms with his feelings he tried everything to try and improve Jeremy's life. He took care of him, nurtured him, and loved him. It was utterly exhausting. The puppet knew that if he wanted to be the best care give for Jeremy he needed to also care for himself, which meant having a little bit of fun.

Marionette only real intention for making Foxy human was to watch him struggle to cope in the human world. He wanted to see someone have high hopes and then have them dashed by the reality of life. The puppet knew it was an awful game but he wanted to toy with the fox anyway. Yet once again things didn't go as planned, Foxy thrived in the human world. He made friends, and even seemed to find some of his old self worth that had seemed to be lost forever. Despite Marionette's terrible intentions he found himself happy that Foxy had seemed to have found a flaw in his plot and it didn't hurt that he was able to order the fox around upon his return.

Around the time of Foxy's return the puppet had begun to notice something in Jeremy, he was getting better. The signs of improvement were small but they were there. The first thing the puppet had noticed was how Jeremy's eyes began to follow the toys. At first the puppet had thought it to be a trick of the light, but then Jeremy began to focus on the toys longer. The more Jeremy began to improve the more the puppet wanted to help him. But he didn't know how.

In his desperation he even mingled among the humans, trying to see if they might have the key he needed to help Jeremy. It was a woman on a bus, half drunk and deranged that had given him his first idea.

"P-people, I tell you, they can't live on their own." She jabbered as the woman struggled to stand. "The people they need other people. It's how it works. No machine or pet can make up for people."

Naturally the puppet hadn't take the woman seriously. After all what could a drunk know? But the more the puppet looked around the more he began to wonder if it was true. He began to see that happy people were rarely not surrounded by other humans, while the sad ones always seemed to be alone. "All he needs is another human." The puppet thought to himself eagerly. He knew it couldn't be just any old human, this human needed to be able to look past Jeremy's debilities, this human had to be nearly perfect. The puppet spent weeks searching, he tried his hardest but the more he looked the more he began to lose hope. And then like some kind of miracle the puppet felt a kind of magical itch, which meant that something had been created due to a reaction in his magic. It didn't take long for the puppet to find this magical creation.

"You're having a baby?" Were the first words the puppet heard as he began his observations of the woman who would have Foxy's baby. "But your health!" A teenage boy cried out as he tugged at the woman's sleeve. "You have to get it out! It's going to kill you!"

The woman shook her head as she pulled the teen into a hug. "Mikey, it's okay. I've checked in with a few doctors, they've all given me the all clear. This," The woman said as she patted her belly. "Isn't going to hurt me." The woman kissed the boy's forehead before walking over to a couch. "Come here Mike, next to me."

The boy grumbled but obeyed. "Beth, I know you're getting better, but that's just it. Your finally getting better. You shouldn't do something so dangerous just as your getting better," The boy paused, clearly he was either ready to cry or begin yelling at the girl. "You could die…"

The girl pulled the boy onto her lap and began to pat his back, much to the surprise of the puppet. He had seen people give affection to each other, parents to their children, couple to their significant other, and even friends to other friends. But he hadn't seen anything quite like this, the two loved each other but it was a love that he had only seen fragments of at the pizzeria.

"Mike, I promise that not only will I survive through the birth, but I'm going to be there for both of you. For as long as I live. You hear me?"

Mike looked at Beth with eyes that could no longer hold back tears. "Your all I have. Mom-"

"We can't fix mom Mike. But I'll be here, one way or another I won't ever leave you." She gave Mike a final hug before they both drifted off to sleep.

The puppet had only smiled as he watched over them. "I've found them Jeremy." He whispered to himself. "The perfect humans."

(*(*(*(*(

The puppet began to stalk the siblings for the next few months. Most times he'd watch them through his magic tv as he took care of Jeremy and other times he'd leave Jeremy in the care of the toys and go out himself to watch the pair. The more he spent time looking at them the more hopeful the puppet became. The puppet felt that not only were Mike and Beth the perfect human family for Jeremy but surely once he figured out how to get them to pizzeria he'd find a way to make them want to help care for the boy.

Around the time Beth's belly began to swell to astronomical proportions was when Marionette found the first few pictures of a blonde haired boy. It didn't take much digging to discover that his Jeremy was related to the very people that he'd need to get better. For the puppet it seemed that fate was finally on his side. Slowly the puppet began to make preparations for an extended family in the pizzeria, starting with a house underneath the business. Everything was going according to plan, until Beth was offered another job far away.

"This is just what we need Mike." Beth said excitedly as she began to look at apartments in New York online. "My company is growing, just like the rest of me, and" She sighed as she smiled at Mike. "I know it's gonna suck to finish your senior year there but-"

"We can't leave!" Mike shouted "Things are okay, and what about mom?"

"We'll put her in a place that can take care of her." Beth grabbed Mike's arms. "Look I know this is a lot to take in but it's really the best thing for us. We can't stay in this tiny town forever. Not if we want to move forward in our lives.-"

Mike shook off his sister "I hate you!" He shouted to her as he ran out the stairs. "And we're not leaving!"

The puppet nodded as he watched the siblings on his magical television. "How right you are Michael. Your not leave."

*(*(

The puppet cringed from the memory. As he looked at Mike, he wished that he would have taken the time to calm down, or done anything other than what he had done.

It was only a few hours after Beth had gone into labor when the puppet appeared. At the time he thought that some how he could go in and convince the woman to come to her senses. "Just need some time alone with her and that'll be it."

The puppet was sure that he had done everything right, he hypnotizes the doctors to think that someone was with Beth and he even gave Mike an imaginary task of having to search the hospital for a nurse for some information. Yet the moment the puppet stepped into the room was the moment everything went wrong.

The sad truth was that the puppet couldn't even remember the conversation he had with Beth. He had been so enraged with her that it wasn't until she had stopped breathing did he notice his hands around her neck.

The puppet rolled over and began to scoot away from the boys as the guilt washed over him. What made it worst was at the moment the puppet didn't feel anything as his hands slipped away from Beth's neck. When he looked into her dull eyes the puppet felt...happy. As quick as he could the puppet pulled the baby out of Beth, cut his cord and wrapped the boy in a blanket before he turned himself invisible and began to head out to the lobby. He made sure to place false memories in each of the doctors, making them think that they had been there when a complication had arisen. And just like that the puppet had been so sure that he had cut all his loose ends.

Until he heard a cry.

As the puppet had walked into an elevator he saw a group of doctors approach Mike and seconds later he watched the teen crumble to the ground.

Even as the puppet watched the teen sob no feeling of shame or guilt crept into his mind. Instead the puppet only smiled as he watched the teen cry. "Don't worry Michael, I'll bring you home next."

*(*(*

Once again the puppet moved away from the brothers as he questioned himself. Why was it now that he had all these feelings of guilt? Why was he so worried of what a few humans thought of him when before he couldn't care less? The puppet could only bury his head in his hands as these thoughts ran through his mind, because the honest truth was he wasn't sure of when his dark cold heart started to become a little warmer. The only thing he was certain of was that it would be breaking in a matter of time.


	24. Chapter 24 Cross those fingers

**Chapter 24**

Springtrap hadn't felt right sitting in the pizzeria with the others. Even though his new human form needed sleep the animatronic eyes seemed just as unwilling to close as when he was fully metal. Instead Springtrap spent the night at his pizzeria and eventually got a few hours of sleep before returning to the other pizzeria. The few hours of sleep were uneasy and filled with questions. Though Springtrap was sure of one thing.

"He killed you Beth." Springtrap said out loud as he layed on the couch in his pizzeria's office. "You know he's evil and you want me to save your family."

A flood of emotions washed over Springtrap. He was enraged, and delighted at the fact that he was right about the puppet. Yet he felt disappointed and sad … no sad wasn't the right word. In fact the longer Springtrap laid on the sofa the more depressed he became.

"How could he do that? How could he destroy a nearly broken family." Springtrap shook his head as he tried to wrap his A.I around the amount of pain Mike must have felt. He knew Mike felt so much anger at himself, as well as guilt all because of Beth's death.

Springtrap shivered with anger as he recalled how just a few nights ago Mike sobbed on his shoulder. Aparently it had been Beth's birthday and for the most part Mike wanted to be alone, except when he was ready to go to sleep.

"I told her I hated her." Mike wept as he buried his head in Springtrap's arms. "How could I tell her that? When she was just trying to make a better life for us. I was so selfish, she probably died hating me."

Springtrap slammed his fist into the wall, though he quickly recoiled as the pain traveled up his arm. He had tried to comfort Mike, yet once again Springtrap's words could only do so much. "I hope your happy you son of a bitch." Springtrap hissed at the air. "You took the one person he loved, you took everything away from him. Enjoy your life while you can because your days are numbered puppet!"

"Are you really going to kill him?" A familiar voice called out from the shadows. Springtrap nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Golden Freddy walk into the light. "You've never seemed like the killing type."

"F-freddy? Golden Freddy!" Springtrap nearly rubbed his eyes wrong as he sat up. "Is it really you?" He asked as he ran up to the animatronic and hugged him. "I-I thought you were scrapped!"

Golden Freddy smiled "Eh, I kind of was scrapped...and my metal pieces got mixed with magic metal pieces… it's a long story really." He shook his head. "But that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to you."

Springtrap's smile faded. He had known Golden Freddy long enough when to know that they were about to have a very serious talk. "B-before you say anything I have to ask. W-why did you leave me in storage for so long?"

Golden Freddy sighed. "I thought you were scrapped long ago. But I always thought that'd you make you way back in some other form. When you didn't I...I accepted your death. I never knew that you were alive." Golden Freddy turned to his friend. "You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't know you were in storage. When the humans brought you here I didn't think it was you. I thought the company had made some sort of replica of you. I didn't know…"

Springtrap squeezed his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, it's really okay."

Golden Freddy sighed. "I had planned our reunion to be a little different but…" Golden Freddy took in a deep breath. "You can't kill the puppet."

Instantly Springtrap's smile faded. "You can't possibly mean that I should let that rat bastard-"

Golden Freddy shook his head. "I'm not saying you shouldn't try and find justice for Mike's sister. I'm trying to tell you that if you kill the puppet all the toys will die." A look of horror spread across Springtrap's face and Golden Freddy began to explain. "See after I was scrapped and I thought you were gone I spent quite a lot of time in a landfill. As my body began to decompose in the rubble what was left of me wondered out a bit. I found my way back to the pizzeria and found that we had both been replaced." Golden Freddy took a moment to pause as he sat down. "Our replacement weren't made the same as you and I. They had a different manufacturer, and they had...no soul. They were cold lifeless machines. Thanks to my new magical abilities I was able to give them life."

Springtrap noded as he leaned in. "But what does that have to do with the puppet?"

"When I gave life to the animatronics they became linked to me. It's a strange sort of relationship that I can't really explain all that well but my life force is what powers theirs…. and the toys life force is powered by the puppet's."

Golden Freddy jumped as Springtrap grabbed the closest thing to him, a lamp, and threw it at the wall. "SON OF A BITCH! HE'S EVIL! HE'S KILLED PEOPLE, TORN APART FAMILIES, AND I CAN'T TOUCH HIM!" Springtrap screamed. He sunk into the couch and covered his face. "How can I protect Beth's family if I can't kill the puppet?"

"You think killing Marionette would be the answer to everything?" Golden Freddy asked sadly. "Bonnie-"

Springtrap shook his head. "T-that's not my name anymore. It's Springtrap."

"Pf who ever gave you that rotten name?" Golden Freddy teased. "Your always going to be my best bunny Bonnie." This made Springtrap smile a bit as Golden Freddy continued. "You are not a murder Bonnie. I know you'd never hurt anyone on purpose. Even if you could kill the puppet, could you really go the rest of your life knowing that you've taken a life?"

"You don't understand Goldy, the puppet-"

"He is a troubled soul who has much to answer for, but killing him isn't the answer."

Springtrap growled at Golden Freddy. "Why are you defending that monster? Didn't you see him kill?"

Golden Freddy nodded. " I did," He said quietly. " I did try to stop him, but his magic has always been stronger than mine…" Golden Freddy sighed before turning away from Springtrap. "I-I was alone for so long...Marionette was all I had…we became...friends."

"Friends!" Springtrap gasped as if the word burnt his tongue. "How can you say anything so vile-"

"Bonnie, everyone needs a friend. And as Marionette's friend, and yours as well I just want you to...stop fighting."

Springtrap shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Marionette is a murder! How can you stand by him, after he's killed the guards and Beth and who knows who else. He can't get away with this, I won't let him hurt Mike and Jeremy! I won't!"

Golden Freddy sighed and gave Springtrap a sad smile. "Bonnie, if you just let this go, we could all live happily together. Mike's pain will ...ease with time."

Springtrap growled "How can you even suggest that! Mike's pain won't ease with time! He saw his sister's ghost last night! How much longer do you think it's going to be before she figures out a way to talk with him? How much longer do you think it's going to be before she can tell him everything he knows?"

Golden Freddy shook his head. "Beth is a ghost Bonnie, and the puppet and I are already working on a way to rid all of the ghost from both pizzerias."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that the puppet is evil!" Springtrap screamed before turning his entire body away from Golden Freddy. "We have a responsibility...to help kids who come to the pizzeria to have a good time. We're entertainers, not murders...we're not suppose to be killing people." Springtrap felt his body shake as he allowed himself to slip onto the sofa. "We can't let him hurt the boys any more."

Golden Freddy noded "We won't let the puppet hurt anyone else. Bonnie together you and I can do so much...but if we start trying to kill our own what'll happen next? Are you going to kill the toys? The other animatronics? There are other ways for making Marionette pay for his crimes but death isn't one of them." The bear put out his paw and smiled. "Come on Bonnie, we can't fix the past but we can learn from our mistakes and do better. Just think of it, Mike and Jeremy will have a family again, and who knows." He chuckled to himself softly. "Maybe Mike and Jeremy will have kids of their own one day. Our family will keep growing, and we'll all be happy."

Springtrap looked away but took Golden Freddy's paw. "Alright...I'll play nice, for the boys." He said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

 **Thanks for being patient everyone. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

To say that the last few days had been awkward for Mike would have been an understatement. It was strange enough to have the animatronics become human every Monday, the only day that the pizzeria closed, that alone took some time to get use to. But ever since the day of the party the puppet had been acting strangely around him. For whatever reason Marionette was being nice, for no apparent reason. In fact it wasn't so much that the puppet was being nice that confused Mike it was the fact that he was doing everything he asked and gave him anything he wanted.

The day after the party Mike had wanted to go with his friends for a day at a shooting range. Because he wasn't quite 18 yet, and had no legal guardian he couldn't go. Until the puppet gave him an I.D with a different birthday, and just like that problem solved.

Mike was thankful for the favor but then things started to get weird.

He'd mention that he wanted a motorbike to cruise around town with and later that night there was one at the front of the pizzeria. Again Mike was grateful, but he figured it was a graduation gift, and nothing more. But as the days went on the puppet seemed to be even more eager to please. If he craved something to eat, other than what Chica usually made, it was in front of him in a matter of minutes. If Mike wanted to go somewhere the puppet would teleport him there, ask him what time he wanted to come back and then leave him. While Mike did enjoy walking along the great wall, he felt uneasy by the puppet's sudden change in behavior.

For whatever reason after the party, the puppet went from the creature who was biting his tongue to keep Jeremy happy, to a creature that wanted to make him happy. Mike knew that the puppet didn't hate him, but their relationship had been one of two people who only spoke to each other when needed. As much as Mike enjoyed getting a bunch of nice things it bothered him that in less that 24 hours the puppet's personality had changed so drastically. Something had to have happened for the puppet to change, and Mike didn't like not knowing what it was.

Though Mike had to admit there was one thing that bothered him more than the puppet's unusual behavior. In fact just thinking of what he saw physically made him ill. Mike even went as far as to beg the puppet to erase that one memory from his mind. Unfortunately for Mike erasing his memory was the only thing the puppet had been unwilling to do, no matter how hard he begged.

"Michael I'm surprised at you. What you saw was a perfectly normal human interaction between two adults." The puppet had told him a smirk.

Still, no matter how "normal" the interaction had been it still disgusted Mike. And it didn't make the situation any easier that while Mike had been avoiding both Foxy and Mangle like the plague, they had been trying to "talk" to him about the whole situation.

At the moment Mike was laying across Springtrap's metal legs at the third pizzeria doing his best to finish his paperwork for his internship. Despite coming to Springtrap's pizzeria to have some space from the other animatronics Mike was honestly proud of how much work he had accomplished. All his paper's were in order meaning that all he had to do was mail them in and by this time next year he'd be in Peru working in some company that was specialized in creating computer programs. For once Mike could actually see that all his hard work in school had truly paid off and it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside knowing that Beth would have been proud of him.

"Something on your mind?" Springtrap asked lazily as he continued to play the game that Mike had given him just a few short days ago. Mike knew that for whatever reason the whole concept of Pokemon didn't interest Springtrap much but the animatronic played the game just to kill time. "You've been awfully quiet lately."

Mike only chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm just thinking about my internship. You know, how I'm going to go to another country and all that." Mike made sure not to mention Beth, he wasn't sure why but everytime he mentioned his sister Springtrap's face would become serious. It was almost as if something about Beth bothered him, and as much as Mike cared for Springtrap he knew he didn't want to get into a discussion about his sister. Especially if there was some possibility the conversation could lead to a fight.

Despite not mentioning Beth, a serious look still ran across Springtrap's face. "That's right"' The animatronic said sadly. "You'll be leaving."

"I'll come back." Mike added quickly. "I just have to-"

Springtrap shook his head. "No, leaving will be good for you. You'll learn a lot, make new friends." Springtrap smiled at Mike. "Your human, and humans live in a cycle. Their born, then they grown into children, and then they become adults and repeat the cycle."

Mike could only look at Springtrap in awe. Everytime he mentioned leaving the others, even the puppet, acted like he was bleeding out of his eyes and ears. "That's a rather...mature way to look at it."

Springtrap chuckle. "Mike your a big boy. I'm not going to be like the others and pretend that you'll magically become a tiniy tiny tot." Again Springtrap let out a small laugh as he ruffled Mike's hair. "I kinda wish that I could have seen you as a little one though."

Mike shrugged. "From what I'm told you didn't miss much. According to my mom I was a rather ugly kid."

"Pff, kid your mother was...an odd one. I'm sure you were plenty cute."

Again Mike shrugged. "Maybe, Beth always said-" The teen silently cursed at himself for being so careless.

As always, Springtrap's face became serious. "Continue, what did Beth always say?" The animatronic asked in a warm tone that didn't match his current face.

"Um...she use to say...that I was an ugly kind of cute."

Much to Mike's surprise Spring's expression changed once more. His serious expression became a smile that let out a deep hearty laugh. "Ugly kind of cute. Oh that's rich! That's-"

"Mike?" Foxy called out gently.

Springtrap and Mike both instantly looked at eachother. "Emergency exit?" They asked each other in unison. They both nodded and in three solid movements the two got up, and moved the couch for Mike to hide behind. Just as Foxy walked into the room Springtrap pushed the couch back into place and sat on it as if nothing had happened.

Foxy popped his head in the door before asking "Is Mike here?"

Springtrap shrugged. "Mike was here earlier, but he said he was tired. I though he already went back home or something."

Foxy let out a groan before plopping his metal rear onto the sofa, unknowingly almost squishing Mike. "It's been two weeks since the party and Mike won't talk to me. I...I just need talk to him. I know what he saw made him uncomfortable but ...I just don't want him to be mad at me."

"Foxy, Mike isn't angry with you. He's disgusted! It's totally different-"

"Springtrap that's just as bad-" Foxy paused as he sniffed the air and then let out a long sigh. "Spring, can you please leave?"

Instantly the older animatronic jumped up defensively. "Hey this is MY pizzeria-"

"Springtrap I can smell him." The fox sighed again as he moved towards the sofa. "Marionette thinks that because I'm human so often that I'm more sensitive to human sensations and smells. I don't quite understand it myself but the point is I know Mike is hiding behind this couch." The rabbit felt himself tense up a bit and readied himself for an argument when Mangle walked into the room holding an energetic infant. "Spring you can play with Mangle and Felix while me and Mike chat."

For a moment Springtrap stood his ground, until Felix reached out and called out "Unkie Spwing!"

Hesitantly Springtrap walked over and took Felix from Mangle. "Sorry Mike, but babies...they are my weakness."

The three left the pizzeria quietly leaving Foxy in what would seem an empty room to anyone looking into the room. With his foot Foxy moved the sofa with little effort, exposing Mike who was still cursing Springtrap under his breath. "Mike…" Foxy began as he turned the couch around so Mike could sit on it. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really should have locked the door. I-" Before Foxy could get another word in Mike curled into a ball, covered his ears and began shouting.

"LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

The Fox's metal paw fell sharply on his face and another loud sigh escaped his mouth before he sat down next to Mike. "Mike, I don't want to talk about this either. It was quite embarrassing for Mangle and I as well." As Mike's hands slipped from his ears Foxy extended his paw. "Look let's just forget the whole thing and never speak of it again alright? We'll act like this ever happened okay?"

Mike shook Foxy's hand and slowly nodded. "Okay, deal"

*)(*(*)(*()

At the first Pizzeria Springtrap played with Felix for a while before the baby began to nod off to sleep. Not wanting to disturb the baby he left the sleeping child in Mangle's arms.

"He's such a little angel." Mangle said lovingly as she gently rocked Felix. "He hardly cries, and he's so mindful of others. Isn't he just perfect?"

Springtrap nodded mindlessly. "Yeah, sure is." The older animatronic didn't know why but it bothered him when Mangle acted so motherly towards Felix. He knew it wasn't Mangle's fault that Beth was dead, but seeing her smother Felix with affection struck a nerve within the older animatronic. There was a part of him that understood that Felix needed a mother, or at the very least someone who is more emotionally mature than Foxy, and Mangle was probably the best candidate for the job. "If the puppet hadn't killed his mother, Felix wouldn't need someone to step into her role."

Yet the more Springtrap watched Mangle cradle Felix the guilter he felt about thinking harshly of her. He tried to understand how someone so kind and caring could have their life force dependent on someone so cruel and evil. "If only Mangle or the toys were as demented as the puppet...I could finally get some justice for Beth." Once again these cruel thoughts made Springtrap feel even guiltier. He knew that if Golden Freddy had told him the truth than killing the puppet meant he'd be killing the toys. Personally he wasn't such a fan of the toys, Toy Freddy was a ditz, Toy Bonnie and Chica were a pair of divas, and Balloon boy has the habit of acting like a small child minus the charm or adorableness of one. Still Springtrap knew that none of their flaws justified killing them. As he continued to watch Mangle rock Felix Springtrap let out a small nearly silent sigh.

"I just want to avenge you Beth." He whispered "But how can I?"

A pair of cold delicate fingers latched onto Springtrap's shoulder followed a sad, nearly silent whisper. "You can't"

The tunnel between the three pizzeria's was much too quiet for Jeremy's liking but he ignored the creepiness of the situation and soldered on. As Jeremy always had he made sure that every animatronic was busy. The toys were enjoying the freedom of having human bodies during most off hours and had gone on a walk, outside of the pizzeria. Except for Mangle who was with Springtrap taking care of Felix. From what Jeremy had over heard Foxy was trying to patch things with Mike after the "incident". Something that apparently was so horrible no one would talk to Jeremy about it. And everyone else was at some meeting.

Jeremy smiled to himself, really it was only a week ago when he discovered that Mike had no idea about Golden Freddy and apparently, even Golden Freddy had thought that the two had already met. Now that he needed something to cover "adventures" to the tunnels Jeremy had decidered that now was the perfect time to let everyone know that Mike didn't know there was yet another animatronic.

"Eh, he'll probably have one of his famous mood swings." Jeremy told the others with a nervous laugh. "Who knows, not knowing something like this could make him want to leave for his internship sooner."

Freddy slammed his heavy paw on the table. "No! We can't let that happen. We'll all sit here and think of a way to introduce Golden Freddy in the best possible way without upsetting Mike!"

Jeremy let out a soft yawn. "Sounds like a plan...only can I help come up with idea's tomorrow? I'm just so tired-"

"Say no more." Freddy said quickly. "You've already done enough. Go to bed, get some rest and tomorrow we'll run some of our ideas past you."

Jeremy made sure to do his usual night time good nights that came with two strong pats on the back from Freddy, a hug from Chica and a fist bump from Bonnie. As he made his way towards the tunnels he ran into Mangel and Spring trap who also added into his night time routine. Mangle would coil him into a tight hug before sending him off with a gentle tap on the back, which was followed by Springtrap grabbing him like he was a rag doll and spinning him several time before putting him down. "Night kid." Springtrap said with just enough of a stern tone in his voice to let Jeremy know that Springtrap wanted him to go to bed immediately and not mess around.

"Night guys" Jeremy said trying his hardest to actually sound tired. Which wasn't that hard because he truly was, but he had a mission to carry out.

As Jeremy always did when ever he ventured into the tunnels he left a note in Mike's shoes. Jeremy always took the note out once he came back but, if anything happened to him, Jeremy at least wanted Mike to know where to look.

As Jeremy opened the door the smell of corpses hit him like it always did. "I really thought I'd get use to the smell by now." Jeremy howled as he made his way into the body filled rooms. It didn't take long for Jeremy to make his way to his usual spot, it was next to a female corpse that still had some flesh on her body next to a much larger skeleton that had probably been one of the easiest victims in all this.

Jeremy sat next to the corpse cross legged and waited, just as he always did.

"Alright guys" He said hesitantly as he entire body shook. "I'm ready for you."

Jeremy shut his eyes tight as he listened to the sound of shaking bones. The sound of the bones alone made him want to get up and run, but the worst part of all this was listening to them scream.

"Oh God!" The female skeleton screamed as it shook about.

"Nooo! Please I have a family. My little girl-" The older corpse begged before making a terrible gagging noise followed by muffled screams.

It hadn't taken Jeremy very long to figure out that the bodies always acted out their final moments. He bit his lip to fight the urge to cry, he wouldn't let them see him cry again. It was bad enough to come here without them crawling over him...as if they were trying to comfort him. It was more twisted than anything he could think about in his entire life, but he knew he had to endure this.

Finally the bodies became silent for several moments. It was only then when Jeremy dared to open his eyes. Like he did every time he opened his eyes to hundreds of empty eyes staring at him.

"Uh, Hi guys." Jeremy said trying his best to sound friendly.

"Hi Jeremy" The corpse said with an empty sounding tone.

Jeremy tried to smile as he took out his paper and pen. "So um, do any of you guys want me to leave your families a message?"


	26. Chapter 26 Truth

Chapter 26

None of the animatronics seemed to notice Jeremy as he left the corpses filled tunnel and made his way into the house underneath the 1st pizzeria. Even if they did notice him they probably would have sent him to bed, after all they didn't want to have to explain why the puppet was nearly angry enough to begin shooting fireballs from his face.

"That's it!" The puppet yelled as he paced back and forth on the stage. "No more reproductive organs for anyone!" Marionnet lowered his voice when he noticed how Mangle sunk in her chair. He slowly placed his hand gently on Mangle's shoulder before continuing. "Foxy did you learn nothing, from your month as a human!" The puppet growled.

Foxy only gave the puppet a nervous smile as he shuffled around in his chair. "Well you did only make the others partially human, so I thought that well…"

The puppet rubbed the bridge between his eyes as he tried to think. When he first discovered Felix's existence the puppet had been thrilled, but this new child...would complicate things. On top of having to worry about Beth's ghost, Marionette knew that he'd have to figure out how he was going to help provide for this new edition of their family."Well there's nothing to be done now." The puppet began slowly. "Due to Mangle's current state she can no longer transform into her original mechanical self...and the boys are sure to notice…" The puppet let out a long groan. "Foxy, as punishment for once again making another baby I sentence you to informing the boys of our newest family member."

The fox groaned let out a long groan. "Fine" Foxy mumbled "I'll let them know tomorrow-"

"It best be first thing in the morning." Added before Foxy could try and make up some kind of reason to delay delivering the news. "The moment the boys wake up, you are going to sit them down and explain the situation." The puppet sighed before once again rubbing his temples. "Of course you can spare most of the details, and you probably should explain things gently to Mike…" The puppet sighed and turned to look at Springtrap. It was quite clear to everyone that the eldest animatronic was clearly having the time of his life.

From the very moment that the Puppet had called together this little meeting Springtrap had just known that something had gone wrong for the puppet. It filled his every circuit with joy to see the puppet with a frustrated look. It truly took all of the animatronics strength not say something snarky or rude. But he resisted the urge, not wanting to hurt Mangel's or Foxy's feelings. Besides another kid just meant that Springtrap would have someone else to watch over once Mike left. The thought filled the rabbit animatronic with a strange kind of glee. "Well if that's everything your going to say…" Springtrap began. "then I'm gonna call it a night." He turned to Mangle as he left. "Congratulations by the way, you'll make an awesome mom."

Mangle smiled and muttered an almost inaudible thank you, before getting up and heading to the underground house. "I think I'll rest for a while." She told Foxy gently before leaving.

The fox animatronic nodded before he once again sighed and placed his metal hands on his face. "Oh God why meee." He whined before getting up and following Mangle.

Not so far away Springtrap laughed to himself as he made his way back to his own pizzeria, that had never opened by the way, he was so pleased by these turn of events that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

"So your excited about the good news?" A cold voice asked

"Beth?" Springtrap asked quietly, just in case one of the other animatronic were close by. He turned around but no one was there. Springtrap looked around for several seconds before turning around only to find a familiar ghostly face staring at him with the deadest eyes he'd ever seen. Nearly jumping out of his suit the rabbit quickly regained his composure. "Don't do that!" He squeaked.

Beth only giggled as she returned to her usual ghostly self. "Oh man I got you good." She giggled again. "Man I haven't' felt so alive since...well since I was alive."

"Springtrap looked around nervously before he spoke. Is is really such a good idea to just appear in plain sight?"

"Pff" Beth began as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. " With everyone so wound up by this little bombshell, they're not going to have time to wander the halls like they usually do. They're all going to gather around a flashlight and gossip like old ladies. Anyway, we need to talk."

"About?"  
Again Beth's eyes once again became cold and dead. "Revenge"

Springtrap only shot Beth a confused look. "But the others-"

"Do you really think that I'd come all the way from the other side if I didn't have a plan?" Beth said with such a harsh tone that even Springtrap felt fearful. "My life was taken from me by that bastard puppet. My life, future and family were taken by that creep and I won't rest until he's gone. Forever"

The eldest animatronic began to grow even more uneasy. "But I can't kill Marionette-"

"Will you let me finish!" The ghost demanded "I've spoken to the others, the past guards, and we've all come to a little agreement."

Springtrap could only look at Beth in a confused manner. "An agreement? What kind of agreement?"

For a moment Beth said nothing, in fact after several seconds she disappeared. This didn't worry Springtrap to much, after all Beth had told him once before that it was very difficult for her to travel to the world of the living, and it was even harder for her to maintain a physical form. But what would haunt Springtrap for months to come was a freezing sensation near his ear that came along with a chilling whisper.

"We want the puppet"

*&(**(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(

Mike had always hated waking up early. It wasn't as if he couldn't, in fact the slightest noise would usually keep him awake all night. So when Foxy woke him up at four in the morning to tell him something important Mike threw a pillow at him and fell back asleep. These last few nights had been exhausting for him in more ways than one. For one, Mike had to prepare himself for his internship, after all it was going to be in another country, in which he wouldn't understand the language, or even the culture. So naturally Mike spent most of his spare time brushing up on his spanish. Then there was the fact for the last few days he had been avoiding Foxy and Mangle which had been nearly impossible. While Mike was glad that he didn't have to hide from them any longer it had still been plenty tiresome to avoid them. But what made Mike the most exhausted was the puppet. If the puppet had been nice before now he was just being...clingy, and weird.

Mike wasn't sure if the puppet was acting this way because he'd be leaving in a few months or if something else was going on but either way Mike didn't like it. More than once Mike had caught the puppet just watching him as he slept. And then there was the fact that the puppet always seemed to just, watch him with such a sad face. It really creeped Mike out. It was as if the puppet knew something terrible was going to happen to him. Yet whenever Mike tried to confront the puppet, Marionette would just avoid his question or change the subject. The only time Mike ever got a clear answer from the puppet was when he asked.

"Can you see the future?" Mike asked suspiciously.

The puppet balance his hand in the air. "Eh, a bit, but really by ability to see into the future is really so, so. It's not really my strong suit."

Mike thought about this for a bit before asking "So am I going to die soon or something?"

"What! What would in the world would give you that idea!"

Mike instantly regretted asking the question because it had lead to a nearly four hour "conversation", which only ended because Mike had begun to hit his head against the wall.

"Really Michael, everything is fine." The puppet said in an almost believable tone. "It's just I'm -I, - I mean, we're all going to miss you terribly so when you leave. Is it honestly so terrible for us to want to enjoy your remaining time with us?" Mike was almost willing to just cast his worries aside and just count the puppet's strange behavior to the puppet just being a strange creature until, he looked at the puppet's face. "We're all just so glad you've become a part of our family Michael." Marionette said as he gave Mike's shoulder a light squeeze. "We all just lov-, we care for you Michael, and we want you to be happy."

As the puppet left the room Mike couldn't shake the feeling that the puppet was either a bipolar nut job, or if he was saying his final goodbyes. Either way made the teen uneasy, because as much as the teen had tried hating the animatronics, as much as he wanted to feel nothing for them; Mike couldn't really deny the fact that he loved this new and very strange family of his. "It's just Peru" Mike told himself causally. "He's just freaked out about Peru."

*(*(*((((((((((((*(*(*(*(**)(*()*()*()**&*(&(*&(*&*(&&)*&*(&*(^(^%*%&*^(^(*^*(^(^*(&*(&*(^

Every day the puppet could feel it, the sensation that Beth's ghost was getting stronger. He didn't know exactly how, but he knew that somehow Beth had managed to escape the other side and stay in the land of the living. The mere knowledge that Beth was out there, and fully aware of what he had done to her terrified him; but the knowledge that she could reveal the truth at any moment made him feel numb.

He did try, to appease her soul, but he knew that nothing he said or did really had any effect. The puppet had begged for forgiveness at her grave, he even tried to summon her soul so they could talk and maybe make peace. And though he knew souls didn't always appear when one called out to them the puppet could just feel her anger in the air.

And because of this, the puppet knew that he was running out of time.

Even if Mike managed to leave before Beth could make an appearance, the puppet knew that save him. If Beth was really as determined as Marionette thought she was, the puppet knew that she'd stop at nothing to get even.

As the puppet thought of all this he felt something lightly tough at his finger. "Un?" Felix peeped as he stood on his toes to get a better look at his uncle. "You k?"

The puppet quickly shook his head to relieve himself of his thoughts. "But of course I'm okay my dearest Felix. What would make you think otherwise?" He said trying his very best to disguise his true feelings of dread.

"Sad." Was all the toddler was able to say. Though he was a year and a half, Felix was incredibly gifted when it came to his vocabulary. Where most children only babbled Felix could occasionally spit out a word, or at the very least make the appropriate sound that would let a person know what he wanted.

Marionnette looked around before letting out a sigh. "You can see right through me, can you my little one." Once more the puppet looked around just to make sure that no one else was around. He smiled weakly as he picked Felix up. "I suppose you will not be able to completely understand but I did something terrible, and now it's catching up to me."

Felix said nothing but instead nodded as if he understood everything.

"The worst part is that nothing is going to make it right. There's no way I can undo what I did, and the worst part is it's going to tear open all of your Uncle Mike's old wounds."

"Un Mi?" Felix asked with concern.

"Yes" The puppet said gently as he placed Felix on the ground. "Well I think that's quite enough of such a dreary topic for you my little one. Why don't you find your father, and keep him out of trouble okay?"

Felix only looked at his Uncle in confusion. His young mind didn't quite understand the words that the puppet was telling him, but he guessed that the puppet wanted to be alone. "K Un" The toddler said, already forgetting how concerned he had been about his uncle. "Pa!" The child screamed. "Wa PLAY!"

The puppet laughed to himself as he watched the child run down the hall. "Little scamp" He muttered before his mind began to cloud with his dark thoughts.

"You've never been one to sit around and do nothing when something bothers you." A stern, but caring voice said quietly. "You know I'm always here to talk to."

The puppet rolled his eyes. "Honestly Golden Freddy, do you really think I've been sitting around doing nothing? I've tried" The puppet said as if almost trying to assure himself. "I've begged, I've pleaded, but there's nothing that I can do now. It's too late." For several moments the two sat in silence before the puppet added. "I know I'm going to lose Mike, and I know that I could survive that lose; but there's Jeremy, and when Felix gets older he'll grow to hate me as well." The puppet began to shake and before he could say anything several dark tears ran down his cheeks. "There's no way I can hide this secret."

For a while the two simply sat in the quiet room, until the quiet was broken by Golden Freddy asking, "So you've never thought about telling them the truth?"

The puppets cries abruptly stopped as his head snapped at the golden animatronic. "Are you insane! I can't - that's-" The puppet babbled for a little while longer before letting his head drop into his hands. "I want to them to not hate me for a little while longer."

"But don't you think telling them would be better than-"

"No!" The puppet shouted. "Telling them would be the end of it. Mike would leave, then he'd find a way to take Felix, and Jeremy would soon follow. The others would lose them,...I'd lose everything."

Golden Freddy only shook his head. "You don't know that. As much as you'd like to think you can predict the actions of others we both know that neither of us know what is going to happen."

The puppet scoffed " Don't know what is going to happen? Please, I MURDERED Mike and Jeremy's sister. I can guarantee what will happen. Mike will go ballistic and probably get that musty old rabbit to wring my neck." A small sad laugh escaped the puppet's mouth. "Springtrap will probably be over the moon once he knows the truth."

"He already does."

Again silence engulfed the room. The room was so silent that the puppet could even hear the wheels in his head turning. " He knows, but he hasn't told either of the boys."

Golden Freddy nodded gently."Golden Bonnie fears that the boys wouldn't believe him. After all he doesn't have proof, and he knows the boys all love you."

Again the puppet muttered "He knows" Before adding angrily "How did he find out?"

"Beth told him"

The puppet let out a defeated moan. "He must have known from the beginning, and he's been helping Beth. He probably knows what she's plotting. He-"

A pair of hands grabbing his shoulders stopped the puppet from continuing his rant. "Marionnet this is not about Golden Bonnie, this is about the boys, and doing what's right for them."

The puppet huffed as he rolled his eyes. "How in the world will knowing the truth be good for them? It's not as if staying ignorant will harm them. Felix can grow up believing his ill mother died due to complications due to her illness, Jeremy can't even remember her, and I fail to see how stirring up Michael's emotions will do anyone any good-

"Marionette," Golden Freddy began slowly "you only have one shot at making things right. You can chose to remain silent and allow the cards to fall where they may; or you can take action and try to ease the blow you know is coming." With that he turned away from the puppet. "If you're to do something I'd recommend doing so soon. Beth is becoming stronger, and Golden Bonnie is certainly going to help her in any way he can. "

With that Golden Freddy disappeared, leaving the puppet with his thoughts.

)*()*()&*(&*(&*(&(*^&*^*^*&^&

It was nearly six am when Mike was jolted from his sleep by a nightmare. For several seconds, which felt more like a half hour, Mike could feel his heart pound in his chest with a ferocity he hadn't felt since he took the job as the restaurant's night guard. The teen looked around quickly, satisfied that he hadn't waken his brother. He really didn't want his brother to think that the old nightmares had come back, or worst.

"Bad dream?" A familiar voice asked

Mike looked up at the puppet and nodded. "Yeah, only ...I don't remember what it was about." He chuckled softly. "Pretty pathetic right?"

"Nonsense Michael" The puppet began in an uneasy tone, "Though now that your awake...could I take a moment of your time?"

"Um, sure I guess." Mike said, mimicking the puppet's tone. Slowly Mike made his way out of his bed, and shoved his feet into the slippers near his bed.

Silently the two made their way out of his room, and strangely enough they soon left the underground house. It was only when the puppet led him out of the restaurant that Mike began to feel uneasy. "Uh, Marionette, where are we going?"

"A walk" The puppet said in an uncharacteristically troubled tone. "The spot I'm taking you to isn't much further." Offering his hand the puppet asked. "If your tired I could just teleport us there."

Mike shook his head softly. "No, it's cool, it actually feels nice outside." In reality Mike just wanted to turn back. For whatever reason something in his mind was warning him to go back, almost as if someone was whispering in his ear. Instead Mike decided to ignore whatever was trying to turn him back. It wasn't every night the puppet asked him to go on a walk in the early morning, and he was certain that the puppet was going to show him something important.

As Mike tried to think of what the puppet was going to show him, he mindlessly began to follow the puppet, not even noticing as a thick black mist began to circle them. It was only when Mike heard the crunching of leaves under his slippers that he noticed that he was in a place that he wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we?"

"It's the place that …" The puppet stopped himself before taking a deep breath. "This place is really unimportant. I just needed to bring you somewhere where we could speak...undisturbed."

"Okay." Mike said as he stood waiting for the puppet to speak.

"Michael...you know that I haven't always been the kindest of creatures. that being said it's needless to say that I've done many things that I now regret. I regret creating that stupid game, I regret manipulating the animatronics, hell I even regret harming the guards." The puppet voice began to crack. "But more than anything I regret the pain I have caused your family. If it wasn't for me Jeremy would have never suffered so much, and neither would you."

Mike felt his chest grow warm, he had always imagined the puppet and him having this conversation but he never thought that it'd actually happen. "I know…"

"And I understand that you can't possible forgive me after everything I've done-"

At this Mike hugged the puppet. "If it wasn't for you I'd still be alone. I wouldn't have Jeremy, Felix wouldn't have even been born." Mike paused for a moment fighting the urge to cry. "Look, I hated you for a really long time, but after everything's said and done I forgive you."

The two were quiet as Mike tightened hug, which was only loosened when Mike added.

"After I lost Beth, I thought it was the end of the world. But, because of you I have my brother back, I have a nephew, and all the animatronics. I don't know where'd I'd be without you." For a several long minutes the two simply enjoyed the embrace, ending when Mike embarrassedly let go. "So, yeah, uh good talk right."

The puppet nodded

"You won't go mimicking Foxy and blab about this right?" Mike laughed as he scratched his head. When the puppet didn't answer Mike tilted his head. "You alright?" He asked as the puppet simply continued to stare at him.

"Just enjoying the moment" The puppet said simply. He summoned a mat. "Take a set, I wasn't quite finished yet."

Mike obeyed silently.

"Michael, I don't know if you've noticed but the souls of dead night guards have been calm for quite a long time now."

Mike nodded. "Yeah but-"

"I have reason to believe that this calmness is because...someone is guiding them."

"What do you mean?"

"The puppet sighed "Michael… I believe that my last victim has been holding them back. Planning with them if you may."

"You mean the last guard?"

The puppet laughed weakly. "She wasn't a guard, but she certainly doing her best to - never mind." The puppet said with silence following after.

"Marionette, who was your last victim?"

Slowly the sun began to raise, warming the puppet's face. Yet as he watched the run rise he knew that his world was going to be shrouded in darkness.

"Beth Schmidt"


	27. Chapter 27 Road Trip?

The morning was quiet when Springtrap rebooted himself. Which was odd, because despite the fact that he had an entire pizza to himself there had always been some kind of noise in the background. Usually Springtrap could count on the sound of cars driving nearby or even birds chirping, but this morning he rebooted to an eerie silence. If Springtrap was still partly human his skin would have crawled, or his throat would perhaps felt unusually dry. Instead Springtrap felt an unexplainable sensation in his chest, as if his gears were getting ready to spin faster.

"It's nearly time isn't it Beth?" Springtrap quietly asked the empty pizzeria. He let a sad laugh escape his voice box before he continued with his usual morning routine. Despite the fact that Beth was a ghost, and the fact that she would rarely appear; Springtrap had just gotten use to talking as if she was there. It wasn't something he had intentionally done, in just became a habit that grew overtime.

The plain and simple truth was despite being out of storage and able to interact with others, Springtrap couldn't deny the fact that he was incredibly lonely. Sure he had the boys, and even Foxy would come around and talk; but that was it. He knew the other animatronics tolerated his presence, but it was clear that they'd prefer him not to be there. It didn't take a genius to know that he made them feel uncomfortable. Really, he didn't blame them. If the roles had been reversed he would have been weary of a character like him.

But what had helped made his loneliness bearable was the eldest Schmidt. Even though he rarely saw her, Springtrap could feel her presence. It helped make his pizzeria feel just a little less lonely and empty, and no matter how selfish it was, he didn't want her to leave. It made his mission of helping her bittersweet. It wasn't as if Beth was just going to stick around once the puppet was dealt with.

As he walked through his pizzeria, waiting for Jeremy to come for their daily card game, he couldn't help but look at the place in despair. "You know Beth, I'm almost sad that this place is never going to open. It would have been nice, watching the people."

"Believe it or not" A voice who was clearly not Beth's said in mischievous tone. "People watching gets old rather quickly."

Springtrap nearly jumped as Golden Freddy began to appear before him. "Don't do that!" Springtrap exclaimed in a mix of anger and surprise. He had nearly gotten use to Beth appearing, but that still didn't mean that he liked people randomly appearing from nowhere. "Are you trying to make me blow a circuit?" Regaining his composer Springtrap turned to his old partner. "So, what's brought you to my neck of the woods?" The bunny animatronic said bitterly. It wasn't as if his old friend had a history of visiting him unless he had a reason.

Golden Freddy went and sat on a nearby chair, his ghostly body floated just above the actual seat. "I've been thinking, about our oldest human…" He let out a small laugh. "Remember, back in the day when we spent our days entertaining the humans?"

Springtrap nodded, "What of it?"

"Back then we'd play with the kids, and we'd watch over them." Golden Freddy said, his eyes filling with a nostalgic look. "As long as they were in the pizzeria we knew they were safe."

"Hm, "Springtrap sighed "What are you getting at, and what does any of this have to do with Mike?"

Golden Freddy took a breath, "When the children left, I never worried about them. Not because I didn't care for their safety, but once they left our door I never kept them in my mind for long."He paused as he let his gaze wander around the empty pizzeria. "But the boys...every time they leave these doors I worry. We all do."

Springtrap raised his brows. "And you want me to convince him not to leave?" The rabbit scoffed "That's the most shellfish-"

"We want you to go with him."

Springtrap's face was blank, and blinked several times before asking. "Come again?"

Golden Freddy stood up and walked towards Springtrap. "The other agree that someone should go with Mike, and we all agree that it should be you."

Again Springtrap asked "What?"

The golden bare placed his hand on Springtrap's shoulder. "Someone should watch over him. As much as I'd like it to be me, and no matter how much Bonnie would like the job, I'm certain that your the best candidate." He smiled and gave a weak squeeze to the rabbit's shoulder. Golden Freddy waited several seconds but when he accepted that the flabber gasted animatronic wouldn't answer him he continued. "Mike, and Jeremy look up to you. While they all love the others, we know that they've taken a liking to you. You make them feel safe, which gives us a peace of mind. Now I can't force you to go, and in all honesty I don't know how Mike will think of this situation. But-"

"I'll go" Springtrap said abruptly. "I'll watch over Mike." It was only after he said the words did he think about what it implied. If he left Beth would have no one to help her. "She'll understand" Springtrap though hopefully. "The plan is almost in motion, I'll have time."

The two were quite, clearly each was wondering what to say to the other, before each of the animatronics smiled at eachother.

Golden Freddy let out his signature laugh as a toothy grin spread across his face. "I just hope that Mike is keen on the idea."

Springtrap nodded, now trying to hide his joy at the mere suggestion that he should watch over his dear human. "I don't think he'll mind. If I word thing right he'd-"

"Springtrap?" Mike called out weakly.

Golden Freddy gave Springtrap a small wave before disappearing into nothingness.

"Hey there Mike-" Springtrap stumbled back as Mike crashed into him, "Hey, what's wrong-"

"I need to leave." Mike said hoarsely, tightly gripping Springtrap's suit.

"Leave? Why-" Springtrap froze when once he saw tears in the teens eyes. "Mike what happened?"

Mike only shook his head. "I-I don't want to talk about it." He pawed at Springtrap, "I just need to go."

Springtrap wrapped his arms around the eldest living Schmidt "Mike, please, what happened?"

Again Mike shook his head. "Can't I tell you later?" He paused, looking around the roof of the pizzeria. " I...I don't think it be safe to tell you here." Tugging at the animatronic hand, Mike whined "Please, just come with me. I… I need time to think, I can't do that here. I -"

"Mike your hyperventilating." Springtrap pulled Mike a little tighter before letting go and helping the teen to a nearby chair. "Breath Mike."

"I can't, I need to leave-"

"Mike, trust me you can take a second to breath. Now, I promise you I'll help you, but I need you to tell me one thing."

Mike nodded "Okay"

"Is Jeremy or Felix in danger?"

"No...ugh, I don't-"

Springtrap raised his hand, silencing Mike. "Alright, that's all I need to know." Springtrap quickly went to his storage closet, grabbing a large trench coat and hat. The puppet's magic had worn out on him quite a while ago, and he could no longer become human. Springtrap knew that he'd never pass as human, he could at least try to cover up his fearsome exterior.

The two left the pizzeria in silence, both ignoring the stares of passersby. For a while the two just walked until they reached Mike's old home, a for sale sign now on the lawn. Springtrap said nothing as Mike climbed in through a window, opened the garage door, revealing a beat up green car. It wasn't until Mike turned on the car that Springtrap spoke.

"Do you even have a licence?"

"No"

Springtrap nodded, as if the thought of driving illegally didn't bother him. "And where are you planning on driving to?"

Mike shrugged "I don't know." His tone sounded distant, worrying the rabbit animatronic even more.

"Hm, in that case you drive, but I'll navigate. There's a place I've been meaning to see. Now's a good of time as any, right?"


End file.
